JOSK Remnant Bizarre Team
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Jotaro Adel; Kind-troublesome delinquent. Oozaru Scarlatina; Tenacious monkey faunus. Shadow Rouge; Mystery Ultimate Life Force. Katsurgai Ryu; The Sky ninja girl (also a pervert). Four band together to protect Remnant, uncover dark secrets, and have fun with friends and romance as well. (JotaroxKatsurgai)(ShadowxYang) other crossovers too with other love pairing as well.
1. Jotaro Adel

**Jotaro Adel Trailer**

On a bright sunny day of the afternoon, a young boy dresses in a school uniform: his jacket (open) with a tall stiff collar unfold, a golden chain pieced on the left, and gold buttons. Beneath is a dark-gray tank-top. A pair of slim-pants and leather shoes. His adorned cap has a golden button at the center with gold rectangle with palm design on the left, the back is torn appearing to merge with his black hair. Fairly light skin.

He is walking down the street with his hands in both pockets of his jacket, approaching a three story tall building with a sign said ' **Vale's Death Workout** ' meaning the place is a big gym. He walks to the door and open it, as he walk through, some men and women who were doing their exercises stop to look at the boy as he walks through with either thinking he's new or has some business with someone here, they kept their eyes on him feeling that something is going end badly.

The boy ignores the stares as continue walking, passing by other until he stop look a little to his left, seeing a peach-skin man wearing a yellow tank-top, brown shorts, and pairs of black running shoes. What caught his eye mostly was the man's tattoo on both arms; color red that are strips with sharp ends like a tigers strips. The man was standing up lifting a 280 pound barbell.

The boy walks towards the man with a serious looks like he's mad about something or someone. He was 4-5 feet from the man not noticing someone behind him. He spoke a little loud to get the man's attention.

"Hey red-strips."

The man stops lifting as he turns around to see the young boy looking at his blue eyes. One thing he didn't like was being interrupted of his workouts and believes this kid was wasting his time. He put the barbell down and turns to the kid.

"What do you want kid? Can't you see I'm in the middle of important things to do?" He said angrily.

"I think you'll something more to worry about like what you tried to do to my big sister." The boy said, wanting some payback to this bastard.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, I flirt with a lots of girls and I don't remember most of them, so your sister wasn't much then." He said. He ran into some girls most his life but most of them weren't worth his time.

"Really, because she remembers you well, like how you just walk up to her, asking her to come with you for a 'good time' even tried to drag her against her will." With his both his hands still in his pockets clenches his fist hard. "And that was only three days ago in front of a café restaurant." He said while grinding his teeth a little.

"Café restaurant, oh now that you mention it, I did ran in to a cute girl with brown hair and wearing sunglasses, she's your sister?" He asked, wondering about that girl has a brother but decided to not care.

"So what, I was just trying to show her a good time with a real man."

"The way she said it was that you were being annoyance and I find you being more of an annoyance idiot like a rat going through trash to look for some cheese."

The man was starting to get a little annoy by this kid especially that comment he just said.

"Look kid, I do what I like to do in my life and if I see pretty girl in my sight then I'll-"

"Get rejected for being a waste of life by not caring for others feelings and being big muscle guy with no brain in that skull of your. Because that's what you are Red-strip." The boy cut his sentences wanting to get this guy in a boiling point. And it work.

"Alright kid you better back off or else you may find yourself in a hospital bed for a month and my name is not Red-strip… GOT IT KID." He said furiously. Now he really wanted to teach this kid not mess with him, believing that he's the top dog among others.

"Like I care Red-strip, you've already pissed me off from the moment you tried to do something to my sister that she doesn't want to do." He move his right arm up from the pocket revealing he's wearing a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back. "And I'm going to beat the living hell out of you for you'll remember my name **JOTARO ADEL**."

"I don't care about your name or that your a kid, I'll crush you like a little bug and spit on you and my name is not"

 **(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure-Stand Proud theme)**

Once again his words were cut off, this time by a fist making a hard impact straight to his face, sending him flying to a wall, crashing on hard, and fell to his knees. He looks up to Jotaro with his right fist up to his left side.

Jotaro look at Red-strip, as he'll keep calling him that name, with a grin as he spoke.

"Sorry Red-strip, I got so boring with the sound of your voice that I deiced to skip to the punching, hope you're ready to waste your body away in the hospital."

Red-strip yells in anger as charges at Jotaro. He rise his left fist and punch him only to find that Jotaro has block his fist with his left palm hand with ease like it was a feather, then Jotaro close his hand grabbing Red-strip's fist, dragging him to his right and threw to the mirror wall as Red-strip crash to mirror hard leaving cracks almost twice as big as himself. Red-strip got up struggling a little from the pain.

He couldn't believe it, he refuse to believe it, that some kid is stronger than him and making a fool out him too. He was far anger now as he wants to kill the kid right here right now.

He looks to where Jotaro is but he wasn't there, like he vanishes in fin air. Looking around to see where is he then heard a voice.

"Looking for someone?"

Red-strip gasp as he sees Jotaro standing behind him, he jump back a few feet but bump into something turning to see Jotaro behind him again.

" _The hell is with this kid, he's even faster too?"_ He thought to himself.

He back-hand swing but Jotaro duck down and stand back up. Red-strip went for barrages of punches and kicks to Jotaro but prove ultimately useless as Jotaro dodges all of them with ease as if he knows what move opponents will make beforehand. After a few more seconds later Jotaro knee kick Red-strip in the stomach and head butt him in the face, sending him 10-15 feet away then laying on his back. Red-strip turns to his left to see the barbell he was using early as he got up, he see a dumbbell next to him and thought of an idea. He pick up and threw the dumbbell at Jotaro hoping to distract him while go get the barbell. Jotaro deflected the dumbbell with a back-hand. Suddenly his left arm moves on its own and his elbow hitting something from behind. He looks to see a man that was working out here had tried to grab him from behind, then his right leg moves on it's on as well for a backward up-kick to hit another man who coming at him from behind.

Jotaro knew that his self-super-awareness had kick in making his body move unconscious in an instant reaction. It helps him getting out through some tough time before and it hasn't failed him yet.

"HEY KID HOPES YOU DON'T MIND HEARING BELLS COMING STRAIGHT TOWARD YA."

Jotaro to see Red-strip holding the barbell like a hammer ready to strike, he swing it down hard to Jotaro's head making the connection. Red-strip smile as he able to finally hit the kid, but it soon to shock as his eyes widen. Jotaro was standing perfectly still and the barbell was still on his head as if nothing had happen, then Jotaro let out a sign and spoke.

"Yare Yare Daze, that's was more of empty pillow case than this the maximum weight I can withstand is over 900 tons of force and that's without using aura." He said with a straight face.

Shocked of what Red-strip had just heard, Jotaro has the strength and durable of any Huntsmen in the world, even stronger than any Huntsmen in the world.

"Oh and by the way, I can also move at Light-speed or least close to that speed."

Again Red-strip shocked as hear that this kid is faster as light speed or WAY more.

"W-w-what are you kid, some kind of monster?" Red-strip asked in fear.

The instant he ask that question Jotaro uppercut the barbell straight up from Red-strip's hands, going up all the way through the ceiling to roof flying higher above the building. Red-strip looks up for a while and looks straight at Jotaro as he was inches to him he could not move for his whole body was frozen in fear, all he could do was breathing heavily.

"There's only one season why you lose, one simple reason and that's all." He eyes became fierce as he pulls his fist back, ready to strike. "You really PISSED me off for trying to mess with me SISTER!"

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA**."

Jotaro scream his battle-cry as he rapid punch Red-strip with insane high-speed, he continue this for 30 seconds then deliver the final punch, ending the fight.

" **OOORRA**."

Red-strip went flying across the gym, crash through a wall, and 10 feet outside of the gym lying on the ground unconscious. Cover in bruises and some little blood. Deep in his mind he learns to never, EVER cross path with neither this kid nor ANYONE close to him ever again.

 **(Music Stop)**

Jotaro turns around walking out to the gym. Everyone eyes widen and jaws drop as they saw what just happen in the gym, this young boy easily defeated two grown muscle men with one hit each, and pulverizes the one guy for what he did to his sister.

As he walks outside thinking it was time to go home and relax for a bit. Suddenly hearing a familiar female voice to his right.

"Well that was certainly too much 'work out' for you."

He turns to see a girl with fair skin, dark-brown hair with a dyed caramel wavy lock on her right, cocoa-colored shirt with black waist cincher, long black pants, black gloves, and accessories like her black necklace and bracelet with a black rose. She is Coco Adel; older sister of Jotaro and self-confidence kind of girl.

"Well I thought I needed a sparring partner before my new school year start and mostly payback to the creep for you, you're welcome by the way." Jotaro said with a soft smile, he always been a troublesome delinquent trying his best to help others, even the ones he cares about like his sister.

"I could've done that myself to the creep." She walks up to Jotaro as gave him a warm hug. "But thank you little brother, even thought you may costs trouble your always there to set things right."

Jotaro hug her back. Few moments later they depart and begun walking back home.

"It's going to be great a school year for me that you'll be attending Beacon Academy as my junior. It's so exciting." Coco said happily, her brother going to Beacon as she goes there as a second year.

Jotaro too was feeling exciting about going to the same school as her sister, even though she'll probably be on missions sometime and him too maybe. He graduated from Signal with great skills, strength, speed, and some detective skills as well becoming a Huntsmen has been his goal like most others. But he wants to because to help everyone in the whole world and being the best above others, an ambition he'll see through the end even dying for his goal and for others.

* * *

 **KO everyone here's my story first trailer. I know I already post this but I did a little change to try make more scenes; like Jotaro's speed, strength, and durability. Not sure what his full potential in the anime but I did give him these feats cause he's one of my favorite anime characters.**

 **And if you wondering about what he said about withstanding 900 tons of forces without aura, well with aura his durability doubles up over 1800 tons of forces.**

 **HOPE you enjoy the story.**


	2. Oozaru Scarlatina

**Oozaru Scarlatina Trailer**

In a beautiful red forest, a young monkey faunus with black eyes, long jet black spiky-hair that reach down to his shoulder blades, light tan skin, and dark-brown tail. Wearing his signature martial art gi; dark-blue with an orange shirt underneath, dark-blue pants. Also wears long white gloves and boots. On the left side is an orange ball with 7 red stars, the same symbol on his back only bigger.

He wonders around enjoying the peaceful scenery of the forest, wishing that the whole world could like this if there were no Grimms, wars, and other bad things. But he's mostly addicted to fighting; he enjoy the thrills of battling strong opponents like Huntsmen, Huntress, Grimms, even fighting those stronger than him. Still despite his love of fighting, he still wishes for peace to Remnant. That's when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion.

 **BOOOOM**

He turns to see a big smoke coming from his right. Curious and worried about the explosion he dash toward the smoke as he remembers the old saying 'where there's smoke, there's fire' and that smoke counts as a big fire.

"(Alright Oozaru, let's hope there aren't any serious danger with people's lives and all.)" Oozaru thought to himself, hoping that whatever is going on it won't have to result brutally violence's.

Oozaru reach the area as what he sees leaves him gasp. There are people laying on the ground either unconscious or dead (hoping not the dead part), small fires around the place burning some things, and a big black spot of ashes, probably where the explosion came from. Then he saw something walk up to wounded people.

They looked like people wearing white-gray armor with black pants and hoods, masks that almost resembles Grimms skull mask, but what caught Oozaru most about those people is that they had animal traits like their ears, eyes, teeth, or even a tail. He remembers hearing about these types of group that were once a peacefully protesters but turn dark and began doing horrible things to not only humans, but to their own kind as well when they stand against them. Even hearing that killed their own members if they betray them. They were known as the White Fang.

Oozaru continue watching from behind a tree. The White Fang troops were in front of the injuries with either guns or swords out, he feared of what they'll do next.

"P-please let us go, we've done nothing to you, we don't even treat faunus the way other people do. We even wish are faunus and humans to live in hamorny together." A woman pleaded but got smack in the head by one of the troop's hand.

"Shut up you lowly human, all your going to get out of this is a quick death." The troop leader said aiming his gun to the woman forehead.

"L-leave her alone y-you distrustful of faunus freaks." The injured dog-faunus man yelled, trying to move his body to save his human girlfriend.

"You dare go against your own brothers and sister, joining with these humans who wrong us for so long, that would make you a betrayer to your own kind." The troop leader stated, furious of seeing one of his own kind wanting to side with human and calling the White Fang freaks!

"Because I still believe humans and faunus can coexist together in this world and from my and other faunus who hates you guys point of view." Getting on his knees and looks at the troop leader's eyes. "You're no faunus, you're monster far worse than Grimms created from the stupid hatred of both sides. That's why other faunus like me will never join you nor follow your stupid ideas for the world." He said with an angry-straight face.

The troop leader was now angrier after hearing what the dog-faunus just said, now there was no other choice, if he will not join them then he will die. He took out his weapon; a hand gun with a 2-foot double edge blade with spikes. He aims at the dog-faunus head, ready to fire.

"NO please no, don't kill him." The woman begs but got pin down by two White Fang troops.

"Don't worry babe, I have no regret to ever loving you and having fun with our friends. I just hoped that could have spent more time together." He said, looking at his girlfriend who was crying of sadness.

At a burn spot where a little fire is still lit something dash passes the fire so fast that it blew the fire out leaving behind a little smoke.

The trooper leader pulled the trigger but instead of hitting the head, it hit the ground. Shock that the faunus suddenly disappear then he hears scream of pain as turns to see two of his troops knock towards him. He looks at where the two were and see a young monkey-faunus carrying the dog-faunus over his shoulder and gently put him down as the woman jump to her boyfriend into a deep hug.

Oozaru looks at the troop leader with angry look and his fist clinch tightly ready to punch the guy.

"How cruel can you guys get, hurting innocence lives even to your own kind. I once thought of you guys as misguided group just wanting to be treated fairly. But now I see you guys sunk so low I can't even hold myself back anymore." Oozaru said, getting into his fighting stances ready to fight.

"It doesn't matter what you think of us, we'll show the whole world that White Fang are the mightiest." He said as he snap his finger.

Oozaru was now surrounded by more White Fang members by his count at least 32, if you counted their leader then that's makes 33.

 **(Dragon Ball Z-Chi La Head Chi La: FLOW version)**

"GET HIM."

The troops charge at Oozaru as he gets ready to strike. He did a back-hand swing on two troops from his left and straight-kick one sending him flying towards other troops, knocking them down as well. Two came in front of him and did barrage of punches but Oozaru block them with one arm each, the two try straight punch him together as Oozaru vanish before their attack could touch him then he reappear behind them. The two troops quickly turn around only to find a hard kick to their chin, sending them flying. Oozaru turns to see a troop jump towards him as he swing down his sword to slices him but dodge and roundhouse kick the troop, then a chain warp around his wrist that was cost by a troop and his other wrist was caught as well. Just another troop charge at him readying a punch he felt his stomach was hit by something hard as he looks down to see Oozaru's tail connect to him. His tail swing to his face knocking him away and he pulled his arms together strong pulling the two troops towards each other, as they were close to Oozaru he extended his hands to the troops. Suddenly they were push back by a powerful shockwave from the palm of his hands. He stands up curls fingers and place both hands together at chest level, then a small purple light ball appear at his hands as begun to grow a little bigger.

The White Fang troops were confuse and somewhat scared of what he's doing now. The Troop leader wasn't worried much but wants to see what the kid is doing.

The ball grow as big as Oozaru's curls hand as he aims it to the other troops, he smirk of what he's about to unleash on them.

" **GALICK GUN**."

Thrusting both hands forward, firing a powerful purple beam at the troops, it made an impact which cost a big explosion knocking out most of the troops. The dust clear to see only a few troops like 10 or 15 are left.

The troop leader, the troops, and the couples were shock to see what the boy just did. Throughout Remnant history there has never been any Huntsmen/Huntress who could use aura in a more powerful destructive way and that boy is indeed the first.

While everyone were distracted one White Fang troop was suddenly grooming in pain in his chest, this caught everyone's attention to see that there's a silver long-pole sticking on the troop's chest hard. They turn to see the other end of the pole to find Oozaru hold the pole from his hand then the pole contract itself from the troop making it 2-foot long.

"This staff I called Full Moon Pole that I made myself with some help, it can expand to any length up 40-50 feet long as I want it to be." He explains, he always thought of using a staff that can expand and contracts as a weapon. With the help of his big sister he got his dream weapon.

The troop leader grr at this and look at his forces.

"HEY don't just stand there KILL HIM." He yelled ordering the troops.

The troops look at each other cautioning deciding to charge all at once, ready their weapons and fist to overpower Oozaru… boy were they wrong.

Oozaru start swinging his small staff fast and strong as it expand on both sides long enough over all the troops around him and swing it a baseball bat, hitting all of them at once knocking them flying away. He swings so hard that all of them are knock out cold which leaves their boss the only one left.

"Your friends are beating and you're the only one left. I suggest you leave now." Oozaru said as he begun to walk away. "Trust me, this fight a pointless now so stop your evil ways try to do something good in your life like helping others both human and faunus, but if you continue this dark path then I'll be there to stop. Let's hope that we never cross paths."

The troop leader, angrier than ever by this kid defeated his entire forces and now walking away thinking that he could beat him easily. He took out his weapon, changing to blade mode as the spikes spins around the blade like a chainsaw. Oozaru didn't even need to look back knowing the leader charging at him, he held his staff to the back of his head as the troop leader down-swing his saw-blade being block by the staff. Shock that he blocks his strike without even looking, then Oozaru elbow him in the stomach pushing him away about a few feet. He whine in pain like all of his strength and aura were knock out, he looks up to see Oozaru inches in front of him.

"W-what kind of kid are you?" He asked as he shakes in fear.

"I'm a warrior who wishes to become the strongest and will even the strongest that are stronger than me. I fight to protect the lives of those you tried to destroy, thought I am only 15-yrs old I have the power and will like any Huntsmen in the world." His purple aura glows brighter and explodes into a spiky-shape powering up more. "I am **Oozaru Scarlatina** ; The Tenacious Monkey Faunus and your worst nightmare far worse than death and hell together." He screams.

Shockwaves blows from Oozaru burst of power like a hug storm. He pull his right arm back ready himself to give the troop leader his strongest punch as his fist is coated in purple light with a little back-lightning. And thrust his fist toward him.

" **GALICK FIST.** "

As the attack hits the troop leader, he became engulf of Oozaru's aura and send flying severely hundred feet, crashing to the ground into a knock-out.

 **(Music End)**

Oozaru calmly breath as his aura dims down and walk towards to couples who were still here, sat on one knee and look at them with a smile as he gave them a thumbs up. They smile knowing that things were going to be fine for them.

"Well quick a strong display of power you've show us Oozaru Scarlantia, even I'm impress." A male voice said.

Oozaru turns to see a man holding a cane with white hair, black long-sleeves shirt with a green shirt underneath, long black pants, wears shaded glasses, dark-green scarf with a small, purple cross-shape emblem on it.

"I can already tell you're not a bad guy but how do you know my name like you know me somehow?" He asked, confuse about this man.

"Well why don't we go to your home where your big sister is there by now, then we speak about your future." He said, walking to the direction where the bullhead is.

Oozaru follow the man, decided it was time to go home anyway. He still felt puzzle by this old man of how he knew about him or his sister, one thing he knows for sure he going to get a big scolding and lecture from his big sister for doing something reckless and stupid involved fighting.

 **(Elsewhere)**

Inside a house live a young rabbit faunus wearing a light-brown t-shirt with words says 'Remnant is Awesome' and blue shorts. She was sitting on the couch reading a book called 'Journey to the West' as just heard knock on the door, putting the book aside as she got up walking to the door. When open the door, she was surprise to see two familiar faces together. The older man is Professor Ozpin; headmaster of Beacon Academy where she goes to and the younger boy is her little brother Oozaru, scratching the back of his head with a nervous look and smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Velvet, I hope we weren't interrupting anything?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh no Professor Ozpin, I more surprise to see you with my brother who I didn't get involved or cost problems." Velvet said, looking at Oozaru with an upset look.

"Actually your brother stops a problem involving some White Fang member. Why don't we talk about it inside please?" He asked, wishing to talk about this farther inside.

Velvet move to the side to let them in, Oozaru stop to look at his sister who is giving him the 'Angry Sister' look knowing well that this mean he's BIG trouble. Velvet has always been a little overprotective to her younger brother whenever he does something dangerous. She closes the door ready to hear what Oozaru has done 'This Time'.

 **(In a forest at a campsite)**

A young man wears a black suite with red design with a white symbol and a red shirt underneath on his left, red and black hair and horns on his head, wears a Grimm mask with red flame-like symbol. In his right hand is his sword inside a black gun-sheath: Blush.

"So you're telling me that a 14-yr old monkey kid took out the entire squad and has power far beyond that of Huntsmen." He said furiously while he slams his fist to the table.

"A-actually he's 15, Adam s-sir." A troop said, shaking in fear of his leader.

Adam Taurus was already angry about his former partner Blake betraying him by abandoning him from the train heist. Now there's a kid interfering the White Fang business and taking out the members like they were mere flies, he knew that there other Faunus who are against the White Fang, but now he feels so angry he wants to slice a mountain. He looks up to the monitor seeing Oozaru which made him angrier, he pulls out his dark-red blade: Wilt to see his reflection for a few seconds then back in Blush.

* * *

 **KO here the second main character trailer, I did say that there would be other crossovers in the intro.**

 **Oozaru is kinda like Vegtio with most of Vegeta's moves from Dragon Ball Z and wields a weapon that is similar to Goku's power pole. Also he can do energy-blast attacks but that not his semblances, he still got one surprise left and that's going to be reveal in the main story after the trailers.**

 **Hope you enjoy this and be ready for the next one.**


	3. Shadow Rogue

**Shadow Rouge Trailer**

A crimson sunset, casting its beautiful colors over a big city as the people were enjoying their lives. All but one though. On one of the tallest buildings rooftops, a boy standing furling on the edge, gazing at the sunset and the crimson sky.

His eyes color is crimson red, black spiky hair with red highlight like needles, peach color skin. On top wearing a leather jacket with red lines with a spiral circle with spike on it, beneath is a short-sleeve black shirt with a white shape that almost looks a chest hair, white short gloves and golden rings on each wrist, long black leather pants with red lines and a belt with a skull buckle, and red-white shoes with hover thrusters for hover-skating. On the back is his sword Arondight; A dark-color single edge sword with a web-like pattern near the point. Golden pointy-metal layer on the blunt, another with a claw-like extension in the front, a white thin grip with a golden decoration on top and a sword pointy pommel at the bottom.

He never knew his life much for he doesn't remember anything from his past nor does he know who he is, all he knows is his name: Shadow Rogue, what his power is, and his weapon. Only a few tiny fragments of his memories but no idea what they are or what they mean? He closes his eyes to look back at the fragment memories.

 _Flashback_

 _A little girl around 10 years old, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a one-piece sky-blue dress with a blue ribbon tied around her waist. She smiles at Shadow and giggle._

 _Next shows Shadow and the girl standing, looking out the window that appear there in space seeing a planet and a shattered moon in front of them._

 _Next are bad memories. Shadow running while holding the girl's hand, a man dresses as a solider came in front of them from another path, aim his gun and fired. Shadow rush forward reflecting the bullets with his sword at ease and slash the solider on the chest, causing blood to come out. Shadow grabs the girl's hand and started running again._

 _Shadow appears to be in a pod as he bangs the glass, looking at the girl who has both hands on a lever. She smiles at him with sad eyes, speaking her final words but was silent. Suddenly a solider came seeing what the girl was doing, she tried to pull the lever quickly, and then the solider aim his gun and shot the girl in the back. She gasp with eyes widen as her life ends here._

 _Shocked in horrid, Shadow shake his head in fruition and finally scream at the top of his lungs, speaking the girl's name._

" _ **MARIA"**_

 _Flashback End_

"Who am I, what is my life's purposes, how do I know this Maria girl, and why can't I remember anything else?" Shadow asks himself. He wanted answer to understand himself better and decided what he wants to do in his life, then a strange man appear.

"Having trouble remembering Shadow Rogue?"

Shadow look straight at the man was literally floating in mid-air, in front of him. Strangest things he looks exactly like Shadow but a few different; his skin color is pale-tan, eyes color are green, pale powder blue on his clothes and hair like Shadow but red, and he has no mouth at all! It's like someone ripped it right off so he could never speak again but somehow he's speaking with Shadow through mind or something else.

"It seems you're still on a self-discovery path, well it wouldn't be surprise that your memories were gone when you survive that crash 2 years ago" He said in a demonic two-voice like speaking.

Shadow remember being inside of a beat-up pod with a few little scratches and a little blood on the head. He was in the middle of a forest, when he woke up he couldn't remember anything about himself except his sword and power.

"Who the Grimm are you, what do you want with me, and how do you even know me?" Shadow asked, with both confuse and anger, feeling as though this man knows about his past and will force him to talk if he has to.

"In time Shadow, you will know the truth and you will decide for yourself rather to protect the whole world of Remnant… or leave it in darkness and destruction." He said as he snapped his finger with a violet color spark, suddenly a large explosion came and people screaming.

Shadow down to see the people were also running from black animal-like creature: the Grimms. They're a few some beowolfs, creeps, two nevermores, and one Alpha beowolf. Somehow this Shadow look-a-like leads the Grimms here in the city to let them destroy everything in their path, including lives as well, Shadow crunch his fist tightly as he look angry while the mystery guy chuckle in amusement watching the chaos and some bloodshed.

"What the HELL, do you think you're doing?!" Shadow yelled as he draw his blade to an inch of the man's neck, but he remains calm and push the blade away a little.

"All I wish is a little demonstration of your power, how you have grown for 2 years, so best hurry along if you don't want those innocence lives to die like what happen yours." He said, wanting to see how strong Shadow has become.

Shadow look back and forth twice, trying to decide what to do either fight this man or save the people of the city then Shadow saw another fragment memoire of the girl standing next to a tall, bold old man with a big mustache, wearing a white lab-coat, and sphere shape glasses. So he look at the mystery man one more time before jumping off the roof and down to the street, deciding to save the city than dealing with him.

The man's eyes did smirks look, exciting to see Shadow's strength that he'll be a great opponent to face in the near future.

 **(Shadow the Hedgehog theme: I Am... All of Me)**

As Shadow continues falling, a nevermore fly toward him wanting to eat him. Shadow decided to see how tough its head is, he starts spinning fast as he curls up into a ball. Once it was close he launches himself towards the nevermore ready for the clash.

" **Spin Dash Attack"**

Making an impact on each other the clash lasted for few seconds as cracks started to appear on the nevermore's skull-armor head as they grow larger and deeper, Shadow wins as he push it back a feet away then dash to its belly as slashes swift and hard with Arondight. The nevermore screams in pain as it begun to fall towards the ground, crash landing hard as it died upon impact and from Shadow's attacks. Shadow looks to more Grimms on the street doing another spin dash he launches towards a beowolf as it was about to hurt a little girl, before it threw it's claw Shadow was behind the beowolf with his blade barley touching the ground, then the beowolf was server in half as each side fall and laying on the ground.

Shadow looks at the girl; she almost resembles Maria except for the brown hair and orange eyes. He walks towards and offers her a hand to get up.

"Go and find cover, I'll handle these monsters." He said, the girl accepted his help and begun to run in a random direction to find shelter.

Shadow turns around to see more beowolfs and creeps charging towards him, he jump a few feet in the air as he started glowing in a dark-red color aura. He raises his right hand and yellow spears appear around him, then he threw his hand forward at the Grimms.

" **Chaos Spear"**

Severely tens of spears started launching at the Grimms, as the spears makes contact they exploded destroying them. He lands and run towards some others Grimms, moving so fast while slashing them down only two Grimms were left.

"Yes Shadow, your semblances: Chaos is stronger than last I saw you use it, able to destroy a few Grimms with one shot and your speed is impressive as ever. Now show me more." The mystery man said as he continues to watch Shadow's fighting skills and power against the Grimms.

As Shadow was about to run to see if more Grimms are still in the city, a strong howl was unleash as he turns around to see the Alpha Beowolf howling towards the sky then look at Shadow. It began to charge at him fearlessly, just as Shadow was getting ready to charge as well but heard a loud squelch as he turns to see another nevermore charging from his other side. Both Grimms attacking from both sides at once, Shadow still remains calm as he cross his arms and charges his aura as he glows, the two Grimms were a few feet from him as they're about to strike him down. Shadow expands his arms and lunge his head back open his widely as his aura grew brighter and spared out.

" **Chaos Blast"**

A big dark-red explosion appears from Shadow's body, consuming the two Grimms igniting them in mere seconds, leaving completely nothing behind.

 **(Music End)**

As the explosion died down, Shadow breath heavy a little as he look around to see no more Grimms in sight and putting his sword back on the holder then the man appear in front of him again with his arms clapping together.

"Well done Shadow you've really exceeded my expectation."

"Glade you enjoy the show cause the next act will be your last act of death." Shadow said in puns as he holds up two of his fist.

"Patient young hedgehog-faunus, our battle will come probably sooner than expected, you're still not at your fullest potential yet, and you're a bit tired from your fights with the Grimms." He said as he started to float up. "Continue to grow stronger Shadow I'm sure Beacon Academy will help you with that. After all that's the school you wish to go to become a Huntsman."

Shadow was confuse at first what he meant but felt something inside telling him to go to Beacon Academy, that he did wanted to go there and become a Huntsman for some reason. He looks up at the man still going up a little.

"Tell me who are you?" He yelled, demanding to at least know his name.

"…Mephiles." He answered, giving Shadow his name before disappearing in an instant spark of light.

The street was quiet as Shadow thought of what Mephiles said and the facts he knows more about him, and then he started to run on his hover-shoes from the city to a forest. He wanted answers and the only ways he can get some was going to Beacon Academy and seek out Mephiles. Whatever he'll find on this path, he'll know what to do that will decides the fate of not only himself, but all of Remnant as well.

* * *

 **KO hope you enjoy this trailer of our favorite anti-hero hedgehog as one of the main characters.**

 **I equipped him with a little chaos powers as his semblances and his sword from the game 'Sonic and the Black Knight' even about him losing his memories like from the Shadow the Hedgehog game.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy the forth and last trailer coming up next.**


	4. Katsuragi Ryu Trailer

**Katsuragi Ryu Trailer**

Inside the large room of the gym, a young girl wearing a black cloak, sitting on her knees with her eyes close, calmly recalling her life from her past to what she wants in the future. When she was a little girl, her parents were the best Huntsmen and Huntress and were the kindest to others, she had to one day become just like them someday and show the world her strength. But one day on a mission they were sent to, they never came back home nor ever heard from, some say a criminal they were sent to capture, threatens them about their daughter and ran far away for her safety and others say they died. The answers were unclear but led to a single man whose name Roman Torchwick. She vow to become a Huntress, hunt down Roman to find answers, and reunite with her parents, believing their still alive that is.

Appearing behind her in a flash of light stood a tall man with silver hair, aubum eyes, and wearing a black suite.

"Are you ready Katsuragi Ryu?" He asked.

Katsuragi stand up and threw the cloak off, revealing her full appearances. Sun tan skin color, long, soft blonde hair with a thin blue ribbon with a bow on each side of her head and bright blue eyes to match. Her clothing are a bit expose like her white school uniform unbutton, revealing most of her torso; practically her H-cup breast, blue plaid skirt, long socks, and her favorite black and gold metal boots adorned with small blue tassels on either side. Her weapon: Dragon Rebellion also has spinning blades and hook from the soles.

"More ready than ever Kiriya-sensei." Katsuragi excited, today she's taking her final test at her ninja training dojo to enroll to Beacon Academy where her parents went.

Kiriya nodded and snapped his finger, in an instant four more girls appear behind him. They are his students and Katsuragi's friends she train with together. Asuka Hanzo: granddaughter of the founder of the dojo, Ikaruga: Herd to her adoptive wealthy ninja family, Yagyu: A prodigy ninja and care's for her friends; mostly Hibari, Hibari: The cheerfully girl who always things sweet and cute and want to become strong to protect her friends.

"I'm really glad guys are helping me with this, I've never would have made it this far without you." She said, she always has her friends beside her whenever things were difficult and when she feels sad.

"Well that's what friends are for and glad to have been friends." Asuka said.

"I'm very proud that you are taking your life a bit serious like attending Beacon Academy is such an honor." Ikagura exclaim, Katsuragi may have been a bit perverted and cocky at times but she can be straight and serious when she wants to.

"Just remember that we'll always be with you in spirit to give you strength to fight on." Yagyu said wisely.

"That's right; you'll always be our friend as others you'll meet to be our friends too, including your soul mate out there." Hibari childish said, sometimes she always believes that she and the others will find their Mr. Right someday to live a peacefully life with a family of their own.

Katsuragi signs at Hibari soul mate comment, she did like hang out with boys sometime and even had a friend before he moved to Mistral. Even though she doesn't feel like wanting a relationship with a guy yet because all she can focus are her goals right now.

"Not sure if I'll ever find a guy for me, like you finding a guy who can accept two wives if there is such guy."

 **(Meanwhile at a city near Vale)**

A young boy was reading his favorite comic book when suddenly he sneezes.

"Bless you, Jotaro." Jotaro's big sister Coco said.

"Thanks Coco." He thanked her, wondering if there was somebody taking about him but didn't mind and went back to his comic.

 **(Back at the Dojo)**

"Oh I know he's out there somewhere and someday Yagyu and I will marry him altogether." Hibari proclaim that she and Yagyu will find the man who will accept them both, while Yagyu blush red-pink about the idea even that she wanted to be by Hibari side always.

Asuka and Ikagura too were thinking of finding their guy as well. Hoping they'll accept that they're ninjas and doing their own favorite things to do in their spare time, then Ikagura spoke.

"While finding our perfect pair is fine and all, we have an important matter to do now. Prepare yourself Katsuragi Ryu." Ikagura ready herself to fight as she brought out her nodachi: Hien.

"Right it's time to if you're truly ready to face the world and show them what ninjas are all about." Asuka said as brings out her two wakizashi: Green Willow and Red Blossom.

Yagyu nodded and ready her Bladed Oilpaper Umbrella as Hibari glow her aura a bit and a big pink bunny with a red hanger shift and a symbol on its forehead as it being coated a little of lightning.

 **(Senran Kagura-Break Your World: Sasaki Sayaka)**

Katsuragi look at her friends as she got very excited to battle them and taking the first step of accomplishing her goals. She brought up her right knee up to the stomach level and move her right hand in front, giving her friends the 'come on' signal to let them know she's ready to fight.

Everything was silent for a few short second. Asuka was first to charge, swing her left blade to Katsuragi but she kick the attack away and bring her leg back to swing kick as Asuka block it with her arm but got push back a few feet. Ikagura came behind Katsuragi as she quickly unsheathing Hien to slash her, Katsuragi felt danger from behind and quickly stand on one hand to up-swing kick the sword above missing its target, then Katsuragi started to swing rapid kicks while still one-handed standing as Ikagura block and clash against her. The clash last for a few second and push each other away from one last clash, Katsuragi flip back on her feet as Ikagura regain her balances, Katsuragi turns to her right to see Yagyu dashing to her to up-swing strike with her umbrella, Katsuragi step back dodging the strike feeling strong wind and straight kick but got block the umbrella. The kicks continues to attack its target as it keep getting block, Yagyu pulls out a hidden blade from the umbrella holder once she was ready, she swift the kicks away and thrust her blade towards her opponent, but just as the blade was a few inches close Katsuragi did a strong high-kick near her. Suddenly a confuse Yagyu was push back by a vacuum wind slash, leaving a few cuts on her clothes, she remain her stamina and look at Katsuragi with a smirk.

Katsuragi's semblances is wind; able to create wind-basis attacks like flying slashes, wind like bullets, big wall wind attacks, even using the wind to make her fly and increase her speed.

Katsuragi heard a small static sound as it got a little louder and closer? She quickly look up and dash away from the spot as a big lightning bolt strikes the ground, turning over to see Hibari riding on her big bunny friend's head.

"Ooo we almost had her with **Crazy Rabbit** Ninto, but we'll get her." She said with determination as Ninto nodded and began to charge.

Ninto did a left hook with its left ear and a straight punch with its other ear, Katsuragi block the first strike with a high-knee and jump up to dodge the second, then Hibari jump towards Katsuragi with a double straight kick. Katsuragi did the same and the two clashes, creating a small shockwave, quickly ended Hibari grab her legs pulling her closer as she spin around and strike her stomach with a butt-smack, coated in lightning which is her semblances, sending her flying. Ninto follows her as its ears coated in lightning spark, swinging them to hit Katsuragi, she quickly regain her focus as she sees Ninto and ready herself. Her light-green aura coated her boots as she's about to use her semblances, she air-jump straight to Ninto as she begun to use one of her secret ninja arts.

" **Cross Panzer"**

The two barrage attacks clash as they try to get the upper hand on each other, but Katsuragi was faster as she did an air-jump up above Ninto and slammed her foot on its head crashing its face to the ground, and then disappear in a puff of smoke. Hibari was shocked by this which gave Katsuragi an opening, dash behind her and roundhouse kick so hard, Hibari's aura depleted and sending flying to a wall knock out.

Yagyu saw this and got angry she's charge her blue aura and swung her umbrella, ready to launch her Ultimate secret ninja arts.

" **Icicle Rain Drop"**

Sharp ice shards sprung out of her spinning umbrella like from a machinegun, Katsuragi dodge and kicks away the shards as she charge towards Yagyu, as she got close she brought up right leg and prepare another of her secret ninja art.

" **Rapid Twister"**

As the name impales, rapid kick in coated of whirlwinds strikes Yagyu furiously slowly depleting her aura, one last knock her and her aura away to a wall right next to Hibari.

Katsuragi felt proud of defeating her friends knowing not only her but also her friends become stronger too, then she felt something strong behind her. She turns to see Ikagura charging her darj-blue aura flames-like into her Hien, preparing her Ultimate secret ninja crunch down and starts spinning while standing on both hand and being surrounded by an aura-like tornado, Ikagura charge at the twister as Katsurgai ready for the clash using another secret ninja art.

" **Zekka Hoosen"**

" **Tornado Spindle"**

In an instant the two were now back-to-back from each other as Katsuragi right leg outward and Ikagura with her sword in front, a moment later Ikagura fell on her knees, losing the clash but proud of her friend.

"Well done, you really have come far never lose that will power." Ikagura said before lying down on the ground.

Katsuragi smile of what she said and stand proud but her battle was not over yet, she turns to face her last opponent: Asuka Hanzo.

"You're definitely going to be a great Huntress, now for you're finally battle." Asuka said as she charge up her green aura and explode, engulf of her aura. The aura dimes down showing Asuka in her strongest mode: Deep Shadow.

Katsuragi knew that Asuka is the strongest and dreamed of beating the strongest, she charge up the remains of her aura into one finally attack; her Ultimate secret ninja art. The two charge at each other to do their finally attack against each other, Katsuragi knew that this was her change of making her way to Beacon, becoming a strong Huntress, stopping Roman and his crimes, and reuniting with her parents. She now leaps; pointing both her feet outward and spin fast like a drill covering in an aura tornado and Asuka cross her arms with her swords engulf of her aura ready to strike.

" **Hanzo-Style Full Blossom"**

" **Dead Screw Dragon"**

A huge shockwave from the clash explode while the others who woke up beforehand tried to withstand it. Either of the two moves an inch as their attacks kept going, trying to overpower each other. Asuka push a little farther with a few steps believing that she'll win but Katsurgai proved her wrong, pushing pass her limited to push pass Asuka's swords and made contact. Pushing her back and into the air, Asuka's aura completely depleted just as Katsuragi ran out of aura.

They both fell but were caught by their teacher Kiriya, he sat the two down as the girl came to join.

 **(Music Stop)**

"Well done Katsuragi, you've really shown us what you're capable of." Kiriya said, giving his student a thumb up.

"Thanks and couldn't have done it without my friends."

Just as things were calming down a bit after the tense battle, Hibari suddenly felt something touching her breast. She looks down to see a hand that belongs to Katsuragi groping her breast.

"Hahaha and now it's time for my little reward, don't ya think girls." She said with a creep voice and a little shine in her eyes.

Katsuragi rip off Hibari's tops leaving her breast expose and started groping and even sucking on the nipples. The girls felt a little fear as they heard Hibari moan loudly, they knew about Katsuragi perverted side that scares them, they try crawling away with little strength they have left in their bodies after the fight. Expect for Yagyu who wants to save Hibari from the groping.

"Aw don't worry Yagyu, you'll joining this as well with all of in our little boobs bonding." Katsurgai said as she leaps towards the screaming girls feeling the wrath of the pervert dragon.

As Katsuragi got the entire group trap in her groping hold squeezing their breast and sucking their nipples, they tried calling their teacher for help but he's already outside not wanting to disrupt their bonding time.

"I wonder if there'll be a guy that accepts Katsuragi major pervert side as well." He signed as walks away from the door.

 **(Back to Jotaro)**

Jotaro was now eating some dinner that Coco made when he suddenly sneeze again.

"Oh my, there must be someone talking about you if you sneeze like that." Coco stated, thinking that there must be a girl out there for him.

"Yare Yare Daze, let's hope it's nothing bad or whatever." He said, not knowing that something will happen in the future and involving a girl as well.

* * *

 **KO the last trailer is none other than our favorite pervert ninja: Katsuragi from Senran Kagura.**

 **I kept some of her features like the wind as her semblances, her fighting skills, techniques, and of course her pervert side towards other girls. I even add that Katsuragi unknowingly was talking about Jotaro in a universally romances connection, their love will happen later on the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy all the trailers and now it's time for the main story, see you all then.**


	5. Chapter 1 Episode 1

**Ōi naru shinka e to ima** **susume!**

 **In a black screen, a red star shape appears and zooms out as the blackness fades showing the star as a birthmark of Jotaro Adel. He turns up to the screen and drives his fist to the screen, zooming out farther to see Beacon Academy.**

 **Ah** **mimi o sumaseba** **kokoeru darō** **to your heart**

 **The scene change to Katsurgai, while showing her symbol, practicing her kicks as a few sweets drip from her face, then she stop for a breather, thinking her friends from the Hanzo njnja to news of Beacon and mostly thinking of Jotaro, before doing a double up kick releasing a wind slash across the field.**

 **Sō** **michi naru jidai no** **takaraka na ano ashioto**

 **Next scene shows Oozaru, showing his symbol, eating lots of food in the cafeteria while Ruby, sitting next to him, ate a cookie and watch him with a smile and a little blush. Oozaru sat down his last bowl down and got up, he asks Ruby to join him outside, she nodded and the two ran out together hand-in-hand.**

 **Kurushimi ni** **uchikatta toki**

 **Arata naru densetsu ga hajimaru** **tatta ima**

 **Next is Shadow, showing his symbol, standing on top of Beacon's tower gazing at the broken moon, few flash backs of a girl: Maria getting shot by a soldier. His fist crunches in anger and shaking but a hand stop the shaking, Shadow turns to see Yang placing her other hand on his cheek. The two faces lean closer like they were about to kiss, but got interrupted by the rising sun, blinding the screen.**

 **Mugendai ni hirogare**

 **Zooming out, seeing team RWBY and JNPR standing together, bringing out their weapons ready to fight.**

 **Kanōsei yo hirakare**

 **Shikō no level** **kabe o kowashimezase**

 **Last persons in front are Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, they pointed their weapons in front preparing for battle.**

 **Yowaki jibun norikoe**

 **Dozens of Grimms like beowolfs, ursas, a death stalker, and a nevermore are seen charging towards the screen.**

 **Saijōkyū no asu e**

 **Hikari o hanatsu** **chikyū no rekishi** **kono te de tsukure!**

 **The scene burst into flames as Roman Torchwick and five shadow figures appears through the flames, then two more in front shows up; a woman with a glowing gold-amber eye and a young man with a red eye on his right side.**

 **Mezameyuku sekai e to ima** **susume!**

 **Jotaro is seen with his team and friends facing the evil group, staring at each other for a moment before charging to the center to clash. Jotaro and the mystery red eyes man jump high towards each other.**

 **Ōi naru shinka e to ima** **susume!**

 **Both warriors ready their right arm and crunched fist as they get closer and launch their fist at each other into a hard clash. The screen goes black and words started to appear; revealing the title of the story with a big red star in the back.**

 **Welcome to Beacon! New Faces of Friends and Rivals!**

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _The city of Vale is under attack by Grimms everywhere and the people are doing their best to escape, only two people remain unfazed by the city's destruction as they are staring straight at each other._

 _One young man's figure was unclear do to being cover in darkness except his red eyes and the other was Jotaro; in bad conduction. His body is cover in bruises, little blood from his wounds, but even after all of that he's still standing with furious anger in his eyes._

 _Behind the shadow figure is an old man that Jotaro seems to know, his body looks all wither and skinny to the bones; like he's been drain of some kind?_

 _With no hesitation, Jotaro charge to the evil man determined to kill this bastard for the horrid he has cost involving lives and pissing him off. The evil man chuckle at this and decided to end their ultimate battle once and for all._

" _This is the final round." The evil man said as he leaps towards Jotaro._

 _Both warriors are charging closer to each other, ready to end the battle. As the two were a few inches from each other, readying their fist. The scene suddenly fades into nothing but a white void._

 **(Real world)**

Jotaro wakes up from his little nap, looking around seeing other teens like him realize he's inside an airship flying towards Beacon Academy. While he was glad it was just a dream he couldn't help but feel that the dream was real or something almost like a vision, but he didn't that bother him as got up and walk around a bit. Seeing other new students like him, wanted to become the best Huntsmen/Huntress they can be. He looks outside the window while stretching his shirt a bit to let out some steam he then heard a voice from above?

"Wow that's an awesome tattoo you got, feeling like you can reach the stars huh."

Jotaro look up to see and young monkey Faunus boy sitting on top of a silver pole. He looks back at the star mark on the lower neck down to the left and sign.

"Actually it's a birthmark; I was born with it when my parents found me." He said, looking the monkey boy as he give an 'oh' signs; meaning he understands then the pole went short and he got on his feet.

"Well still it's a cool mark that makes you feel like you going to do something awesome and dangerous in the future. By the way, I'm Oozaru Scarlatina." Oozaru intrudes himself to his soon-to-be-new-friend.

"Jotaro Adel or Jojo, either way that's fine." Jotaro said as the two shake hands, and then Jotaro just realize something.

"If by any chance are you related to a girl name Velvet?"

"Yeah she's my big sister also a second year in Beacon now, why?" Oozaru wonder how did Jotaro know his sister's name.

"Because my big sister: Coco Adel is the leader of the team your sister on!" Jotaro stated.

Oozaru gasp of the news, remembering that Velvet talked about a teammate name Coco and he's talking to the little brother of that Coco.

"Wow what a coincidence that two little brothers of our sisters team would meet up like, kinda feels honor huh?"

Jotaro nodded as the two look out the window for a while until Oozaru broke the silent.

"So when said that your parents found you, does that mean?" He asked wondering about Jotaro being adopted.

"Yes, they found me on their doorsteps and decided to take me in as one of their own without a second thought." Jotaro then shows his birthmark again. "This birthmark is all that I have of my real family, still I didn't care what the reason I'm happy to be here today it weren't for them." He smiled, even still wanting to answer of his real family and why leaving, he was glad to have a wonderful family now with stronger bond than blood.

"That's deep man but I would feel the same if I was adopted, hopefully that you and I will be on the same team like our sisters." Oozaru said, feeling that Jotaro is trust worthy even though they just met.

They turn to see the hologram TV news about the White Fang group and the dangerous criminal Roman Torchwick.

"Man the White Fang gone low, I felt bad for fighting against some of their own." Oozaru sign, remembering the time he fought against a few of the White Fang a few weeks ago.

"You actually fought them; I'm starting to see why someone younger like you got an early entrance to Beacon!" Jotaro shocked, now knowing someone who one or two years younger got to Beacon early.

"Oh you've notices my age huh, yeah I was more surprise when Ozpin came and said I got what it takes for Beacon." Oozaru said as he scratches his head in embarrass, while Jotaro sign, then the hologram change to a woman.

She's fair skin, very light-blonde hair tied to a bun on the back and a curl haging on the right side of her face. White long-sleeve that expose between her chests, puffy sleeves till the wrist are tight and spreading back out near her hands. Black business suit on her lower body, buttons in a vertical line in the front and light-brown stocking. She also has bright-green eyes and wears thin ovular glasses and earrings with a small beans and one on her collar. The hologram woman began to spoke.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's she?" Oozaru asked.

"My name is Glydna Goodwitch."

"Oh!"

"You are among a privileged few who have the honor of being selected to attain this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntress, it is you duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." Glydna finish her speech and the hologram disappear.

Jotaro, Oozaru, and other students look outside the window to see the city of Vale and Beacon Adcademy. Knowing that their new adventure has just begun things would be fine, until their moment was interrupted by two girls being gross out.

"Oh, Yang gross! You got have puke on your shoes!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-get away! Get away from me!"

Jotaro sign at this and just look away, minding his own business while Oozaru laugh a little of the girls freak out.

"Yare Yare Daze."

 **(After landing)**

Jotaro and Oozaru were now standing on the ground of Beacon Academy, taking in the moment of being in such an awesome place.

"Let's do our best to show the world what this generation can do." Oozaru said with determination.

"Yeah" Jotaro agreed as the two fist-bumps.

Suddenly an explosion happened; they turn to see two girls on a small crater and arguing. One girl has white long hair in a pony-tail style, wearing a white, blue, red dress with a skirt, light-blue with a scar on her left eye. The other girl has black hair with red tint to it, her whole clothing is color shades of black and red, wearing a red hooded cloak, and has silver eyes.

Oozaru eyes widen as he looks at the red hooded girl who he somewhat knows of her. Jotaro notice this and look back at the girls.

"You know her?" Jotaro asked.

"Kind of, we go the same school but never got around to hang out together." Oozaru said, he sometimes think the girl is great and want to be friend but always been more focus on fighting and food. He also wonders why is she here too.

"Go and help her out, she could use the company of someone her age. I meet up with you at the auditorium." Jotaro confirm to split up a bit as he walks away.

"Yeah sure, see ya man." Oozaru said goodbye to Jotaro as he walks towards the girl, who now lying on the ground depress.

"Welcome to Beacon." She said sadly, and then she notices something soft on her cheek. She turns to see a tail and looks up to see Oozaru holding out his hand.

"You were a lot more cheerful back at Signal Ruby Rose or Rose Girl." He said, using the nickname he gave her.

Ruby eyes widen recognizing Oozaru, she took his hand got up.

"Oozaru, w-what are you doing here, did you came all this way wish me good luck?" Ruby wonders, she feels whenever Oozaru is with her, she feels calm and being herself without being nerves.

"Actually it's more like enrolling here like you are it seems." He said, chuckle nervously.

Ruby shock to hear that Oozaru got two years head like her. She was about to ask him how but a voice intervene.

"I came by to see if there were trouble but it seems to work out well."

Both turn to see a tall boy with blonde hair, dark-blue eyes, wearing white chestplate and shoulder armor; black hoodie underneath, blue pants, sneakers, two belts crisscrossing, brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. He also carries a sword on his left side waist.

"Hey, I'm Jaune."

"Oozaru"

"Ruby"

The three were now starting on good terms until Ruby laugh a little.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Later on Oozaru told Ruby and Jaune about fighting some White Fang members, meeting Ozpin, and getting into Beacon. Ruby tells of fighting some thugs and Roman when they tried to rub a dust shop and meeting Ozpin as well. The two were surprise at each other and going to the same school together. Next came complaining about monition sickness.

"All I'm saying is that monition sickness is a common problem than people let on." Jaune said as Ruby and Oozaru laugh a bit.

"Look I'm sorry! Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby exclaimed.

"And if people call you crater face?" Oozaru asked, thinking it would be funny.

"Hey, explosion was an accident!"

"Well the names Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue – ladies love it!" He said proudly.

"That kinda sounds something your mom would tell you." Oozaru stated.

"Well she does always says that to keep me… never mind." Jaune drop the subject.

An award silences fell and Ruby decided to break the silence.

"So I got this." She said, pulling out her weapon: Crescent Rose.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked surprise of Ruby's weapon.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." She answered to the confuse Jaune.

"It's also gun dude." Oozaru explain what Ruby meant. "And I got this baby right here, Full Moon Pole." Showing off his weapon as it expand to his height.

"Cool what's it do." Jaune asked.

"Grab on and find out." Oozaru suggested. He grabs Jaune around his waist and got Ruby with his tail, making her blush a bit.

Just when he thinks he's ready, the pole expanded upward about 10 feet high for a few moment contract back down. Oozaru lets go of the two and Ruby spoke up.

"That pole of yours is awesome as ever." Ruby said exactly, making Oozaru chuckle and blush a bit. She then turns to Jaune.

"So what've you got?"

"Oh I, uh… I got this sword." Pulling out his sword to show his friends as they are being amaze by the blade. "Yeah, and I got this shield, too!" Showing them the scabbard expands into a shield.

"So what they do?" Ruby asked. Suddenly the shield got fumbles a bit then Jaune got it, shrinking down.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away…" He explained.

"But it still weighs the same." Oozaru wondered.

"Yeah it does…" Jaune sadly admits.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo… I guess I did go little overboard when designing it." Ruby said, admitting about her loves for weapons.

"Wait – you made that!?" Jaune asked in shock.

"Same with my weapon as well, all students in Signal make their own weapons. But something tells me yours is a different case." Oozaru said, wondering about Jaunes's weapon.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby said.

"I agree, carrying on the will of a warrior and showing others that the classic are still awesome." Oozaru encouraged Jaune.

"Yeah, the classic…"

"Also thanks for company us."

"No prob, my mom always says that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"Cool so does anyone know where the auditorium where all new students are gathering?" Oozaru asked. Wonder if they're going the right way.

"I was just following you guys." Ruby said.

"Yeah same here." Jaune said.

As they wonder which way to go, Oozaru thought of how Jotaro is doing right now?

 **(At the auditorium)**

Jotaro was among the crowed of new students like him. He looks around a bit to see Oozaru but has not arrived yet, still looking around he sees a familiar face from his last school.

She has long blonde hair that reach down to her waist, purple eyes, wears a tan vest with puffy cup sleeves with black cuffs with two golden buttons and a low-cut yellow shirt underneath, two golden bracelets with black fingerless gloves underneath. Black shorts under a brown belt with a white asymmetrical back shirt, an orange infinity scarf around her neck and brown high-knee platform boots.

Jotaro knew this girl too well as he would consider her a 'rival' when they each other fought sometime. Decided to not get bored, he walks to the girl to have a friendly chat.

"Nice to see you haven't cause trouble, Yang Xiao Long."

Yang turns to see Jotaro with shock and exciting look.

"Jotaro, good to see you too, hope you're ready to settle our score once and all." Yang said. In the past, Jotaro and Yang have always challenged each other to a duel to see who is the strongest but always ended in a draw.

"Don't worry, I intended to end our little 'play time' as well." Jotaro said.

Just as Yang was about to respond, something or someone grab her from behind and started groping her breast, causing Yang to blush.

"Oh my check these huge orbs of beauty." A blonde girl said, while feeling some pleasure.

"HEY weirdo let me go." Yang yelled, demanding to be release as she moans a bit.

"Sorry, I just can't help it when it comes to beautiful boobs big or small." She said, wanting to enjoy them more but her wrist were grab by someone and pulled one hand off forcefully.

"Hey, she asked nicely and I suggest you let go or you'll be seeing stars in a painful way." Jotaro stated, hopefully that she'll listen before feeling the wrath of Yang's anger and no one would want to see that.

"Oh yeah well I say you're the one who will be" But she didn't finish her sentences as she made eye contact with Jotaro.

Something felt shinning and sparkled in their eyes as they continue to stare at each other, something that they wanted for so long but didn't what exactly is. As they keep staring, Yang got the girls other hand off of her other breast and look at the two, deciding to snap them back to reality with fake cough.

"So I take it that's your own little, 'bonding time.'" Yang asked as the two look at her took a step back from each other.

"Yeah sorry about that, I try to hide my sadness so others won't have to worry, then the next thing I know it became a habit." She said, feeling a bit sorry for that sudden moment.

"That's fine, we all have own way of dealing with stress, the name Yang Xiao Long." Yang said, offering a hand shake.

"Katsuragi Ryu or you can call me Kat for short." Katsuragi accepted the hand shake. Yang notices Katsuragi's breast as they bounces a little, they were bigger than her own and starting to feel somewhat jealous.

"And you are…?" Katsuragi asks turning to Jotaro.

"Jotaro Adel or Jojo, either way is fine." Jotaro said. Then a thought came to mind and decided to ask Yang something.

"Yang just wondering is your little sister Ruby here by any chance."

"Believe it or not, yes she got accepted here two years early though she doesn't think of herself special." Yang answered, wondering if Ruby is doing fine on her own since leaving her at the court yard.

"You'll be surprise that a monkey faunus name Oozaru is here as well, seems to know your sister too." He said, wanted to give Yang a heads up of another younger student.

"Cool, those two must be lucky to get here at such a young age. Almost like in a mysterious way." Katsuragi said. One thing all life have in common is that everything works unexpected than you think.

"And speaking to the two I see them now." Yang said, seeing Ruby and Oozaru with Jaune walking in. "Hey Ruby, over here, I save you a spot." She shout, letting her sister know where she is.

"Oh I see Yang!" Ruby spotted Yang.

"And I see Jotaro with her." Oozaru said also spotted Jotaro.

"Well we gotta go, see you after the ceremony." Ruby said as she and Oozaru leave Jaune alone.

"Hey wait!" Jaune said but they were already gone. Feeling all alone, wondering if he'll fine another nice girl to talk to.

"Hey sis, how's your first day going?" Yang asked, but relives an anger look from Ruby.

"You mean since you _ditch_ me and I exploded?" Ruby angrily said.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No there was an actually an explosion involving some dust and a mean white hair girl wouldn't stop yelling at her and has quite the anger issue too." Oozaru telling the others what happen but didn't realize that the girl he's talking about is standing right beind him.

"YOU"

Finally noticing her presents, Ruby quickly jumps into Oozaru's arms in fear.

"Oh, God, it's happening again." She scared.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff." The white hair girl stated.

"Whoa, you really did explode." Katsuragi amaze of Ruby's earlier accident.

"It was an accident!" Ruby said as she got down from Oozaru's arms and turn to the girl.

"It was an accident!" She said again, but the girl hold out a pamphlet to her face. "What's this?" She wonders.

The girl began talking like a business women about the 'Schnee Dust Company' and other business that some don't quite understand much. Just as she was finish, Jotaro took the pamphlet to look at it and just realize who the girl is.

"Now I recognize you, you're Weiss Schnee: the heiress of the big dust company in Remnant." Jotaro said, realizing the girl some earlier is part the Schnee family, though he didn't care much.

"Well you sound like you don't care about some big shots around and I don't care, just make sure that girl doesn't go near me." Weiss said, pointing her finger to Ruby.

"Look I think you two got off on the wrong foot here. Why not start over and be friends okay?" Yang suggested, hoping that things won't go bad.

"Great idea, sis!" Ruby agreed as she turns to Weiss. "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby." Then Oozaru step in.

"And I'm Oozaru, hope we can be friends."

"Oh, sure like we can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about boys like some tall blonde guy." Weiss said sarcastically.

"You're not serious about this are you?" Oozaru asked, wondering if Weiss was just playing around.

"No" She said with a death glare.

"Why don't you idiots shut up already."

Everyone turn to a certain black-red hedgehog faunus who looks mad.

"Hey cool it; some of us are trying to make new friends!" Yang said, feeling a fended by this guy.

"As if friends will do anything good in this life, maybe you should just walk away before getting eaten by a beowolf." The hedgehog faunus said, making fun of Yang like she didn't had what it takes.

As things were heating up among them. They turn their attention to Ozpin readying his speech on the stage with Glydna beside him.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protect the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin finished, many students whisper to themselves about what said and mean.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. You are dismissed.

The hedgehog faunus left, not caring to deal with Yang at the moment. The rest were a bit puzzle about Ozpin.

"Well he was kind of… off." Yang said.

"It's almost like he wasn't there." Ruby added as the others agreed.

"I'm naturally blonde you know." Jaune said beind Weiss as she facepalmed herself about what she said earlier.

 **(The ballroom at night)**

Everyone is in their pajamas while enjoying the night. Five friends gather together to enjoy some company and getting to know each other.

"It's like a big slumber party." Yang said excitedly.

"Well Velvet always told me to be careful around lots of girls in one place." Oozaru said, remembering about Velvet telling him no fooling around with girl, especially older ones.

"I know I will when I get close to them." Katsuragi said in a sneaky way.

"Well I'll be sure to bail you out of jail for force group groping." Jotaro said, making fun of Katsuragi's women obsession as she cross her arms and puff her cheeks in announces.

Oozaru look over to Ruby, writing in a journal.

"Writing to the others back home, I they'll be thrilled to hear what's been going on." Oozaru asked, thinking of how his old friends are doing right now.

"Yeah, want to make sure I don't lose in touch with them." Ruby said.

"Look Ruby, sure things started off bad but look how many friends you made, including Jaune and he seems like a cool dude, and Weiss… will come around eventually." Oozaru said, trying to cheer up Ruby as she smiles.

"Thanks Oozaru, least I can count you of being there for me." She happily said as the monkey boy smiles back. Then turn to see Yang making kisses noises, intimating them like they were a couple as they felt embarrasses and disgust.

Ruby looks around a bit until she spotted familiar girl with long black hair and a bow on her head.

"You know her?" Jotaro asked, looking at the girl too.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." Ruby said.

"Well we serenely know that guy next to her."Jotaro said as he pointed to the hedgehog guy from before.

"Well let's go and say hello." Yang said as she grabs Ruby's arm and drag her. The other looks at each other and decided to follow the two.

The black hair girl was reading her book until she spotted Yang, Ruby, and three others walking towards her, seeing them as they just want to say hi to her.

"Helloooo! I believe you two know each other." Yang said.

"Aren't you… that girl that exploded?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah! My name is Ruby! But you can call me Crater… Actually just call me Ruby." Ruby said, feeling a bit award.

"And don't believe we got your name mister. I'm Oozaru Scarlatina." Oozaru said, wanting to get to know the hedgehog guy.

"Shadow Rogue." Shadow signed, didn't know why but just felt like introducing himself to others.

"What about you?" Yang asks the girl.

"Blake" She signed.

"I'm Katsuragi Ryu, hope we get along."

"Jotaro Adel, pleasure to meet you."

"You two know each other?" Oozaru asked.

Shadow and Blake look at each other and back to the others.

"Just have in common of wanted to be alone." Shadow said, not caring about others much.

Award silences fell upon them, wondering if they should keep talking or leave. Jotaro spoke up to Blake.

"What book your reading, seems interest." He asked as Blake took this a bit surprise.

"Well… i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." She said about her book.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… They're one of the reasons I want to become a Huntress." Ruby said, talking about why she wants to become a Huntress.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live a happily ever after?" Blake asked as she laughs a little.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books… Someone who fought for what is right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's… very ambitious for a child." Blake said before looking a bit frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"My ambition is almost the same as Ruby's; I want to fight the strongest fighters out there, even those with strength beyond of the whole world, my greatest strength is my tenacity and never giving up attitude. I don't fight to defeat others, I fight to defeat myself. I'll even help and protect lives along the way." Oozaru stated about himself, this earn a small chuckle from Shadow.

"So you thrive on becoming stronger and bursting limits. Both of your ambitions sounds childish if you're not prepare to back them up." Shadow said. He looks over to Yang and had a thought, he reach into his bag brought out a wrapped tin follies and toss it to Yang.

Yang was confused by this action and decided open it to see what it is? To her surprise it was a chili dog, smells good and looks tasty as well. She looks at Shadow.

"Just my way of saying sorry about earlier, I just been going through some… rush times." Shadow said, remembering what he been through before coming to Beacon.

Yang smile with a little blush and took a bit out of the chili dog, it was really good.

"Thanks, hope we can get along a bit more in the future." She thanked Shadow as he nodded at her.

"Well, guess you might have found yourself a soon-to-be-lover huh sis." Ruby said smirking.

"Oh like you and Oozaru didn't do anything romantic yet." Yang mock back at Ruby to which she and Oozaru blush and they begun to argue.

"Well, Ruby, Oozaru, everyone, it's a pleasue to ha-" But Blake was cut off when Weiss enter the scene.

"What in the world is going on over here? Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss yelled softy, she turns to see Yang, Ruby, and the others.

"Oh, not you again!" Both Weiss and Yang said at the same time.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said, agreeing with Weiss.

"Oh _now_ you're on my side!" Weiss complained.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby said.

"Come on, she's trying to be nice, what do you think of her." Oozaru asked, defending Ruby.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Blake rolled her as eyes at the fight, decided it was time to sleep she put away her, pick up her candle and blow it out. As the scene goes black a loud smack was heard.

SMACK

"Katsuragi, don't try to grab girl's breast before getting know them even after that." Jotaro said with a strict voice.

"Ok got it. Sorry Blake it's kind of a habit of my, no hard feelings." Katsuragi said, hoping that Blake didn't think of her the wrong way.

"T-that fine, something's are beyond our control even to our self." Blake said nervously as everything went to complete silences.

 **KO awesome finally got my first chapter done, it was a bit longer than I thought it would. Hope you all enjoy it**

 **The scene where Jotaro and Katsuragi met eye contact is from the Hotal Transylvania movie of how Johnny and Mavis first met. Starting a little spark of their romance, hehe.**

 **Shadow and Yang will get their moments in time throughout the story and as for Ruby and Oozaru. Let just say they might be the first to become a couple but we'll just to have wait and see.**

 **Oops almost forgot, I use the dragon ball raging blast theme: Progression as a main theme for the time being like part one of the story. Hope you enjoy and look forward in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 2 Episode 2

**First Step Taken! Survive The Initiation!**

Everyone wakes up in the morning to get ready for their initiation to become officially students of Beacon Academy. They got breakfast, clean up some of their stuff from the ballroom, brush their teethes, and are now in the locker room getting their gear for whatever this school has in store for them.

As Jotaro got his gloves ready, Oozaru took note of them and decided to ask out of curiosity.

"Hey Jotaro, those gloves are your weapons?" He asked.

Jotaro turn to Oozaru and back to his gloves, then back to Oozaru with a grin. "Indeed, these destructive bad boys are Star Platinum. Let just say they give me a boost to my punches in a way…" He stops to see Oozaru smile a bit bigger then said. "You'll have to find that out during the initiation." Oozaru signed but let it be, to wait and see what they can do.

"A secret signal so we find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" A girl voice asked while behind the two friends.

They turn to see what appear to be two long-time friends. One is a girl; she has short orange hair, green eyes, and seems to be the most energetic and cheerful. Wears a white sleeveless top with a heart shape hole somewhat on top of her chest, white sleeves detached on each arm, a black vest, pinkie fingerless gloves, a short pink sport skirt, shoes with mix colors of pink and white, and an armor that shows between her shoulder, neck, and end at her waist.

The other is a boy; he has black hair that's tied into a ponytail mid-way down to his neck with a magenta streak on the left side. Black eyes matched his hair, dark green long-sleeve tailcoat that is red on the inside with black and gold trimming with pink cuffs, long sleeves black shirt underneath, light-tan pants, and black shoes. He seems to be the gentle and quite kinda guy.

"Nora?" The boy spoke to his friend Nora.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora stop talking to hear what Ren had to say.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of sound." He said while putting his two handguns with blades at the front: StromFlower into his sleeves.

Nora thought for a sec and shout exciting. "That's why it's **perfect**! No one will suspect we're working together."

Ren smile and walk. "Come on Nora, let's go" Nora follows him skipping. "But not together-together." She said.

"Well those two seem ready to go, right Ruby?" Oozaru asked, checking if Ruby is good to go.

"That right, no more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you stuff." Ruby said as she bringing out Crescent Rose and hugging it happily. "Today, I let my sweetheart do the talking."

"Well. Just remember that others are taking the initiation as you are. So new meeting new people and working together with them will help you grow up." Yang said, hoping to encourage Ruby to make new friends.

"I thought milk helps you grow up, unless it involves growth spurt?" Oozaru confused, thought that Yang was talking about body-growth, everyone tilted their heads or sign at the confuse monkey boy.

"I also heard that this school forms teams, what you'll do about that?" Jotaro asked.

Ruby felt nervous a bit before answering. "Um, I-I don't know… maybe on teams with either of you guys."

"Well maybe you should be someone else's team?" Yang said as she strokes her hair.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on the team with?" Ruby said, not liking of her sister is saying.

"I don't mind being on your team." Oozaru said.

"Yang is just saying that it'll help you 'break out of your shell'." Jotaro said, trying to help Yang.

"W-what I don't need to break out of my shell. That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune panic as he passes by Ruby, Yang, Jotaro, and Oozaru.

"You okay there, Jaune?" Shadow asked, walking up to Jaune's side.

"Oh Shadow, I'm not sure if I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday or even remember to count that high."

Shadow look at Jaune paper for a sec and thought it might have been a glitch or something. "Come on; let's go to the locker you put in. I think that's your locker." He said as he and Jaune walks to the locker.

Three girls were getting ready, two are Weiss and Katsuragi and the other girl is well known to others.

She has long red hair in a ponytail that's waist-length, vivid-green eyes and light-green eyeshadow, seems tall and muscular, wore an armor vest on her center body and legs, opera wide brown gloves with one armor elbow length on one arm, a black A-line elastic mini-skirt, and a red ankle-length drapery wrap around her waist. Her name is Pyrrha Nikos.

"Can't believe that the Great and Powerful: Pyrrha Nikos is going to be in the same school as us. I'm getting excited to see how strong you are." Katsuragi said, always wonder what it'll be like to fight Pyrrha.

"Oh I'm sure we'll have a great time together and test our strength as well." Pyrrha said, agreeing to Katsuragi challenge.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could on a team together if we the chance. I'm wouldn't mind?" Weiss said, hoping to get Pyrrha on her team.

"Well that's sounds grand." Pyrrha agreed.

Suddenly Jaune came between Weiss and Pyrrha, trying to flirt with Weiss. "Hey there snow angel, Jaune Arc, I believe you were talking about yesterday." He said, much to Weiss's dislike.

"Nices to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha greeting Jaune but ignore her.

"So getting exciting today, even about forming teams?" Katsuragi asked.

"I believe the teams are comprised of four students each." Pyrrha added.

Jaune move to Pyrrha to try and flirt with her as well. "Is that right, well hot-stuff play your cards right and maybe you could joining the winning team."

Shadow step in to speak with Jaune. "Slow down their Arc-man, let me just asks you have no idea who she is, do you?" Shadow asked.

"Not in the slightest." Jaune answer as Pyrrha shock a bit.

Weiss step in as well. "This is Pyrrha." "Hello, again!" Pyrrha greeted once more. "She graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss stated about Pyrrha's good grades.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said with a blank face.

"She's the champion of the Mistral Region Tournament 4 years in a row! A new record!" Katsuragi added.

"The what?" Jaune said, still no idea what their talking about.

"She's also on the cover of those pumpkin flake cereal boxes." Shadow added as well.

Jaune gasps of realization. "That's you?! They only do that for star-athletes and cartoon characters."

"Too bad the cereal isn't very good for you." Katsuragi stated, remembering the last time she tried one of those cereals.

"So after hearing all of that, do you really think of having her on your team?" Weiss asked.

"I-I guess not." Jaune said sadly.

Pyrrha walks to Jaune with her hand on his shoulder. "Actually Jaune, I think you'll make a great leader." She encourages him.

"Oh stop it!" Jaune brightly said by her words.

"Really, this behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss stated.

"Seems Pyrrha and probably Shadow are on board for team Jaune, maybe I'll change your mind in some way." Jaune said getting a little closer to Weiss.

"Okay that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss pleaded. Jaune turns to see Pyrrha's weapon: Milo thrown towards him but got caught by Shadow as it when an inch from Jaune.

"That's bit overkill, don't you think?" Shadow wonder, he toss Milo back to Pyrrha. "I'm sorry!" She apologizes as she caught her weapon.

The intercom system played as Glydna's voice was heard. "Will all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for the initiation? Again, will all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff immediately."

"Good luck guys." Katsuragi said, walking off.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said to Jaune.

"Likewise" Jaune signed.

Yang, Ruby, Jotaro, and Oozaru came by to their friends.

"Having trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asked as she smirks.

"My dad said that all women looks for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune asked, worried if he did something wrong.

Jaune felt a hand on his shoulder and turn to see Shadow. "Hey, you got a good start with Pyrrha. Let's go." Shadow said walking to the cliff. Jaune smile follows him with the other coming along.

 **(At Beacon cliff)**

All the new first-year students are lined up, standing on a tile each. Ozpin and Glynda looks among them before they can tell them about the initiation.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well let us to put an end of your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… **today**." Glynda explained.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you work well." Ozpin continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Some students, mostly Ruby, were a bit shock and excited. Nora felt she was right.

Shadow felt unease about this whole partnership, but he knew this was the way for him to continue on to find clues of his past. He notices Glynda is staring at him, with a sad look on her face, almost like she's worried about him, and somehow look as though she knows him. She stokes her head before returning to her tablet. He then felt his head hurting, like something was trying to get out. A new flashback came; it reveals some light above him and a mystery female figure came, offering her hand to him.

"Hey Shadow!" A voice called out to him.

Shadow was snap back to reality, turning to see Oozaru tilting his head.

"You okay man; you look like you're having a headache." Oozaru asked concern for his friend.

Shadow signed. "Yeah I'm fine, probably just tired." He lies to which Oozaru brought. He didn't want others to worry about him; he wants to find the answer of his life so he can decide what to do.

"Well just to let you know Ozpin said that we have to find a temple with relics for each pair, being monitored and grade through this initiation, and return here in one piece." Oozaru explained to Shadow of what he misses.

"Well just to let **you** know that talk you said about yourself. It makes you sound arrogant, cocky, and too proud of yourself." He stated which cost Oozaru to hang his head as he felt disappointed.

Just as the teachers were finish talking, students began to be launch from the tiles as they strike their own cool pose. Shadow look to Jaune who felt nervous and wants to give him some encouragement.

"Relax; you'll be fine, if strength and speed don't work out for you. There's always strategy to outsmart your enemies and use their strength against them." He said before getting launch.

Jaune felt a little confidence from Shadow's words then he screams like a little girl after being launch as well.

As Ozpin watch while taking a sip of his cup, he turns to Glynda and spoke.

"Was there anything you wish to talk to young Shadow, Glynda?" He asked as Glynda eyes widen of his question.

"W-what make you think I have any interest in Mr. Rogue?"

"Just a hunch, but I believe it has something to do with a case I sent you about a crash site… including finding a young boy at the center of it two years ago!" Ozpin exclaimed, remembering about an event involve something… that fell from the sky!

"I remember, but what make you think Mr. Rogue has anything to do with"

"You can't fool yourself my friend; you felt something special from that boy and what to care for him like he was your own son." Ozpin cut off Glynda, stating that he knows her more than anyone. "But felt mostly sad when he… disappear after you took him to the hospital." He said as he took another sip from his cup.

Glynda signed, knowing that Ozpin always did has his way of knowing things, even about those close to him. She remember the day of the crash site and… meeting Shadow.

 **(Flashback: 2 years ago)**

 _Glynda was walking deep into the Emerald forest to investigate an object that almost like it fell from the sky. She made it to the site._

 _The crater was as large as a deathstalker and the surroundings looks like a storm had blew over. Tresses were torn down and some little fire was everywhere. Inside the crater was a bust-up metal pod._

 _She swings once with her crop and using her semblances: telekinesis to fix the whole area easily and bringing the broken pod close to her._

 _She walks up close to see if anything was inside. She shocked to see that there was someone inside out cold and seems to be wounded a little. He was a certain hedgehog faunus._

 **(Flashback End)**

"(Shadow whatever happens to you back then and why coming here I don't know. Please stay alive.)" Glynda thought to herself. Hoping that Shadow will survive and getting a chance to talk to him. A single tear drop down on her cheek.

Everyone was doing their own style of landing, except for Jaune who was screaming at the top of his lungs until he was saved by Pyrrha.

Oozaru was pretending that he was a bullhead, flying over the forest. He bend his legs as he gather aura around himself and launch straight farther like a jet, he has always been able to fly when he first unlock his aura as a little kid, decided he had his fun he lower to the ground slowly and landed on his feet. He continues on foot and to find his future partner.

Katsuragi hop from tress to tress, like she was skipping stone at a river except with tress. She hop down as she put her leg straight down, wind began blowing to the ground slowing down Katsuragi for a nice landing and runs through the woods.

Jotaro was punching through some branches that came in his way. As he got lower, he saw a big tress he could those use to stop himself, he reach his fist outward smash against the tress, and brought his fist out as he falls to the ground. He press one of the gold stud on his glove and it glow white and blue, he thrust his fist towards the ground and a tornado came out, slowing Jotaro down and land safely, then begun walking.

Shadow was thinking of a way to land until suddenly, his head started to hurt again and seeing another fragment memory.

 **(Flashback)**

 _The metal pod was catching fire as it enter Remnant's orbit. Shadow was banging the inside of the pod and screaming angrily, swearing revenge._

" _MURDERS, KILLERS, MONSTERS! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST OF YOU! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!" Shadow yelled as the memory ended._

 **(Flashback ended)**

By the time Shadow open his eyes, he was crashing through some leaves and branches, crossing his arm to shield himself. He spotted a big tress as got closer to it, suddenly he felt something in his head, two words was all that as his aura glow brightly and said.

" **Chaos Control"**

With that, he vanishes from hitting the tree and reappear laying face on the ground. The only technique he knew about his chaos power was chaos blast but that felt like he others, like the teleporting he did just now. He'll worry about that later as he began to walk.

Jotaro walk north to the temple like Ozpin said, but he stops as he heard a small growl from behind. He turns to see four beowolf crawling towards him; they let a loud howl as two charges at Jotaro. He presses another gold stud on both Star Platinum and started glowing yellow with some lightning coating. A beowolf ready it's claw for a strong right swing but Jotaro block it with his left hand and shock it, he up-kick to the jaws and right hook to the ribs cage, another came from behind to cross-slash him. Jotaro saw this and back flip above its head, join both his hands together and slam the creatures head costing some cracks and smash to the ground. As he land, axe-kick to kill the beowolf, the beowolf he hit earlier charge at him again but its front jaw collided against his fist, bending and twisting to the head and was sent flying severely feet and slam to a tress.

Two were dead to two left to go. He turn to see one beowolf standing, as he was about ready himself, the beowolf suddenly fell down revealing Katsuragi behind it with her leg out straight. Jotaro looks for the other to see that too got defeated as well as their bodies begun to fade.

The two walks up to each other and made eye contact. Jotaro felt that strange feeling again as did Katsuragi. "Well, guess were partners now. Ready to faces danger itself, together?" He asked his new partner.

"Yeah, I'm always up for a little dangerous adventure." She said, in somewhat way she was happy to have Jotaro as her partner as she blush a little.

The two began to walk to find the temple and fight grimms along the way.

"So that lightning attack you did back there? Is that your semblance?" Katsuragi asked, wondering about Jotaro's fight.

"Actually no, I have small dust crystals inside the gold stud of my gloves, when I press one it activates of the elements of the dust I have. To be honest, I never knew nor brought out my semblance." Jotaro answered. In all his life despite his super strength, speed, and durability, he never discovers his semblance but that didn't stop him from chasing his goal of becoming a Huntsman.

"Well I'm sure it's waiting to awaken at the right moment and I believe it'll be awesome!" She said, believing that Jotaro's semblance will awaken for him soon.

Jotaro smiles at her comments as they continue walking to their located target.

Oozaru is having difficulty of finding anyone in this big forest. He had hoped to find one of his friends sooner or a bit later.

"Geez, hope I didn't fly too far to get lose." He said to himself as he continues to walk around.

An alpha Ursa jumps in front of Oozaru and roar. He smiled that he found something to do than wondering around. He ready his stances as the ursa charge and start swinging its claws, Oozaru dodge them and jump to roundhouse kick to the head, follow by an elbow to the side, creating a little shockwave, knocking the ursa away but regain its balances on all four. It let out a furious roar as it charges towards Oozaru, he stand his ground and held out his hand, a blue energy ball began to form as big as his hand. When the ursa was two feet to him, its fate was already sealed.

" **Big Bang Attack"**

The attack hit the ursa's chest, pushing it further away, it exploded into a huge explosion. The dusts settle down to see a big crater form where the ursa was as there were no sign of it.

A roar was heard as Oozaru turn to fight another grimm, but that turn out to be Shadow as he just killed an ursa, pulling his Arondight from its guts. He turns to see Oozaru as he knew that he would be his partner for the next four years in Beacon.

"Hope you play well with others, let's do our best together." Shadow said as he held out his hand to shake.

Oozaru accept his hand and shake with his new partner. "Awesome, can't wait to see what the rest of the years in Beacon is gonna be like."

They begun to walk together, hoping to find the temple and their friends as well. Though this is just the beginning and a big battle awaits them.

 **KO second chapter done! Hope you all enjoy that and a little clue I let out like what sort of connection between Shadow and Glynda. Well you'll find that out in the next chapter.**

 **There you have of Jotaro's weapon: Star Platinum, name after the stand from the anime show. They are capable of using elements like fire, lightning, wind, and ice.**

 **Hope you feel excited cause the next chapter it gonna have to you shaking in a little fear and perhaps Jotaro finally unlock his semblances from certain danger.**


	7. Chapter 3 Episode 3

**Battle of Emerald Forest! Jotaro Sudden Awaken!**

Jotaro and Katsuragi contined walking through the forest to find the temple and avoiding some grimms as possibly. So far they haven't found it or some people, like their friends hoping to run in to them.

"This is sooo boning, I wish we been there by now." Katsuragi complain.

Jotaro look up to the sky and to Katsuragi. "Why don't you try flying above the trees and spot the temple from there?" Jotaro suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She asked. She jump high and use her semblance to get above the trees.

Katsuragi got high enough to look around and spotted an open field, she continue to see the temple and caught a gleams of a stone structure, thinking that could be the temple. Suddenly, a loud bird-like noise came from behind, she look back to see nevermore coming straight to her, she quickly fell down to avoid it then she saw two girls hanging on its leg; who appear to be Ruby and Weiss.

Jotaro saw Katsuragi coming down with a worried look as she landed.

"Okay I think I saw the temple on an open area and I might have"

"Saw Ruby and Weiss hanging on a nevermore." Jotaro finish her sentence.

Katsuragi gasped of Jotaro knowing about the girls on the nevermore. "H-how you know?" She asked.

"I've been training to focus my aura on my eyes to see far distances." He explained. "We better hurry to the temple and see if we can help them in some way."

Katsuragi nodded and the two went to the temple that appear to be heading to the temple. Until something came at them the moment they exit the forest.

They drop and roll away from the attack to see a large grimm Griffon. The griffon looks at the two and roar, getting ready to catch its next prey.

"Whaoo, wasn't expecting that!" Katsurgai said, surprise to see a strong grimm today.

"We have to get to the temple and hopefully the others are there. I'll get the legs and you go for the head." Jotaro said as Katsurgai agreed.

The griffon charge to kill the two, but they wouldn't let that happen. Jotaro activate Star Platinum to wind mode, to at least slow down the beast, launch a tornado at it. The griffon wings got caught by the wind and started to slow down, Katsuragi then did a round kick, releasing a wall of wind. The grimm felt another wind pressure and stop to stand its ground.

"Ride the wind!" Jotaro shouted. Running inside the tornado and flew straight to its legs as Katsuragi did the same flying to the head.

Jotaro ready his fist and attack the kneecap hard then thrust down to strike the back back of its paw, causing the griffon pain. Katsuragi did a spin kick like a helicopter to its neck then double up kick under the beak. The griffon fell over on its side, wincing in pain.

"NOW"

Jotaro and Katsuragi turn away from the grimm and ran/flew away from it as fast as they can, Jotaro's speed and Katsuragi's flying were enough to get far away before the griffon can recover. It roars in anger that its prey got away, flew into the air to give chase.

 **(At the temple)**

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" Yang yelled in frustration.

Everything was weird and crazy for everybody. First there's Ruby falling from the sky, Nora riding an ursa, and a deathstalker chasing Pyrrha while Jaune is hanging on a tree. Oozaru and Shadow came a little later after Nora and Ren arrived.

"Umm… Yang?" Ruby said, getting her sister's attention as she hung in defeat that things couldn't just stay claim.

Everyone look up to see Weiss hanging on a nevermore talon as she slowly slip from her grip.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss called down to Ruby.

"I said 'jump'." Ruby called back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby hoped.

"She's falling." Ren stated.

Jaune see Weiss falling and try to catch her, seeing as an opportunity to impress her, caught her in mid-air.

"Just… dropping in?" Jaune said, but soon realize that their both up high and started falling towards the ground.

Just as they were falling, Katsuragi and Jotaro came in the nick of time. Katsuragi saw the two and went to the spot they're about to land and stand on her hands as she spins around, creating a small tornado. Jaune and Weiss were now falling slower and land on their feet then Pyrrha jump on her side near her friends.

"Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang sacristy said.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she charges towards the deathstalker.

But the deathstalker swung its claw, knocking Ruby away. She got up and shoots it a few times then ran back to the others. Yang and Oozaru rush to Ruby, worrying about her, but the nevermore shot its sharp feathers, one caught Ruby's cape, and others prevented Yang from reaching her and Oozaru deflating them with his staff.

The deathstalker was close and ready to strike with its stinger. Ruby shut her eyes and wait for death, but a moment and nothing happen, she open her eyes to see Weiss had block the stinger with ices.

"Yare Yare Daze, that girl is a little reckless but things work out in the end." Jotaro mumble to himself. Seeing Weiss walking to the others and Yang and Oozaru hugging Ruby, glad that she's okay. At least the two are getting along now.

"Guys, that thing is circling back!" Jaune said, pointing at the nevermore. "What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said, mentioning about the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliff." Ruby said as Weiss nodded. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Even if a third guess is coming." Jotaro said, everyone at him wondering what he meant. "Don't worry about it; just keep your guard up if those creeps try to give us the chase." Everyone nodded of preparing themselves in case they have to fight them.

Ruby, Jaune, Jotaro got their own relic for the team. The deathstalker slowly breaking free from the ice, they knew it was time to go. As they ran, Yang stop to see Ruby with a proud smile on her face, seeing her little sister growing up.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Nothing" Yang answered as she and Blake ran to catch up with the others.

They ran as fast as they could until they arrive at another ruin with deep cliffs and waterfall. Suddenly a large log came to them, they move out of the way as it crashes down into smaller pieces. They look up to see the grimm griffon that Jotaro and Katsuragi fought earlier.

"Ooooh, so that's the third guess you were talking about." Nora said.

 **(This Will Be the Day: RWBY theme)**

Things were looking a bit more difficult for the young fighters as some ran in different spots; Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang fight the nevermore. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren fight the deathstalker. While Jotaro, Oozaru, Shadow, and Katsuragi fought off the griffon.

Jotaro shot lightning and fire at the beast while Katsuragi and Oozaru fly up to attack it from the sides, the griffon would have dodge the two if Shadow haven't fire his chaos spear to the stomach, which Katsuragi and Oozaru strike on each side making the griffon groan in pain. The griffon roars as it spins around to hit the two with its wings, Katsuragi mange to dodge but Oozaru got caught and is hanging on, he quickly think of bringing the big bird down. As the beast fly around, Oozaru tries to aim his hand to the wing's shoulder and fire small aura spheres, costing the griffon to fall a little until it shake it's body rapidly enough for Oozaru to lose his grip and sent flying down to a tree, crash and fell to the ground.

"Oozaru!" Shadow shout as he dash to catch him before making contact to the ground.

He made it in time to catch Oozaru in his arms and set him down gently, Oozaru set up with a smile and a thumb up meaning he's okay. They turn to see the griffon swinging its claws and chasing Katsuragi.

"(Damn it, this cat-bird maybe big but it fast as well.)" Katsuragi thought to herself.

Jotaro kept shooting the griffon as it kept dodging, but he knew that grimms that some are a little smater than they are rampaging. His instincts tells him that the griffon it's up to something, that when he saw what it was trying to do.

"KATSURAGI LOOK OUT!" Jotaro yelled, warning his partner. But it was too late.

As Katsuragi dodge another claw, she felt something behind her and turn to see the griffon's wing blocking her, then saw its claw swing down on her hard. She mange to block the attack but still got push down fast and impact the ground hard, but the assault wasn't finish as the griffon charge and pin Katsuragi with its paw. Try as she might she could not escape its grip, the griffon got ready to strike her with its free claw.

"KATSURAGI!" Jotaro yelled.

Shadow and Oozaru charge to the beast hoping to help free Katsuragi, they jump with their weapons to strike the head but the grimm saw it coming as it swung its wing knocking the two away, leaving the beast to its prey. Jotaro suddenly felt tremble in his body like he's scared of losing something important to him, he look at Katsruagi struggling to break free. Jotaro felt this kind of fear and he's not going to let it stop him. He let out a loud ora and charge towards the beast as his body began glowing in bright yellow aura, the griffon saw Jotaro and try to do the same like what it did to push Shadow and Oozaru away. Katsuragi saw Jotaro as tears began flowing from her left eye, she didn't have enough strength to fight on nor even escape, her whole life flash before her eyes from her childhood with her parents to today, mostly thinking about Jotaro. She reaches out her hand to Jotaro and scream.

"JOTARO!"

" **ORA!"** Jotaro scream, but before the wing raise high enough to block the boy. Something bizarre happen.

It was only for an instant but Jotaro saw it clearly, the griffon wings suddenly stop moving like it was frozen but it wasn't just the griffon, everything around him was standing still like motionless statues, even a leaf falling from a tree was still in mid-air. It was Jotaro's doing, he felt that somehow he did all this and knew that he had finally awaken his semblance and knew what it is instantly: the ability to stop time. Even though it was only for an instant, Jotaro use that instant moment to fly over the wing and with that, time move again.

Jotaro strike his fist to the griffon's eye impaling it. Katsuragi, Shadow, Oozaru shocked to see that somehow Jotaro mange to avoid the wing and strike the grimm with the force push it off of Katsuragi and fall down on its side. Realizing this she got up and ran towards the exhausted Jotaro.

"How did you move that fast?" She asked.

Jotaro was breathing heavy a little and look at Katsuragi. "It wasn't speed, but let just say I think I finally unlock my semblance." He answered.

Katsuragi wasn't sure what he meant but didn't care, she was happy that both her and him are alive as she wipes tears away. They turn to see Shadow and Oozaru running towards them and the griffon slowly getting back up.

"I'm not sure what you just did but think you can do it one more time?" Shadow asked, hoping for Jotaro to do what he just did again.

"Probably not, it took everything I had and my aura is almost drained." Jotaro said, feeling almost empty.

Having an idea in his head Oozaru kneel next to Jotaro and put his hand on his shoulder. Oozaru aura surface and travel to Jotaro, feeling like most of his strength is returning, Oozaru stop and stand with Jotaro.

"I transfer some of my aura to you; hopefully it'll be enough for you to do that one more time." Oozaru explained.

Shadow walk to Katsuragi. "Here you'll need your strength as well." He said, doing the same like Oozaru did to Jotaro. Katsuragi felt a little replenish.

The four turn to the griffon getting back on its feet and roars in anger, they look at each other and back to the beast with determination look.

"Oozaru! Keep that thing from fly!" Jotaro intruded.

"Got it!" Oozaru agreed. Flying above the griffon and start shooting aura blasts at the wings, damaging them enough to remove its flying advantage.

"Shadow, get your sword ready above its neck." Jotaro said.

Shadow nodded, he ran on its back leg and on the back, he then did his spin dash attack to the back of the head bending down leaving the neck wield open. He positions himself with his blade above its neck. Shadow gave Jotaro the okay tumbs up.

Jotaro and Katsuragi glances at each other.

"Ready?" Jotaro asked, holding out his hand.

"Let's do it!" Katsuragi answered, accepting his hand.

They both jump high, 10 feet above Shadow and the grimm, just as the griffon was about to lift its head. Jotaro swing Katsuragi back and use his semblance once more.

" **Time Stop"**

Time has stop again for Jotaro to throw Katsuragi to Shadow, stop in mid-air in a perfect position for the kick to strike at the back of the blade.

" **Time Flow"**

The instant time freeze ended. With the combine force of Katsuragi's kick and Shadow's sword, they chop off the head completely, killing the griffon as its body quickly dissolves.

 **(Music stop)**

Everyone gather together as they smile, they defeated one of the most dangerous grimms on Remnant. They knew there are ore more out there in the world and they'll be ready, stronger than ever to protect their world and everyone around them.

 **(Auditorium)**

Everyone gather together as teams were made by Ozpin.

Jaune, Prryha, Ren, and Nora were became team JNPR (Jupiter) with Jaune as leader, though he was shocked about this. Next Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang became team RWBY which is a bit confusing, with Ruby as team leader. Finally came the final four.

"Jotaro Adel. Oozaru Scarlatina. Shadow Rogue. Katsuragi Ryu. The four of you retrieved the gold king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JOSK. Led by… Jotaro Adel." Ozpin said, announcing the new teams of Beacon Academy.

Oozaru jump in joy while Shadow crosses his arm and turn his head, but smile none the less. Katsuragi walk to Jotaro side as the two smiles at each other, while blush a little but didn't care.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin said to himself, looking forward to this school year like any other years.

 **(Elsewhere)**

A red hair man with dark-green eyes wears a white suite, black pants, black bowler hat, black gloves and shoes. This man is Roman Torchwick.

He looks at the blue dust crystal and the loot of dust crystals.

"We're gonna need more men." He said, hoping to get more help to rob more dust and other things his 'superior' ask him to get.

"And that's why I'm here to help a friend." A male voice said.

Roman look behind him to see a man; he's face was covered in darkness except his shoulder length blonde hair and red eyes. His torso is exposing and showing a scar on his neck like it was sewn in. Yellow pants with heart-shape knee guards, dark-gold pointy boots, and a light-green belt with a heart shape buckle.

"Well I admit, getting that big order is a bit more… difficult than I thought." Roman said, knowing there are times when the things he's done are above his average level.

"So we have a deal, for old time sake?" The man said, holding out his to Roman.

"You help me with the robberies and I'll see if I can get my… boss to meet you." Roman said, holding the man's hand in shaking of agreement. "Anything else you need… Dio?" He asked.

Dio reach his hand to the neck down on the left, rubbing it a few times.

"Yes, I was hoping that you can help me find a certain someone I've been looking for." Dio said, removing his hand to reveal a star shape birthmark. "Let's just say… he's the guest of honor for my dinner."

The screen then grew darker leaving nothing except Dio's red eyes glowing a little brighter.

 **KO chapter three is done hope you all enjoy that action and shocking reveals.**

 **I decided that Jotaro's power would manifest earlier than the anime. But like the anime, his limit will be an instant to freeze time.**

 **I also want to go over one fact like Shadow's appearances. I got the idea from a youtube user name Cyril Smith VA. His animations are great and he's doing a RWBY and Sonic crossover series check it out and hope you enjoy his videos like I have.**

 **Dio shows himself like in the anime show and seems to have a connection with Roman. Wonder what his plan is and who he's looking for? You'll have to wait and find out.**


	8. Chapter 4 Episode 4

**First Day Classes and Teams Bonding**

The sun is rising from the horizon for the morning to come and for everyone to wake up to enjoy the day.

Inside a room, team JOSK is sleeping peacefully dreaming of the things they love the most. Oozaru's dream is fighting a powerful opponent who claims to be a God and felt exciting to fight him, Shadow's dream are his memories that he been having for a long time even now sometimes feeling like their nightmares, Katsuragi's dreaming of being surrounded by beautiful girls with sexy bodies like big boobs and butts as she groping them till her hearts contains. But suddenly they vanish and a figure appears; Jotaro was right in front of her wearing nothing but a towel as she brushes as red as a rose.

Jotaro seems to be having a bad dream or something else, like a vision.

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _He sees a young man; blue hair and eyes, probably a bit older than Jotaro, was on a roof of a big mansion being engulf by fire, looking around as if he's expecting something… or someone. Another young man; blonde hair, red eyes, and fangs burst through to the top of the roof with a killing-grin._

" _DIIOOO!" The blue-hair boy cried out._

 _It looks like the two were fighting and the blue-hair boy tackle the fang-boy through a chimney falling towards the fire inside, as if the blue-hair boy knew where to fall, he pierce the fang-boy on top of a statue and begun to burn from the fire._

" _JOJO! I had such plans for this world!" Dio scream as his body burn to a mere skeleton. "Such… plans!"_

 **(Reality)**

A loud alarming sound woke up Jotaro, sitting up while breathing heavily and sweats on his faces. He turn to see his alarm clock he brought with him going off, he tap the top button and the alarm silences. The rest of the team woke up from the alarm clock, stretching their lumps and yawning a bit. Katsuragi saw Jotaro having a frighten look, thinking that he must've had a nightmare.

"Hey Jotaro, are you feeling okay?" Katsuragi asked.

Jotaro look at Katsuragi and sweep the sweats off. "Don't worry; it's nothing important let's just get ready for our first day of school." He said as he got up from the bed.

Everyone got up and dress for the day of their first class, one of them fines the uniform a bit tight to wear but decided to not to make it a issue. They done some checking to make sure they were ready for their first day of school in Beacon Academy, though they did forgot one thing.

"WERE GONNA BE LATE!" Shadow yelled, seeing the clock that they have a few minutes until class starts.

Team JOSK dash out the door and races against time to get to class so they won't be late, along the way come across team RWBY and team JNPR also trying to make it to class.

Ozpin and Glynda were outside enjoying the day and see the three teams of students running for their lives trying to get to class on time. Glynda eyes were on Shadow as runs along with his friends, thinking that he was the same boy she found in the forest all those years, she had hope to see him doing well and it looks he's doing just fine.

 **(Classroom)**

Professor Port was explaining about the dangerous of Grimms and what a Hunter is to the world then went on taking about himself of his adventures.

Most of them were listening including Weiss Schnee, but she also saw her so-call leader was goofing off like drawing funny pictures and making goofy faces. This was making her upset that Ruby is not taking things seriously.

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked, wanting to see a demo of one of the student's skills.

"I do sir!" Weiss answered, raising her hand.

"Well then let's find out!" He said, turning to a cage with a grimm inside. "Step forward and faces for opponent!"

The grimm came out and reveal to be a Boarbatusk, it charge at Weiss but she deflect its attack and try to think of her next move.

As the fight went on, Jotaro thought that Weiss was being a little unfocused and can see why, she's upset with Ruby for being childish and that can cost some temper for Weiss.

Weiss won the fight and ran off as class was over with Ruby following behind.

"Sheesh, what up with her?" Jaune asked.

"Let's just say that Weiss is having a hard time accepting some things and think it was a mistake." Shadow answered for Jaune as he walks out with his team.

Jaune understood a little of what he meant and hope that things will work out.

Oozaru saw Ruby and Weiss having an argument and Weiss storm off. He walks to Ruby and places a hand on her shoulder and saw a sad look in eyes.

"Hmm… Now that didn't seem to go well." Ozpin said as he walks up to the two.

"Is she right?" Ruby asked while looking at Ozpin. Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin laugh silently and said. "That remains to be seen." Though Ruby and Oozaru look confuse of what he just said.

"I don't get it?" Oozaru said.

"I mean, it's only been one day. I've made more mistake than any men, women, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin said, leaning closer to the two youngster and ask. "Do you?"

"I think I get it a little, it's not just a title, but like badge that you wear constantly. They have to do the best they can so they can give others reason to follow them." Oozaru said, thinking of what a leader is.

"Indeed, you and others like you have burden with a daunting responsibility." Ozpin said as turn back on them but still talking. "Ruby, I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." He finishes and walks off.

Ruby thought of what went on with this talk and smile understanding what she has to do. She turns to Oozaru.

"That was a good words you said earlier, hope you and your team do well farther on." She said, blushing light-red a little.

"Thanks, same to you and your team." He said, also blushing as well.

The two said their goodbyes and walk off to their team. Oozaru came to the room and sat on his bed, looking at Jotaro and decided to ask him something.

"Hey, Jotaro?"

Jotaro was reading a book about the sea and look to Oozaru.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked, wondering what he wants.

"Do regret becoming leader and find it to be hard for you?" Oozaru asked, wanting to hear what Jotaro thinks about being a leader.

Katsuragi and Shadow look confuse of why bring it up all the sudden, they look at Jotaro to hear his answer; hoping to know how he feels about being a leader.

"Yare Yare Daze, well nobody said it would be easy." Jotaro said as he got up and look out the window. "But being leader means you put others first than yourself, even putting your life on the line to protect those close and doing your best to grow strong along with those you can trust."

His words brought some lighten to the team, they feel like they can trust Jotaro to lead them to a bright future and want to get stronger too so they can fight alongside with their leader.

"Thanks Jojo, that's all I needed to hear." Oozaru said, glad to hear the answer he been hoping for.

Team JOSK did some talking and studying as night time came, sometime later they all put on their pjs and went to sleep. Hoping for another good day to come for everyone,

While Weiss and Ruby work things out with each other and hope to continue to work together as a team and do well to become great Huntress.

 **KO fourth chapter is done, hope you like it.**

 **I thought of giving Jotaro strange visions about his ancestor though he still doesn't know about his real family yet but he will time when he runs into a certain old man-trickier. Also giving Katsuragi a little dream about seeing Jotaro half naked was a little funny.**

 **Hope you comment about what you think of the story so far and hope to see you all on the next chapter and maybe give me a few ideas of the idea like how will Shadow help Jaune get better with Pyrrha's help as well and how will Jotaro react when meeting a person who can also freeze time but longer than him?**

 **Hope to see how the story will go on and see you all there.**


	9. Chapter 5 Episode 5

**Conquering an Arc's fear and a Helpful Shadow**

Jaune is standing in a battle stance with his sword and shield, though his legs are shaking a bit he still try to retain a little courage, in front of him is Cardin Winchester with a smirk and holding his mace. Today is combat training for the students to not only to fight grimms but also other people who hurt the innocence. Jaune was having trouble fighting someone who is big and stronger than but try to keep claim and remember some advices his friends gave him.

" _Sometimes big guys who don't use their brains much often attacks and charge onward without thinking much, you'll have to think like your opponents of what they'll do next and avoid heavy attacks and use their own strength against them."_ Jotaro said in Jaune's thoughts.

" _Always keep your eyes open and sharp to see your opponent's weakness, when your see an opening even for an instant you strike quickly and hard the best you can do."_ Shadow advices him as well.

Jaune focus on Cardin as he charges towards him and swing his mace down, Jaune dodge the heavy strike waiting for the right moment to fight back. This however was making Cardin a little mad.

"Will you hold still shrimp?" Cardin asked as he kept swinging his mace and miss again.

"I would but you didn't say the magic word." Jaune replied as he dodges once more.

Cardin got mad and swung his mace down hard, this time Jaune block the attack with his shield, holding his ground for a few seconds as getting overwhelm by Cardin strength he move to his left and slide his shield down along with the mace, smash the ground and Cardin almost losing his balances. This was the opening Jaune was waiting for, he up-swing his sword to Cardin's side and back away a little as Cardin groan a bit.

Meanwhile everyone was sitting, watching the fight in the arena team JOSK, the rest of team JNPR, and team RWBY were amaze of how well Jaune was doing against Cardin.

"Jaune seems to be doing well even that he lacks most combat training, he still shows to be a good strictest to out-smart his opponents." Shadow comment about Jaune's improvements, he still lack skills, strength, and formal training he still shows detonation in his eyes.

"Yes, I believe Jaune will be a great huntsman." Pyrrha said, having faith in her partner and leader.

Back at the fight, Jaune did his best to dodge more of the mace wielder's attacks but got struck across the chest and fell on the ground hard. He sit up, feeling some pain from the attack and look to see Cardin charging at him holding his mace above his head. Jaune think quickly to either avoid or block his attack, then he remembers one more advice he got from Shadow.

" _A good defense is a good offense."_

He look at his shield and look at the charging Cardin as he wine his arm back, holding his shield tightly. Just when Cardin was 2 feet close, Jaune throw his shield like a disc, hit Cardin chest to stop his advances, run towards him as he caught his shield from bounce off of his target and ready to down-swing attack. However Cardin recovered quickly and swung his mace hard to knock Jaune away and his shield from him. Jaune got up and try to attack but got block, the two are in struggle to see who can overpower who.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said with a cocky tone.

"Over my dead b!" Jaune sentences was cut off when Cardin struck him in gut hard, focusing him to drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain.

Cardin was about to strike the defenseless blonde until Glydna stop him.

"Cardin, that's enough!" She yelled. Cardin stop and walk away as she walking up on the stage, tapping her tablet.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." She explains the rules of a tournament fight and turns to Jaune. "Mr. Arc, though you still lack some things you need to work on. You have been improving a little for pass weeks just make sure you don't get gobbled up by a beowolf. Now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glydna said as the bell ring and students begun to leave.

Even though Jaune hasn't won a combat training match during his time, he still felt proud for improving himself and having his friends for help. But deep in his mind he knew he didn't exactly belong here.

 **(Cafeteria)**

Everyone sat together eating their lunch while Nora tells about her dream she had, with Ren somehow correcting her, Jaune was looking sad as he barley touch his food. Pyrrha felt worry and spoke up to him.

"Jaune, are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh! Oh, yeah! Why?" He replied.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." Ruby stated. Everyone notice this and turn their attention to Jaune.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune said, holding a thumb up hopefully the others wouldn't worry about him.

Oozaru drew his eyes from Jaune to his big sister, Velvet, sitting at a table across from and notices team CRDL surrounding her and mocking her, this have made Oozau angry. While everyone was talking about Cardin being a bully to Jaune.

"Oh please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me" Jaune scoffed.

"He knocks down your stack of books." Ren said. "He used your shield to block the doorway." Jotaro added. "Even shoved you into a rocket-locker and blasted you into the sky!" Shadow added as well.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune stated.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha advised her partner/leader.

"Ooooh, we'll break his legs!" Nora said with a not-exactly-sane grin.

"We'll get to that if reasoning or other methods won't work on him." Shadow exclaimed.

"Ow, that hurts!" Velvet soft yelled.

Everyone turn to see Cardin pulling on Velvet bunny-ears hard while he and his other teammates laugh.

"Please, stop…" She pleaded. That was a mistake for Cardin.

"I told you it was re" Suddenly Cardin was struck on the back of his head by a silver pole, smashing his face into his lunch.

He groans in pain and turns around to see who did that but before he could even open his mouth, his neck was suddenly warp around holding him tightly. He sees what appears to be a fur tail and trailing it back to the owner; an angry monkey-faunus with his arms crossed.

"Hurting innocence people is something I don't tolerate!" Oozaru said, he pulls Cardin a little closer, focusing him to let go of Velvet and try to get the tail off but it wouldn't budge.

"If I were you, I would stop this bulling now!" He places his right hand near Cardin's chest and a palm-size purple aura-ball manifest. "Trust me; you don't want any of this!" He threatens.

Silence fill the air except the noise from the aura-ball, few seconds has pass and the quite broke from the voice of an anger sister.

"OOZARU SAIYAN SCARLATINA! PUT HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Oozaru felt shivers all over his body and lets go of Cardin as he's gasp for air, turning to see his sister with seriously mad looks. A moment later he claims down and places a hand on her brother's head and spoke.

"I know you're only looking out for me, but you got let me handle things on my own and no threats or you'll be no better than thugs." She picks up her lunch. "Let's go eat together and introduces me to your friends." She suggested, walking towards Oozaru's friends.

Oozaru sign knowing Velvet was right that he got to get his anger under control and remember that he's sister is the second year, so she can handle a bully like its nothing even though she doesn't use violets much. He walks to the table as everyone else went back to their own business, except for Cardin who's furious of wanting to make that monkey-freak pay.

 **(Night-time: Dorm rooftop)**

Pyrrha and Shadow brought Jaune to the roof hoping to help him further his training and his role as leader.

"Guys, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." Jaune said, looking over the edge. "I can always be a farmer or something…" Shadow and Pyrrha were confused of what he meant but quickly realize.

"N-n-no!" Pyrrha panicked, pushing him away from the edge. "That's not why we brought you up here."

"Jaune, you been some trouble with school work and combat training a little. So we decided to… help you." Shadow explained.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us." Pyrrha added.

"Y-you think I need help?" Jaune asked in sadness.

"Everyone needs push from time to time; even to some weaker than you can be powerful fighters." Shadow said, crossing his arms. "Despite lying your way to Beacon."

Jaune gasp and hung his head that Shadow somehow knew the truth.

"You knew all along, did you?" He asked as Shadow nodded, but Pyrrha felt confuse.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked worries.

"It's as he said, I didn't go to any combat schools nor take any test and pass! I just got some fake transcripts… and I lied!" Jaune admitted.

Pyrrha was about to asks why but Shadow answer before the question. "It's because your ancestors were heroes and wanted to carry on their legacy."

"I-I just was never good enough." Jaune said sadly.

"Then let us help." Pyrrha said, placing her hand on Jaune's shoulder.

But Jaune shove her hand away in frustration. "I don't want help! I don't want to be some lovable idiot struck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives! If I can't do this on my own… then what good am I?"

"Alright Jaune, we'll give you some alone time but always remember that it never hurts to asks help from others. Even the greatest in the world needs help with things even they can't do alone." Shadow advised Jaune, walking away and having Pyrrha follows him.

Jaune is now alone terrible thinking what he'll next, until an unkindly voice behind him.

"Oh Jaune…"

Jaune to see Cardin, he overhear the conversation and knew this isn't good for him.

 **(One week later)**

Shadow walks back from the library after renting a book, on his way he sees Jaune outside his team's room with depression face. Ruby came and talks to Jaune and said something they'll never forget.

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. What have put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune! And I think that can be you." She said, walking back to her room to sleep.

Shadow smiles of Ruby's speech about leadership and putting others first. He walks up to Jaune and says his own words of encouragement.

"She's not wrong you know." Shadow said, catching Jaune surprise. "I live my live life not knowing who I really am; my past is totally blank not knowing what my purpose is. And I had to live alone!" He walks away but continues talking. "I was never much with people skills, but meeting you and everyone. It feels as though my worries were lifted from my shoulders, never push away those close to you and always be strong with the strength of others." He finish as he was longer in Jaune's sight.

Jaune thought of what Ruby and Shadow had said to him until a ringing of his scroll interrupted. It was Cardin and he had a bad feeling about this.

The next day, Glydna is leading some students into the reddish forest: The Forever forest. She explains that they are gather some red sap in a jar and make they don't die while there are grimms in the forest as well.

Jaune brought back six full jars while team CDRL relaxes a little.

"So Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'" Cardin said with a grin.

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune said in exhaustion.

"Well, come with me, and find out." Cardin said, dragging Jaune along.

They came to a hilltop, ducking down to not get spotted. Jaune was worry of something bad might happen.

"Cardin, w-what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Payback." He brute answered.

Jaune soon realize that Cardin wants revenge on Pyrrha for mocking in history class last week.

"The red-hair smart-ass and that announce monkey think he's all tough. Well thanks to Jaune gathering an entire box of Rapier Wasp, and now were gonna put him to work." Cardin said, holding a shaking box. "Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets. I'm thinking it's time to teach a thing or two." Looking at Pyrrha with her jar full of sap.

Cardin forcefully gave the jar to Jaune. "And you're going to do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit her with the sap. Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Cardin demined.

Jaune ready himself to throw the jar at the smiling Pyrrha, but amongst the jar-collecting group Shadow with a mirror, looking the reflection to see Jaune and team CRDL. Jaune then steels himself to finally stand up to Cardin.

"No." He said.

"What did you say?" Cardin asked.

"I said… NO!" Jaune yelled as he threw the jar at Cardin, staining his chest-armor in sap.

Shadow smile proudly and put the mirror away, walks to Jotaro and handed him the jar.

"I'm gonne go look around the forest for a bit, hopefully to find something interesting." Shadoe informed his leader.

"Be sure to back in one piece." Jotaro said, giving Shadow permission to go sight-seeing.

Using his super-speed, Shadow run pass trees and found Cardin punching Jaune to the ground and pick him up ready to pound him more. As he punch him again, a bright light shines over Jaune and fades as Cardin felt pain to his hand, confuse Jaune look at himself seeing a faintly glow white. Team CDRL were about to beat up Jaune until behind them is Alpha Ursa growling at his prey. Three of CDRL ran away, leaving Jaune and Cardin behind. Suddenly two more ursas appear with a beowolf.

Cardin try to fight but got quickly overpowered. The three grimms decided to join but intervene and ready his sword to fight them.

"Shadow!" Jaune said surprise to see Shadow.

"I'll handle these three while you handle that one, don't I know you can do it." Shadow said, believing Jaune can beat a grimm on his own.

One ursa charge at Shadow but got push back by his spin dash attack, another ursa came and swung its claws to Shadow as he dodges them and up-slash to the chest and kick it away. The earlier ursa attack again but dodge and slash both knee-caps, cross-shape slash, and blast his chaos spears then the ursa fell in defeat as it dies. The other ursa got up but Shadow won't give it a chance to attack, he run around the ursa while slashing it like a tornado of blades, then pierces through the chest, pulling the blade out causing it to fall face-down to the ground.

Shadow turn to see Jaune making his last stances to the beast, charging towards it but leaving himself completely open for an attack, then a dark-like glow surround the shield and lifting it to block the attack. Jaune took this lean on the ground and jump as he cut the alpha ursa's head. Shadow look at the far end to see Pyrrha seems to have used her semblances to save Jaune and from the looks of it her power is polarity.

Shadow just realize of the beowolf that was with the ursas. He looks to find that it somehow got pass him and charge towards Jaune, before he could stink his teeth to the blonde's flash. Shadow got between them as he took the attack, letting the beowolf biting his shoulder but remain unfazed as stabs the beast and slash it in half.

Everyone shocked that Shadow did a reckless move to protect his friends, seeing the blood drooling from his wounded shoulder. Shadow didn't know why he did that it's like his just move on its own, his instincts telling him to save his friends.

At night, Jaune stands on the rooftop for a moment and turn to see Shadow and Pyrrha as they walk to his side.

"I'm really proud of what you did Jaune. You've really shown Cardin that even a weakling can become strong through heart." Shadow said, glad to see Jaune becoming like a true warrior.

"Thanks for trying to be there for me, even though I've been a big jerk. Hope we can still do that training you two had in mind?" Jaune asked; hope to train with the two.

The two nodded and their will soon begin. Suddenly Shadow scroll ring and saw a message… from Glydna?

 _Meet me at the combat class in 5 mins, I'll explain everything to you then._

Shadow made his way to the area where Glydna standing in the middle, she turns with a sad/worry look on her face. He walks to her until he stop 1 feet in front of her.

"Shadow, there's something I must tell you that I should've on the first day." Glydna said; finally ready to tell Shadow about their first meet and when he disappears.

 **KO new chapter 5 is completely, hope you all enjoy and seeing Shadow bonding with his friends.**

 **The Oozaru said was from the Dragon Ball Z movie: Revenge of Cooler, when Goku said them before meeting Cooler. The beowolf biting Shadow's shoulder, I got that idea a Bleach chapter when Ichigo's mother when she was youngand first meeting his dad.**

 **The next chapter will be as awesome as the others were. Katsuragi may find someone involving her parents and Jotaro facing someone familiar to him… in the worse way.**


	10. Chapter 6 Episode 6

**Gathering of Fate! Past reveal and Trust Unbalances! Revenge seeking Katsurgai and a runaway Blake!**

Both team RWBY and team JOSK are walking down a street, while people are putting up decorations for the upcoming Vytal Festival.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss excited.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said, frown a little.

"It's really weird like that!" Oozaru said, Ruby nodded agreeing with him.

"How could you not smile?" Weiss cheerfully asked.

"Yeah, as much as I want hear how great the festival is, you'll probably make it sound boring." Yang signed, arms crossed while behind her, Shadow was looking up starring into space, thinking about some things.

"Quite, you!" Weiss protested.

They stop near the docks as they heard the sounds of foghorns.

"Why exactly are we spending our Friday afternoon at the docks?" Jotaro asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby disgusted, covering her nose. "The taste of fish I can deal with, but the smell not so much." Oozaru stated.

"I've heard that Vacuo students are arriving by ship today. So representative of Beacon, I wish to welcome them to our fine kingdom." Weiss explained, walking again as others follow.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed.

Yare yare daze." Jotaro signed.

Shadow is stilling looking up to the sky; his thoughts have been troubling him since his talk with Glydna few days ago. He's been trying to think of what to do yet he could not find the answer or even what to say to her.

"Hey, you alright Shadow?"

Shadow stop thinking to see Yang with a worry look, she was silent's for a bit and spoke.

"You look like you're worry about something and can't decide what to do?" Yang stated of Shadow's well being.

Shadow look down with his arms crossed. "You could say that; let's just say I'm trying to fine my purpose in life and fear of the answer I may find along the way." He said softy.

Yang never seen Shadow like this before like something is making him suffer from the inside, she wants to help Shadow feel better and maybe grow closer with him.

"Honestly, I'm the same." She said, looking up to the sky. Shadow look at her shocked. "I've been looking for someone and finding the answer for a long time, though I got obsess with that and almost got myself killed." Yang turns to Shadow, placing her hand on his cheeks, making him blush. "But learn to not let control my life, I still want find the answer, I just have focus on the here-an-now and decided what I want to do in my life, and you should too." She finished.

Shadow quickly thought of what she said, realizing that life is unknown for the future, that you just gotta live life to the fullest. He smiles as he took Yang's hand off his face and holding it.

"Thanks, I think I know what I have to do with at least one of my problems." He said, making Yang smile. He then notices the others aren't around.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to that dust shop that appears it was robbed." Yang answered, pointing to where the others.

Shadow turns to see everyone at the crime scene, closely seeing Katsurgai angry for some reason seeing her fist tighten hard. Suddenly they heard a yell coming from the boat that had docked.

A blonde, tan-skinned boy with an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath wears two red wrist bracers, light-blue short, sports sneakers, and a long monkey tail.

Other came to see the monkey-faunus ran pass them, winking at Blake.

"Well Blake you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Katsuragi said.

Everyone began to chase the monkey-faunus, Jotaro side-bump to an old man and picture drop from his coat as he kept walking, Jotaro stop and pick up the picture to return it but shock to see a man with long-blonde hair, red eyes, and mostly; a star-shaped birthmark just like Jotaro's. He wanted to ask the old man about the picture but he's nowhere in sight, so he places the picture in his pockets and run to catch up with his friends still chasing the monkey-faunus, but were stopped when Weiss bump into someone and tripped. The monkey-faunus was out of sight which made Weiss wince a bit until Yang pointed out the girl underneath her, she startle and hastily got up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The strange girl greeted.

"Um… hello." Ruby said.

"Are you… okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking." The girl said.

"Do you… wanna get up?" Katsurgai asked nervously.

The girl thought for a moment. "Yes!" She answered. She leaps back on her feet back while the two team steps back.

Though Yang stepping as bump something behind her and grabs her boobs, instantly she knew it was Katsuragi trying to enjoy her pervert moments.

"Seriously Katsurgai! Couldn't control yourself, could you?" Yang shouted as she moans a little, struggling to get Katsurgai off.

"Your just adorable with those soft melons, I just had to feel them." Katsurgai stated. Yang's breast has been one of the few that Katsurgai feels the pleasure from them and she stops herself.

But the groping was stop by a strong karate chop to the head by Jotaro, stunning her while Yang got free from the pervert ninja.

The new girl was unfazed of what just happen and went on introducing herself.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Oozaru here."

"Shadow." 

"Jotaro."

"And just when I was having some fun-boobs time." Katsurgai said, and then quickly became scared when Jotaro raise his fist. "I-I mean, I'm Katsurgai!" She said with a shaking smile.

"You sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked. Blake hit her side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." Weiss reminded.

"So I did!" Penny agreed.

"Well be going now." Jotaro said as everyone turns around and walk away.

"Take care, friend." Ruby said.

As the group walks away far enough, Yang spoke.

"She was… weird…"

"Now, where did that faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss asked. Penny was suddenly in front of them shocking the group, expect for Jotaro and Shadow.

"What did you called me?" Penny asked.

"Oh, I'm really sorry; I didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized while Weiss looks back and forth of how she moves so fast.

"Not you!" Penny said, walking towards Ruby. "You!"

Ruby begun to feel nervous of what Penny want.

"You called friend! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked. Oozaru walks over to Ruby's side.

"Yeah, the more the merrier, right." He said.

Everyone, except Jotaro and Shadow, comically fainted as Penny looks over joy.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cure boys!" Penny cheerfully said.

"Are you by any chances fighting in the tournament?" Oozaru asked.

"Indeed I am!" Penny answered.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said saluting.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look apart." Weiss said, not believing Penny is a fighter.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake stated.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defended. Ruby joins her of agreeing about combat skirts and they did a low-five. Weiss than realize something.

"Wait! If you're fighting in the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?" She asks Penny if she knows about the monkey-faunus from earlier.

"The who…?" Penny confused.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss said, holding a poorly drawing picture. This got Blake angry.

"Stop saying that!" Blake said angry, getting Weiss attention. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss sarcastically said.

"Looks like this is going to get bad." Shadow said, walking next to Yang. "Let me know when those 'cool down' a bit." He asked, Yang nodded then he walks away with his team following him.

 **(Night time-Team JOSK room)**

JOSK were relaxing a bit in their room, except Katsurgai who's looking out the window banging her fist on the bookshelf and batting her lower lips. She's been acting like this since that crime scene at the dust shop, like something from what the police men said set her off, and won't calm down until it's been settle.

Jotaro thinks that if she continues to act like this, she won't focus on anything else and may affect her place in Beacon. He got up from his bed and walk up to Katsurgai.

"You really need to calm down or you'll get detention for bad temper." Jotaro said. Katsurgai got mad and turns to look Jotaro in the eye.

"Calm down, calm down… HOW can I 'calm down' when there's a cocky madman out there doing who knows what?" Katsyrgai shouted, splitting the bookshelf in half with her axe-kick.

Oozaru gasp to see one of his friends scary like that while Shadow just closes his book he was reading, raising an eyebrow.

"The mad who now?" Oozaru asked, confuse of whom is Katsurgai talking about.

"It's about Roman Torchwick, is it?" Jotaro declared.

Katsurgai didn't say a word as she turns around, looking at her teammates with an furious look in her eye, that was all Jotaro needed to know that his hunches were correct.

"He's the **very** reason I came to Beacon, to become the best huntress, to hunt down that bastard, bringing him to justice, and end him with my own hands!" She said, pulling out her scroll and bring out a picture of her young self with her parents. "My parents were one of the greatest Huntsmen and Huntress the world ever known, but on one of their missions, that man took them away from me focusing me to live on my own."

Oozaru tried to comfort her. "Katsurgai, we-" But she turns away and walks over to Jotaro.

"I will not simple sat around doing nothing when that Torchwich is out there, causing hell to others like m-" Her sentences were cut off by a strong slap from Jotaro.

"SHUT UP, not everythinh is about you, you idiot. You said you want to end him as in killing him!" Jotaro shouted.

"News flash ninja-pervert, this world of ours isn't all happy-sun-loving-wonderland!" He stated, grabbing Katsurgai's tie pulling her closer to his face. "You think you're the only one with problems, I'm adopted I never knew my real parents but that doesn't bother me, because I'm not some idiot who cares about revenge and bloodshed!" He said.

Katsurgai slap Jotaro's off and step back a bit, tears were forming as she crunch her fists, then her ankle-bracelets transform into Dragon Rebellion.

"MAYBE THEY DIDN'T WANT AN IDIOT-FREAK LIKE YOU AND WOUNDN'T KNOW WHAT I BEEN THROUGH!" Katsurgai shouted, delivering a strong wind kick to Jotaro sending him crash against a wall.

Katsurgai soon realize her big mistake, Jotaro sliding down and sitting cuffing as well, feeling the pain from the strike. She turns to see her teammate's reactions; Oozaru eyes widen and jaws drop and Shadow eyes widen as well while he drop his book unnoticed. Feeling fear and sad, Katsurgai zooms throughout the window.

"Katsurgai, wait!" Jotaro called out, but she was gone.

The team felt sadness weighting their shoulders, they lose their teammate, and their friend. For Jotaro he felt like she was more than a friend, like having feelings for her, and he blew it by being a big jerk.

 **(Beacon's courtyard)**

Katsurgai flew as she wipes the tears away but they kept coming. She spotted someone out here and went closer to investigated, to her surprise it was Blake with cat –ears meaning she's a Faunus and looking sad. She flew next to her to join the sadness.

"Bad fight with your team?" Katsurgai asked.

Blake nodded and looks at the statue then a voice drew their attention.

"I knew you look better without the bow!"

Both girls turn to see a familiar monkey boy from the docks.

 **(2 Days later)**

Three of RWBY and JOSK walking through the empty streets of Vale looking worried for their missing teammates.

"They've been gone all weekend…" Ruby said sadly.

"There both big girls, I'm sure they can handle themselves." Weiss said though not caring.

"Come on Weiss, there our friends." Oozaru said.

"Even Blake? You all heard what we heard!" Weiss said.

"Weiss…" Ruby started before Yang spoke. "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either was they're both missing and we need to find them." She turns to Jotaro. "And you need to makeup to Katsurgai!" She suggested which Jotaro nodded.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss murmured at the end.

"I hope they're okay." Ruby concerned. Oozaru place his hand on her shoulder, giving her the 'everything will be fine' look.

 **(With Blake and Katsurgai)**

Outside a café, Blake was drinking her tea while Katsurgai barely eating her mac & cheese, with them is the monkey-faunus: Sun Wukong, holding his tea with his tail.

"So, you want to know more about me?" Blake asked.

 **KO new chapter finish, hope you all enjoy it and can't wait to read some comments of what you all think.**

 **I'm sure you know who's the old man Jotaro bump into is he'll soon knows the secret of his family and the man in the picture. Katsurgai may seek the man she's been looking for or realize that revenge is not the answer.**

 **Looking forward of what I'll do next and hope you all stay tune for the update of my next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 7 Episode 7

**A Surprising Discovery and Battle Royal! Jotaro's Struggle against DIO!**

Blake had finish telling Sun Katsurgai about her life in the White Fang wanting to make a different but the group became violent and doing horrible things, and she left, blinding in with the crowd with a help of a little black bow.

"So… have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked only to see Blake looking down in shame and says nothing.

Sun turn to Katsurgai. "You okay with revenge and a little bloodshed, because you'll be no better than the man you're after." He said, Katsurgai says nothing as well and look up to the sky wondering if this is what she really wanted.

 **(With Jotaro and friends)**

Three of team JOSK and team RWBY kept looking for Blake and Katsurgai through the streets of Vale.

"Blaaaake!" Ruby called out. Everyone called out to their friends I vain, expect for Weiss who remains quite.

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby said.

"Oh, you know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss suggested, earning an irritated look on everyone. "What, it was just an idea!"

"Come on Weiss, you're jumping too ahead of this." Shadow stated.

"He's right! I think we should at least hear her side of the story." Yang added.

"Well I think when we hear it; you'll all realize that I was right!" Weiss declared. Unaware to anyone that Penny is walking behind them.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" Penny said.

Everyone got surprise of seeing their awaked friend they met the other day.

"Aaah! Penny! Where did you come from?!" Ruby asked while Oozaru wave 'hi' to Penny.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked.

Ruby got a bit nervous to answer and Yang spoke up. "We're looking are our friends; Blake and Katsurgai."

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl and the ninja girl!" Penny noted. Everyone stared Penny knowing Blake and Katsurgai's identities.

"So you noticed Blake's cat ears as well." Jotaro said, Penny nodded in replied while everyone was shocked that Jotaro knew about Blake secret all along, as a tumbleweed blows through by the wind.

"So where are they?" Penny asked.

"We don't know, they been missing since Friday." Ruby answered sadly.

"That's terrible!" Penny gasped, approaching Ruby, making her feel uncomfortable. "Well don't you worry Ruby my friends! I won't rest until we find your teammates!" She determined.

"Cool, we'll need all the help we can get, right Ruby?" Oozaru asked. He's the only one who enjoys Penny's company.

"Oh, huh, we're actually okay as we are right guys?" She asked, only to find Yang, Weiss, and Shadow nowhere in sight. Leaving Jotaro, Oozau, and Ruby with Penny as silences fill the area as the tumbleweed blow pass them again.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny noted.

 **(With Blake and friends)**

"So you still believe that the White Fang aren't behind the robberies?" Katsurgai asked, walking along with Blake and Sun figuring out what to do next.

"Yes, they never needed that much Dust before." Blake stated.

Sun eyes widen and spoke.

"What if they did? I mean… the only way to prove they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they most likely to be there, and not find them there! Right?" Sun theorized.

"Well we just need to find the place where they most likely go to." Katsurgai pointed out.

"While I was on that boat, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said, remembering his time on the boat he was on.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun answered.

"Well, it's a start." Katsurgai said. Knowing what their next move will be.

 **(With Shadow, Weiss, and Yang)**

Shadow, Weiss, and Yang came out of a store, couldn't get any information about their missing friends. Shadow feels like he had lost someone dear to him before, the memoires were still unclear but knew that Maria was someone close to him like family.

"So Weiss, what will you do when we find Blake?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not sure, just afraid of what she'll say." Weiss singed, walking ahead and stop to turn over her shoulder and spoke. "The innocent never run."

Yang looks down in thought as Shadow place his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

 **(With Jotaro, Oozaru, Ruby, and Penny)**

"And so we're trying to figure out what Blake is, quite confusing that she didn't explain much." Oozaru said, finish explaining their problem to Penny, who thought Blake was a man at first.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said.

"Me too." Ruby sadly signed.

 **(Night time: At the Dock)**

Blake and Katsurgai sat on the roof near the dock to see if the White Fang are coming or not while Sun returns with some food… that he stole. Suddenly a Bullhead descent to the ground, few people in armor came out. Blake's fear came true, no deep down she knew but didn't want to be right.

"Well, guess we'll have to stop them, right?" Katsurgai asked, and then someone else came out, someone she knew too well.

Roman Torchwick came out of the Bullhead and starts ordering the White Fang soldiers.

"The White Fang never work with Humans, especially not that one." Blake said, taking out her Gambol Shroud as she jump off the roof with Katsurgai following her, leaving a worried Sun.

"No, no, this isn't a leash." Roman scolded the White Fang man. Suddenly got held by Blake with her katana at his throat and Katsurgai was holding her leg up, ready to kick the man.

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted.

White Fang men were readying their weapons to fight. Blake removes her bow to show her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked, only relive silence from them.

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked while laughed a little.

"What memo?" Katsurgai asked.

"Oh let just say the White Fang and I are on a joint business together." Roman said.

"Tell us what it is or we'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demanded.

"Exactly, it's more of a big operation for all of Remnant!" A male voice said.

 **(Dance With The Devil: Breaking Benjamin Start)**

Katsurgai turns around only to feel a punch to the stomach, looking at the attacker, staring at his red eyes were enough to sent shivers down her spine and pain from an uppercut sending her high up.

"WRRYYYY!" The man shouted.

Roman took the chance to get Blake off by firing his cane at her feet, which a big explosion.

Jotaro and the others saw a huge smoke coming from the dock, few buildings away. Jotaro use his super-sight to zoom in closely to Katsurgai groan in pain and got knock down by a man who looks just like the guy in the photo he got.

Jotaro ran with the others following him, hoping to get there in time to save Katsurgai and fight off that man as well as getting answers.

Blake fights Roman, Sun taking out some White Fang men, and Katsurgai fighting against the mystery man.

"How fortunate for you to have the honor of fighting me; DIO." Dio said.

Katsurgai leap to Dio to axe-kick him but got easily blocked, she tries barrage of kicks towards him only for each strike to be easily block by one hand. He jumps backward and lands on top of a large metal-cargo.

"But your strength is but nothing a mere monkey that could never defeat a lion! This world shell trembles of my name and bow to my will!" Dio declared, wanting nothing but victory and conquest.

"Like hell that'll ever happen!" Katsurgai yelled, jumping high right above Dio and drive-kick. But the moment she made contact, she was strike the very spot she was standing before, shocked of why.

 **(Music Ended)**

"What's wrong, I thought you wanted to attack me?" Dio asked while smirks.

Katsurgai try going straight attack this time, near her target she swing her right-hook kick, only to find herself back at the spot again while kicking the air. She look up to Dio just standing there with a smirk and chuckle a bit.

"(What's going on? I know I've been moving towards him and yet I'm literally back where I started what did this guy do?)" Katsurgai thought to herself while couple of sweats form down on her face.

"You're wasting my time, my friend has a job to do and I attend to make sure he gets it done." Dio said.

"(It almost felt like when Jotaro…)" Katsurgai just got hit with realization; somehow this Dio person is doing of what Jotaro did with his semblances. "(No way… this guy c-can… STOP TIME!)"

"Katsurgai!" A voice shouted.

Katsurgai turn to see Jotaro running towards her with little of his super speed, but she fear Jotaro will fall against Dio that has the same abilitie and is probably stronger than him. She heard another voice to see Ruby, Oozaru, and Penny on a roof.

"It seems some friends have come to rescue you, how pitiful." Dio said, raising both arms to each side and grinning widely.

Katsurgai quietly tire to warn about Dio. "Jotaro get aw-" But it was too late

" **TIME STOP"**

Everything around Dio is now frozen in place; the three friends on the roof, Roman just fire his gun-cane, Blake and Sun fighting some White Fang men, and even Jotaro couldn't move anymore.

"(I-I can't move?! This guy has the same as me?!)" Jotaro thought while struggling to move. Then he remember Katsurgai tried to warned him about Dio, she somehow figure out that he can stop time like he can.

"1 second has passed." Dio said, counting down the seconds of freezing time.

Dio strongly leaps backwards in the air to Ruby and the others, passed the midair dust-blast, and flip behind Ruby.

"2 second has passed."

Dio palm-push off the roof's edge few feet closer to the dust-blast and kick Oozaru straight to the gusts pushing him a few inches.

"3 second has passed."

Dio dash towards back to Jotaro and Katsurgai, lean back as he bring up his right leg, and lands on Katsurgai's back stomping her with his leg and grin at Jotaro with his eyes widen of seeing Katsurgai got struck.

"4 second has passed. It's not very offended that I, Dio use my power one anyone who cross my path, but for some reason you are a special case like how this body keep reacting to you." Dio said, rubbing his left shoulder and stretching his neck.

That's when Jotaro remember something important; the photo he got from the old man, this Dio matches the appearances of the man in that photo. Blonde hair, red eyes, this guy could also have the birthmark and the scar around his neck.

"5 second has passed, **TIME FLOWS**." As he said, time began to flow and everything move again, Ruby getting hit by the blast, Oozaru feeling some pain to his stomach, and Katsurgai gesturing blood from her mouth.

Jotaro quickly stop himself from getting any closer to Dio despite wanting to help Katsurgai, but Dio was face-to-face close to Jotaro in a blink of an eye.

"That girl said your name is Jotaro? Well it seems you're special for some reason even though you may never know my power I give you a demonstration of what happen if you cross me." Dio said smirking. That gave Jotaro a little theory.

"(He thinks I can't see or even move a little in the frozen time, meaning he doesn't know and that could be an advantage for me.)" Jotaro thought, hoping to wait for the right moment to catch Dio off guard but first there was something he needs to check.

Jotaro one of the gold bud on this Star Platinum as it started glowing red, he launch his flame-like cover fist to Dio face, but he dodge slightly. Jotaro planed for Dio to dodge so he can hit the part that was covering the neck and his left shoulder, he gasp and shock to see that he was right. Seeing the scar on his neck and mostly the star-shape birthmark prove to Jotaro that he is somehow relate to him.

With Oozaru groan a little in pain of his stomach from an unknown impact.

"(What was that, something hit me but I couldn't see who it was, then… wait RUBY?!)" Oozaru thought but realize that ruby wasn't with him and Penny as she looks worry as well.

They look down to see Ruby lying in pain on the ground, Oozaru look ahead to see Roman with an evil-smirk while smoking.

"That Dio always got to be the showoff." Roman said, knowing full well of Dio's power. "Well better send little red to the afterlife forever." He laughed.

 **(Vegeta's Theme: Dragon Ball Z Start)**

Oozaru got angry as he clinch his fist and hung his head in rage after hearing of him killing Ruby. He glows, powering up his aura, after a few moments he lunges his head up and screams loudly as he is engulfed by bright-golden glow. His hair turns from black to gold, stand on giving it a flame-like appearances, and eyes turn from black to very light-green.

He look at Roman who looks surprise and step back a feet. Oozaru dash off the roof and charges towards Roman while Penny go check on Ruby before going to battle.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Oozaru yelled in rage.

Roman fire at the raged-blonde but proven to be unaffected as he isn't slowing down, he jump back to dodge Oozaru's punch that hit the ground creating a small crater. Two more blast came at Oozaru though still unfazed, created a smoke screen, Oozaru try to find him through the smoke then another blast came at him and he block it with one hand. He shouted, unleashing a shockwave from his body to clear the smoke, he looks around and spotted Roman awaiting a Bullhead land near him, he tried to go after him but got multiplies blasted from more White Fang soldiers as some others charge at him.

Oozaru got to deal with them quickly before Roman gets away. He charge at the incoming White Fang and knocks them out with one hit each from his punches and kicks, he charge up a small aura ball and blast them each.

Roman look to see Oozaru beating the White Fang easily then he took out a genocide, remove the pin and throws it at Oozaru.

"Have a bright night, kid!" Roman shouted as he got in the Bullhead.

Oozaru took out another White Fang and saw the genocide, right before he could hit it to another dictation. The genocide burst into a big ball of light so bright, making a person go blind for a day or two. Oozaru did his best to block the light while closing his eyes, few seconds later the light died down. He looks to see Roman on the Bullhead high from the ground.

"These kids just keep getting weirder." Roman said as he drop one end of a long rope, hanging from the Bullhead.

 **(Music Ended)**

" **ORAORAORAORA"**

Jotaro strikes with his punch barrage but Dio blocks them each with little ease. Jotaro want some answers from Dio, even if he has to break ever bone in his body.

"My, aren't you angry, your girlfriend getting from a simple stomp to the back sets you off. Like how this body calls out to you in a way." Dio said, the body he possesses seems to be sending a signal to him, somehow related to the body.

"Shut up, you piss me off and that'll be the end for you!" Jotaro shouted. During the attack, Jotaro began to puzzle a few things together; Dio using the terms 'this body', the scar on his neck like they were sowed in, and the star-shape birthmark. Just when Jotaro figure out Dio's secret, Dio punch him to the cheek and straight kick pushing away a few feet. Small blood ooze out of his cheek and he cuffs of smaller blood from his mouth.

Dio chuckle and walks toward Jotaro, but he stop to turn around to see Oozaru and Penny taking out some White Fang men and Roman on the Bullhead with a rope hanging out.

"Seem our time has ended Jotaro, hope to see you again if you're not a zombie." Dio said, still looking at Roman.

Jotaro tried to stop him from escaping.

" **TIME STOP"**

But Dio froze time again, Jotaro frozen as well, Dio ran to one of the cargos and rip it open. He grabs a few large containers of Dusts so that Roman wouldn't come back empty handed.

 _1 second has passed._

Dio jump from the top of the cargo to the Bullhead, throwing the containers to inside the bullhead, and grab the rope.

 _2 second has passed._

" **TIME FLOWS"**

Time resume, Roman and Dio made their escape but they'll be back to settle some scores.

The Whtie Fang soldiers are being arrested by the police as the Jotaro and friends relax a little. Weiss, Yang, and Shadow showed up to see their friends gather, Weiss walk up to Blake.

"Weiss, just so you know I'm no longer with the White Fang-" Blake tried to explain but was cut off by Weiss.

"Stop, do you know how long we've been looking for you? 12 hours! And in those 12 hours I had a lot to think about and decided." Weiss paused; the others look worried of what she'll say. "I don't care!"

"You don't care?" Blake asked surprise.

"You said you're no longer one of them, right?" Weiss asked.

"N-no, not since-" Blake was cut off again by Weiss.

"Just want to know that the next time something big comes up… you come to your teammates and not… someone else." Weiss said, looking at Sun who wave-hi.

Blake smile as she wipe the tear from her right eye and spoke. "Sure."

"Yeah team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered as Oozaru wrap his arm around her waist and left her up, dancing around for the reunion of friends.

Jotaro smile at the team putting down their differences, he look at Katsurgai in the eyes as she did the same.

"That goes the same for you as well, please come to your team when you're having problems, got it." Jotaro said. Katsurgai nodded and hug him as he returns the hug.

"I love you!" Jotaro said, Katsurgai's eyes widen of Jotaro's words and began to cry and sftly pounds his chest.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, you stole my thunder, stupid!" Katsurgai wined, she wanted to say 'I love you' first when she ever realize her feeling to Jotaro.

Jotaro tried to calm her down but she suddenly press her lips on his, he and everyone else with them shocked to see the pervert ninja making a bold move. He return the kiss and the two newly couple hug tightly to sworn to never let go of each other.

Everyone cheer for them, Shadow hold Yang's hand as a small pink blush form on his cheeks, Yang saw this and smile as she leans her head on his shoulder while small blushes appear on her cheeks as well.

Oozaru look around with a worried face and asks Ruby. "Where's Penny?" But Ruby didn't know either. Unknown to them, Penny was in a black car driving away from the crime-scene.

 **(Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin is standing in his office, watching a lived feed of Ruby and others at the dock. He closes the video and got a message from Qrow, Ruby's uncle that says 'QUEEN HAS PAWNS'. 

**(Glydna's house)**

Glydna is in her living room reading her favorite book and enjoy a nice cup of tea, until a knocking on the door disturbs her, she got up to see who it was at this late at night. She opens the door and to her surprise, it was Shadow.

"Shadow, what are you doing here pass your curfew." Glydna asked. Shadow reach to his pocket and pulled out a yellow rose.

"I've done a lot of thinking and some help from some friends, I believe it's time for us come together as a family, mom." Shadow said, calling Glydna 'mom' at the end which made her cry of happiness.

Glydna wanted for adopt Shadow as her son after finding him in the forest, but disappear later on when he was taken to the hospital. Now her wish came true as the two hug to embrace their lives together.

 **(Ending Song: Fist of the North Star Ken's Rage 2 Theme)**

 **(Unknown Location: Warehouse)**

Roman and Dio walk inside a Warehouse carrying the containers Dio mange to grab, when Roman was about to Smoke. A woman voice spoke up to him.

"A little disappointed, Roman."

"Hehe, didn't expect to see you so soon." Roman said, turning to look at the woman.

She wears a red v-neck minidress with gold lines and long sleeve, long ashen-black hair, and bright amber eyes.

"We were expecting… more from you" She said, walking out of the shadows. She turn her eyes the man next to Roman. "And I see you brought a new friend."

"Actually an old friend, my old boss before you." Roman calmly corrected.

Dio walks to the woman, making eyes contact with their sinister looks; she summons a ball of fire in her hand. Dio move his hand, torching the fire as his hand engulfs a little by the flame but he's unfazed like he could not feel pain.

"A pleasure to meet you… Cinder Fall." Dio said, knowing her name.

"So you heard of me?" Cinder asked, turning off the fire ball and see Dio's hand healing faster than any healing aura she seen.

"Let just say you and I have a few things in common, like showing the truth of what Remnant really is." Dio stated, getting an interesting feeling he haven't felt in a long time. "I wish to join your cause and bring it to life! How about it, mistress Cinder?" He asked.

Cinder grimly smile, she felt like her heart skip a beat or two, feeling to Dio like she thought would never happen to her.

Two more figures appear; a boy with silver-gray hair and eyes, and a girl with light-green mint hair and red eyes.

"Perhaps with you around, things will become more scary and destruction than I thought!" Cinder said, extending her hand of accepting Dio's offer.

"Then you won't mind if my friends join as well?" Dio asked. Right on cue a dark-blue-purple vortex appear behind Dio.

Three figures walk out and standing next to Dio. One boy is large about 7.2 feet tall with well build-up muscle with long hair reaching his mid-back and short bangs framing his forehead. He wears golden wrist bands, boots, and a necklace, also wears a white pants and a red sash. The rest of body is pretty much exposed.

Another male is the Mephiles, the Shadow-look-alike who seems to be more powerful with his chaos powers than Shadow and seems to know Dio more than the others.

The third is a girl; she has pale skin, yellow-green, red eyes, wearing a torn up yellow and black shirt with a snake pattern reveal most of her cleavage and can only provide cover on one shoulder. Blue jeans with gashes and rips, the zipper is down and the belt is unbuckled and a red snake pattern on her left thigh of the pants. She has a snake tattoo on her left hip, shoulder, and breast.

As both Dio and Cinder continue to gaze at each other's glazes, they knew this is fate for them to meet and probably be together. That with those two together, all Hell will break loose.

 **KO new chapter complete, I hope you enjoy and think it's worth the wait.**

 **Jotaro met Dio and found out little of Dio's secrets like his body but does not know the full story. He'll have to work extra hard to beat him, even training hard to increase the limit on his time stop.**

 **Oozaru semblances have been revealed, Golden Rampage: It increase him over 50x of strength, speed, durability, and aura power. Though it does put a strain on his body if pushes himself too much and can change his personality like making a little more violent and uncontrollable like a wild animal.**

 **The LOVE-SHIP have been sailed, Jotaro and Katsurgai confess to each other and became a couple, seems like the same for Yang and Shadow though their first kiss will come later on. Shadow has accepted Glydna as his new mom. In the next Chapter I'll probably do more Shadow and Glydna time to know, including some flashbacks of how the met.**

 **Dio and Cinder had met and things are gonna get a little crazy, maybe even falling in love. Three of Dio's friends showed up, I'm pretty sure you know who they are.**

 **This is the end of the first part of the story so be sure to stay to see what'll happen next.**


	12. Chapter 8 Vol 2 Episode 1

**Shadow and Glydna's past, Starting a New Family**

Glydna was walking in the hallways while looking at her scroll of the things that need to be done for the school. The scroll ring of someone calling her, she press the screen to answer revealing Ozpin's picture.

"Glydna, I need you to come to my office please?" Ozpin asked.

"On my way, sir." She answered ending the call and putting her scroll in her pocket, she began walking to Ozpin's office.

Ozpin is sitting on his chair looking out the window, thinking about the mission he'll give to Glydna, he has always been a man who's doing his best to keep the world safe as headmaster of Beacon Academy and a member of the secret brotherhood involving certain things to keep them safe. Almost thinking about a woman she once knew who wish to destroy humanity and will risk own life to stop her.

A dap sound rung as the elevator door opens revealing Glydna, she walks out to Ozpin's desk and stop when she was a couple feet close.

"Something you need, Ozpin?" Glydna asked, wondering what Ozpin called her for.

"Yes, I'd revive report about a meteor crash landed to Emerald Forest and I need to check it out." Ozpin informed still looking out the window.

"Would that also involve the earthquake we had few minutes ago?" She asked. Remembering the ground shake roughly, making her almost trip.

"Indeed we may not know if something bad could happen so we can't take any chances, hoping that you could check it out for a bit." Ozpin said, turning his chair around to face Glydna.

Glydna thought to go outside for a walk and got nothing else to do.

"Very well, I'll leave at once to see if nothing bad happen." Glydna said as walks to the elevator but stop as Ozpin spoke.

"Just be careful and whatever happens out there, it's your decision to do whatever you see fit." He said, softly smiling and looking out the window again.

Glydna nodded went inside the elevator as she ready herself for whatever happens in the forest of what she'll fine, what she doesn't know is that mission would change her life forever.

 **(Emerald Forest)**

A Bullhead flies over the forest with Glydna insdie, she sat there with her eyes close as she focus her thoughts and ready for any grimms or danger ahead. The Bullhead landed in an open area and opens the door as Glydna jumps out; it flew up leaving Glydna alone in the forest. She began walking to the meteor crash site.

As she walks on she spotted a small cloud of smoke coming knowing she's getting closer and could tell that it still a little fresh. A small crack noise was made not too far from the huntress, she hold her riding crop tight but focus on walking to the crash site.

Minutes later she arrives at the crash site, trees burn a little and the very large crater, in the middle is a large metal pod with dense and cracked glass.

With a wave of her crop the area seems to be fixing itself and the metal pod lifting up in the air. Using her telekinesis bringing the pod closer to her and settling it down gentle, looking at the pod that is damage and try to get a better look when she accidently push a button that the pod began making noise. The cracked glass open as steam blows out Glydna step back a few feet as while holding her crop in front, completely opened Glydna walk slowly to the pod. Looking inside to see that inside gave her quite a shock of surprise.

A young boy with red and black hair and similar color-style to his clothes, he seems to be covered in bruises and scratches with some little blood coming out and seems to be unconscious. There was also a sword on the boy's right side. Suddenly the boy struggle to move a bit barely opening his eyes to see Glydna; Glydna froze up for a moment when looking at the boy's eyes, something inside that makes her feel more claim feeling something that sge never felt before, she smiles as she reach out her hand.

In all her life Glydna have always been alone, not interested of being in a relationship with any men but had thought of having a family of her own. This boy brought up those feelings she had once thought, perhaps this boy can fill the hole in her heart of wanting a child of her own; her own son.

Just as the boy was about to move his hand to reach for Glydna's hand, a monstrous roar echoes from behind Glydna.

Severely beowolfs and one alpha beowolf, growling while stoking closer to Glydna, she quickly look back to the injured boy.

"Stay here!" She said, walking a few feet away from the pod to the beowolf pack.

She waves her crop around then pointed up to the sky, three beowolf move slowly towards Glydna unnoticing some dark clouds forming above them just when they jump up to strike the huntress. She strike her crop down and lightning stroke the attacking beowolfs, literally shocking them to death. Two beowolfs came at her from each side charge at the same time to pierces her with their claws, but Glydna jump right when the claws were a few feet away, resulting killing each other instead. One came in front as it swings it claws for a left hook, Glydna simply push the beast back with her semblances and slam it to the ground hard enough to kill it. Three charge to her at once to get a better chance of killing their prey that's when Glydna pointed her crop at the beowolfs and forces the claws to pierces each other and throwing them farther away.

Meanwhile the Alpha knew that the humans were strong, it remember Glydna talking to pod like there was someone inside. Using the desiccation of the huntress fighting the other beowolfs, it sneaks around carefully to get spotted while using the crater as a cover.

As Glydna finish off three more beowolfs she look around to see if any more were coming, hope that the fight is over but feel to keep her guard. Looking again to see if any more came then she remember that there was an alpha with yet there's no sign of it now, suddenly hearing a sound of rusty-broken metal she turn to see the alpha beowolf on top the pod where the boy is.

It was too late to do anything as the alpha leach it fangs to the pod only to be impale in the mouth by a sword then being thrown off of the pod.

The boy stand up, still struggling in his conduction, Glydna ran to the boy glad that he's safe and able to kill an alpha beowolf despite his injuries.

"Are you alright young man?" She asked worried.

The boy didn't answer as he continue to breath heavily, his eyes bolted open widely and scream to the sky that echoes through the forest, suddenly he began glowing so brightly Glydna could barely see what's happening. The light stop and the boy vanish without a trace.

Glydna got frighten and worry for the boy, she looked everywhere in the forest for hours until night falls and still no sign of the boy. Glydna decided to call it quick and went back to the school to report to Ozpin and back home. She'll never forget that boy and hope that someday they'll each other again, praying that he's well and to officially adopt him.

 **(2 years later)**

"I never stop thinking about you, even though we met for a short period I believe that you need comfort and someone to watch over while you grow. To someday call you my son Shadow." Glydna said, finish her story of how she met Shadow.

Shadow decided to spend some lunch time with Glydna to here the story even though he already heard it, it makes he feel warm and glad that Glydna found him as to take him in without hesitation.

"Thank you, I have nothing left in my life that I have no memories of my past I'm truly happy that you came." Shadow said proudly.

Before Glydna spoke back, she got a message on her scroll saying something about a food fight she signs a little heavily.

"Something tells me that my friends are involved of what was in that message, right?" Shadow asked calmly. His friends have always ended in trouble either fighting the bad guys or grimms or in school.

"Probably, if your girlfriend Miss. Xiao Long like getting sauces all over her hair." Glydna joked, she was also glad that Shadow had found someone to care beside herself and to love back.

"Well why don't we take the quicker way?" Shadow asked, standing up and extending his hand.

Glydna smiles knew what Shadow had in mind, holding his hand and standing close to him. Remembering the day the two to get an adoption paper and officially became mother and son, it was the happiest day they'll never forget. Shadow spoke.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, son."

Shadow began glowing red as the glow soon coated Glydna as well and he shout the words.

" **Chaos Control"**

The two vanish from the combat classroom they were at.

 **KO new chapter done, sorry for the wait just thought I could use a little break before continuing with this story.**

 **As some of you notices I change the of 'chaos teleport' to the original 'chaos control' cause it was pointed put by Ultimate-Zelda-fan and he or she was right. The original name is so much better than the name I came up.**

 **The story of Glydna and Shadow is revived and hope you all enjoy it. The next chapter may involve the food fighting scene like in the series. Hope you all had good summer like I had and enjoying facfic stories more like me.**

 **Almost forgot to mention that this is the second half of the story so you could say were at Vol 2.**

 **See you all next time!**


	13. Chapter 9 Vol 2 Episode 2

In front of a shop 'Dust Till Dawn' an old man was just hanging a sigh says're-opening' that he's opening his store again from a robbing incident months ago. He climbs down from the ladder but bumps into someone and fall. He looks up to see a mint-haired girl and a light-green haired girl.

"Sorry, we're not from around here." The mint-haired girl said, helping the old man up.

"Can you point us to the direction of this shop?" The light-green haired girl asked.

The old man agreed. At a corner, not far from the girls, two boys were waiting; one with silver hair and the other one taller and well-build muscle. They saw the girls walk pass them as the silver-haired boy spoke up.

"We knew you were lost." He mocked the mint-haired girl.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." She said, holding a wallet of Liens to Mercury.

"That's not your money." Mercury stated, knew that she stole it from the old man.

"Emerald just wants you to be quite for a while." The light-green hair girl said.

"Enough were going to do our job now, come on Hikage." The muscle boy said furious, Hikage follows with Mercury and Emerald beind.

"Whatever Broly, she so wants me." Mercury declared. Emerald rolled her that as if she would ever like that guy.

As the four walk, they look around the city in a peaceful state which they knew it won't last long when they're done here.

"How much farther?" Mercury asked.

"Just a few blocks from here." Emerald answered.

"We told you two this is our mission send us by Roman, so buzz off or I'll add you to my Hit-list." Broly demanded.

"But we're allies because of our bosses, so please do not interfere." Hikage added. She didn't care about being in allies or not, she just want to do some mission for some 'kill-time'.

"Well this wouldn't happen if Roman would've done this himself sooner." Emerald recalled.

"It doesn't matter; he'll meet his end by our hands." Broly said.

They reach the place they were looking for; 'Tukson's Book Trade' is the store Broly and Hikage were going to fulfill the mission. They walk inside Mercury looking around at some books at one side and Emerald doing the same on the other end. Broly and Hikage came to the register; Hikage rings a bell on the counter alerting someone inside.

"Be right there!" A man called out. Later the man came out through a double door with stakes of books carefully walking to the register.

"Welcome to 'Tukson's Book Trade', home to ever book under the sun!" The store owner said turns around to see four people as he gasps like he knows them. "H-how may I help you." He asked, trying to stay cool.

"We're looking for a man name Tukson, some friends of his wanted to give him a message." Hikage said, pretending not to know this man.

"I'm Tukson, so what message did they said?" Tukson asked nervously, as if he didn't what they came for.

"Just that they're a little upset that you're leaving them without saying a goodbye, so they want to have a 'one way trip' so they won't feel bad for you." Broly said. Giving Tukson a message of what he really means.

"Really and that wouldn't have anything to do with the White Fangs now?" Tukson asked clutching his fists.

"From what we know, they don't tolerate traitors and have punishments for those who leave them." Hikage stated. Mercury and Emerald shading the front windows darker so no one can see what's going on inside.

"Well guess I really have no choice then!" Tukson growled he jump on top of his counter and bring out his claws to strike but suddenly a sharp pain from behind.

Tukson look behind to see Hikage stabbed his back with four knives in her hand, looking at her emotionless face she quickly pulls out her knives and he falls only to be stop by Broly with his palm to his chest. With a grin a bright light glows between the hand and chest then Broly thrust his hand forward.

Outside the store a small explsion was made, Broly opens the door letting Hikage exit first and walks out himself with Emerald and Mercury holding a book coming out as well.

"What's with that?" Emerald asked about Mercury's book.

"I like the pictures." Mercury said.

 **The scene goes black and the music begun to play. In the dark shows Jotaro and Ruby in their poses, next came Weiss and Oozaru doing their own poses as well; next came Blake and Shadow, and finally Yang and Katsurgai then egt ready to their fist/leg to strike the screen. It shattered as letter pop out and forms the title of the series.**

 **Soshite tsudoishi STAR DUST** **  
Hyakunen me no mezame ni yobarete**

 **Jotaro is seen on the roof top of Ozpin's office looking at the night sky, Katsurgai came in as she grabs Jotaro by the arm with a cheerful face as Jotaro doesn't mind and they both look up seeing severely shooting stars fly over them. Then the scene shifted to a dark area where Dio and Cinder are seen holding each other while looking at the screen with their eyes glowing.**

 **Otoko tachi wa mukau** **  
Toki no suna wo koeru Journey**

 **Shadow look at the mirror, seeing Mephiles demisting dark aura. Zoom close to Shadow looking down with his eyes close suddenly felt two warm hands on his shoulders, turning around to see both Yang his girlfriend and Glydna his mother.**

 **Next scene shows Ruby and Oozaru walking together while holding hands, reflecting the city of Vale to Mount Glenn to Ruby mom's grave. Asuka, Ikargua, Hibari, Homura, and Penny are briefly shown**

 ****

 **Kusari no you tsunaru karami au KARMA** **  
Hikari de tatsu sadame**

 **Team JNPR is shown together in their rooms, Jaune and Pyrrha talking to each other while unnoticing their hands touching each other, Nora warm her arms around Ren's neck from behind with a big smile while Ren smile as well and placing his hand on her cheeks.**

 **The screen goes black and shows all the bad guys; Roman, Broly, Mephiles, Hikage, Emerald, and Mercury marching forward through a sea of flames. Next show Ozpin standing with Gyldna and General Ironwood.**

 ****

 **Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!** **  
Uchi komu no wa**

 **Team JOSK and RWBY show off their weapons and Semblances one after another, starting with Jotaro, Oozaru, Shadow, Katsurgai, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.**

 **All right now All right now All right now** **  
Hokori no Bullet**

 **Jotaro is standing face-to-face with an old man while a picture of Dio in the darkness flows pass them, changing the scene.**

 **JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!**

 **Three images show; Katsurgai praying, Velvet looking up worrying, and Jotaro looking at the screen as he clutches his fist.**

 **Break you down Break you down Break you down** **  
Kobushi hanatsu seinaru VISION Stand Proud!**

 **The next scene has all the Characters symbols revolved around, with Jotaro emerging and facing Dio ready to begin their battle.**

 **Final scene shows Jotaro with his eyes close as phantom like images appear behind him of the people he holds dear like his team, his sister, friends he made, and his girlfriend. Opening his eyes he repeatedly punching the screen until eventually smashes it and his fist emerges through the glass.**

 **Start of a New Day and a Messy Food Fight!**

Around the same time Shadow is with Glydna, Team RWBY and Team JOSK are having lunch together with Team JNPR. Everyone doing their own thing while enjoying life, however Blake is having some troubles in her thoughts as she look at some drawings she did of the White Fang and a guy she once knew.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked to her space-out friend.

Blake snap out of her thought and close her book. "Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." Blake said. Yang catches a grape being thrown by Nora.

"Lame." Yang said.

Nora giggles as she throws another grape at Yang catching it with her mouth, giving her a thumb up. Ruby came as she slams a binder on the table that says 'Best Day Ever Activities' but really it's Weiss's binder that was originally for the Vytal Festival. She clear her throat and look at everyone before speaking.

"Sister… friends… Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss offended.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby began her speech.

"This ought to be good." Yang whispered, catching a berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had… ever!" Ruby said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked, looking at the binder closer.

"I am not a crook." Ruby protested, posing peace signs with both hands.

"We can join?" Oozaru asked.

"Maybe if you feel like you're up for the extreme?" Ruby asked Oozaru nodded in excitement.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"She means to make today the most fun we'll have before the second semester starts." Jotaro said while he reads a magazine about the sea life.

"I believe we'll kick this semester with a bang!" Katsurgai said wrapping her arm around Jotaro.

"I always kick my semester off with a 'Yang'!" Yang punned, but no one expect Jotaro get her jokes. For some reason Jotaro is the only to laugh at most of Yang's puns. Yang got hit by an apple thrown by Nora as she 'boo' at her and Yang glares back.

"Well the last two weeks were great and all but between exchange students coming and the tournament at the end of the year. Second semester is starting and it's going to be great, so I took the liberty of scheduling a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said, feeling a little unease to see her leader this… organizes.

Yang still glaring at Nora picks up the apple and threw it back at her but misses and hit someone else instead as Nora laugh.

"Maybe I should sit this one out." Blake said not feeling like doing anything today.

"Do it or not, I think that however we spend this last day as a team." Weiss stated as she stands up. "I for one…" Unfortunately she was cut off by a cream pie in the face.

Nora, being the one who threw it, points at Ren with his palm on his face, Pyrrha with her hands covers her mouth as she gasps, and Jaune covering his ears with his hands in shock.

Outside Sun is walking to the cafeteria with his friend Neptune; blue hair, a little dark skin, and an all cool looking guy to boot.

"Man, that's hash." Neptune said listening to Sun's story about his time with Blake at the dork.

"I know, we were fighting side by side, she was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun said.

"Nice!" Neptune said, liking the story.

"Right, and the best part is, she's a Faunus." Sun said then quickly lean closer to Neptune. "But that's a secret, okay?" Sun asked.

"Got it." Neptune said.

"And not a, 'I'm gonna tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret', I'm talking secret _secret."_ Sun said to make sure Neptune gets the picture _._

"Whoa, chill out man, okay? I got it." Neptune said understanding.

"You better, I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys." Sun said. Unnoticed to the two, a food fight is happening seeing through the window inside.

"None taken." Neptune said.

"They're just in there, I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool, okay. You're gonna be cool right?" Sun asked.

"Dude." Neptune said. Looking at him, Neptune has always been cool, with a gleam of his teeth.

"Good point." Sun stated.

Sun and Neptune enter but many student exits as they scream 'food fight' as they look what was going on. Team JNPR with Katsurgai standing on top of a tower of tables of some vending machine as Nora sings 'I'm Queen of the Castle' repeatedly.

Jotaro is standing in the middle of the team, with a whistle in his hand, looking at both sides and spoke.

"Alright, you know the deal; the winning team will have the losing team buy them lunch for 2 week! Got it?" Jotaro shout asked as both teams nodded, he blew the whistle thus beginning the food fight as he jumps out of the way.

"Off with their heads!" Nora demanded. Jumping off the tower and threw a watermelon as the others follow her led.

Yang got turkeys for gauntlets as the others teams got their own food for weapons. Yang punch some melons away as Ren dash at her with bananas, the two met and clash block and deflecting each other's attacks but Yang got an opening and push Ren back. Blake with France breads as blades clash with Pyrrha using the same bread as well. Jaune with a long frozen wiener as a sword charge to help Pyrrha but Oozaru came at him with a sneak attack, Jaune mange to see him coming barely as he blocks the kick then blocks and dodge some more of Oozaru's combo barrage who is using turkey gauntlets as well. Nora jump up with a pole and stab a melon to make it her hammer as she dash at Yang, she swings her hammer as Yang blocks and counter, just as Yang gonna land a hit Nora up swing Yang so hard that send her fly through the roof and up in the air.

"(Let's hope Shadow won't get too upset for this?)" Jotaro thought to himself; hoping that Shadow won't be too anger of his girlfriend getting hurt in a food fight.

Katsurgai dive down with melon shoes to strike Ruby as she block it with a trace and striking her with very sharp carrots but Katsurgai and the two clash. Oozaru kept the pressure on Jaune as he try to think of something then an idea came to him.

"Look over there! It's Ruby in a bikini with stakes of meats!" Jaune lied pointing at a random direction.

Oozaru confuse and excited look at where Jaune was pointing at only to find nothing but it was too late, Jaune swift Oozaru off his feet and slash him multiple times and send him flying hard to a wall. Ruby turns to see Oozaru but gave Katsurgai an opening as she kicks her in the knee and to the face pushing Ruby back severely feet. Weiss with a swordfish fight Nora but got overpowered and send crashing to a pillar knocking her out, Ruby saw her fallen comrade and caught her.

"Weiss, no don't leave me! Nooooo!" Ruby screams of her friends defeat.

Blake fight against Pyrrha with now a hotdog rope keeping her distances but Katsurgai came from behind and attack Blake as she tried to defend against both fighters but gets overwhelmed as Pyrrha use her semblances to lift the soda cans in the air and launch them at her and a hard kick from Katsurgai, sending her crashing to a wall. Oozaru saw that his team was losing and knew there was only one thing left to do.

"Ruby, time for the **Ape Storm**!" Oozaru shouted Ruby looks at him for a second and nodded.

Oozaru jump to where Ruby is and grab her hand as he beings to spins around fast like a strong tornado. After a few moments Oozaru let's go of Ruby as she runs to the opposing team with strong winds gather behind her, picking up some food and soda cans then spins around and stop. The storm of food came pass her and towards team JNPR and Katsurgai as they get slammed to a wall being hit and painted by foods and sodas. The storm ended and the food covered team slides down leaving there out line.

"And the Winner is team RWBY with Oozaru!" Jotaro declared announced the winner of the major food fight.

"I love these guys." Sun said honestly.

Neptune wasn't please as he was cover in food and soda from the fight. Suddenly in an instinct bright light, Shadow and Glydna appear; she looks around and sign waving her crop using her telekinesis to fix all the damage of the cafeteria making it look like nothing had happen.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!" Glydna scolded.

"Hey where's-" Shadow didn't finish his question as his answer literally came crashing down to the group. Yang got back up and gives a thumb up as the others laugh.

Glydna grumble at this and Shadow tries to calm her down. Ozpin came and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." Ozpin said.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glydna signed.

"But we are also kids as well, so we're just making the best of it before we go off to a life and death battle." Shadow pointed, reminding his mom that they still have a long way to go.

"He's right after all; it isn't a role they'll get to have forever." Ozpin said walk away from the group.

 **(Unknown Location: Old Warehouse)**

Roman is looking over some paper works until he heard footsteps behind him, turn around to see two people he likes and other two he dislikes.

"Broly, Hikage, I take it your trip went well?" Roman asked they nodded and turns to Mercury and Emerald with an unpleasant look. "And what are they doing here?"

"They came along just to watch. Here, I got this from her." Hikage said, handing a piece of paper to Roman.

"What…" Emerald confused looking at her pockets.

"We're professional, sweetheart. You might learn something from us." Roman said, looking at the paper then know what it is. "Where did they get this?" Roman asked Broly.

"Trying to clean up the problem we _had_ it under control." Broly said.

"Then why did it look like he was about to leave?" Emerald asked with a smirk.

"Now listen here you punks, if weren't Lord Dio or Cinder I would…"

"Have cut, smash, and blow them into tiny pieces then nothing left." A cold smoothing voice cut off Roman sentences.

Everyone look up to the platform to see Dio with a book in his hand while holding a disturbing smile and Cinder with a serious look. They step on the lift, riding it down to their level.

"That's more hash than what I would do, Lord Dio." Roman said nervously as he bows.

"I hope you can forgive us for not finish him sooner." Hikage pleased a little as she bows as well.

"As long as the tasks is done, it does not matter if those fools wish clutch to hope then so be it, well simply crush it under our feet for them to truly experiences darkness of this world, like you puma friend for example." Dio said, his speech alone sent shiver down their spines a little and Cinder likes it.

"I knew he was a puma!" Mercury proclaimed Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Though I made it _clear_ to you two to _not_ to do anything until farther noticed." Cinder said a little angrily but kept her cool.

"I-I just thought…" Emerald tries to bring some words to say.

"Shh, calm yourself my dear, she is just concern of your well-being and does not wish anything 'hash' on you." Dio said Cinder smiles as she knew that Dio knew to keep their subordinates in line.

"Yes and please don't let it happen again, my sweet little sister." Cinder said, stoking Emerald's hair as she smiles and blush a little.

"Yes, ma'am." Emerald said cheerful.

"So Roman; how goes our supplies for our operation?" Dio asked. Roman pointed to his left and right then everywhere.

"Going way beyond than expected Lord Dio, we have this city in our knees if we wanted to, but I take it that will no longer be the case." Roman said, thinking the stealing will be done soon.

"You catch on quite; it's time for phases two believe my Mistress Cinder!" Dio said palcing a hand on Cinder's cheeks.

"Indeed, darkness will rain upon this world as we watch, my Lord Dio!" Cinder agreed, placing her hand on Dio's cheeks.

Mercury make a gag face making fun of the 'lover-birds' and got elbow hit by Emerald.

"Roman, have everything pack, we'll be leaving to our new base of operation." Cinder ordered Roman nodded.

Cinder and Dio walk away to leave Roman to his business as the other four follows him. Roman put a cigar in his mouth and reaches for his lighter, only to find the lighter isn't in his pocket anymore. He looks up to see Emerald with his lighter in his hands while sticking out her tongue, he growls but sign as he'll get back to his job.

 **KO new chapter complete, hope you all enjoy it and seeing the food fight scene. Cinder and Dio has big plans for Vale and will take action.**

 **This chapter around the same time Shadow was with Glydna. I didn't include Jotaro in the food fight because well, he's Jotaro; he wouldn't waste his time in something like this and could probably hurt his friends more than he thought.**

 **Next chapter will be the investigation time and everyone with different outfits. Jotato will also get closer of knowing the secret of his families' origin when a mystery old man crosses his path. And some old friends will come along, those who know Ruby and Katsurgai.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go and hope you enjoy yourself.**


	14. Chapter 10 Vol 2 Episode 3

**Welcoming Old and New Friends. RWBY's plan of investigating**

Some numbers of ships, few look like important and powerful, flying by Beacon. Ozpin and Glydna seeing the ships knew one person they know who would bring this many ships.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glydna displeased. She never finds Ironwood use of the Atlas military too much just to protect as many lives as he can, it's like he's ruling with an iron-fist.

"Well, running both an Academy and the Military can make him a busy man." Ozpin said, seeing three more airships flow by. "But yes, it is a bit of a eyesore."

A chirping sound, a hollow-screen appears with words 'Access Requested' on Ozpin's desk. "Come in." He shouted.

A man steps out of the elevator, he wears a fancy military uniform: white shirt and pants, black boots, and a small metal plated on the right side of his forehand. This man is General Ironwood and he's here on business besides seeing old friends.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood said cordially.

"Hello General." Ozpin greeted back.

"Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long." Ironwood said, both friends shaking each other's hands and he sees Glydna. "And Glydna, it has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James!" She signed. "I'll be outside." She said before walking out of the office.

"Well, she hasn't change." Ironwood stated.

Ozpin sits down to his desk. "So, what brings you all the way from Atlas?" He asked.

"Well, with Vale at this time of year and you hosting the Festival, I thought this would be a great time to catch up." James said as he pours a drink from his canteen to Ozpin's mug.

"Time with friends is good and all, but I'm concern of the ships outside my window." Ozpin said, drinking his coffee.

"Well, some things I've heard have brought me concern, including words from _him_." Ironwood said changing his tone to series.

"We are at a time of peace; shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin said.

"But if what Qrow said it true…"

"If it is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest not scaring people by transporting hundreds soldiers halfway across the continent." Ozpin suggested.

"And what about… The Chaos Warrior in your school?" James said, worried about someone dangerous in Ozpin's school.

"Young Shadow is no dangerous, just need to be guided to the right path, and has proven himself trustworthy to his friends as well." Ozpin said. After Shadow disappears in the forest, Ozpin has been keeping some tracks of him traveling and fighting through his life. He knew that Shadow will be a great warrior who will protect the weak and defend the peace.

"I'm just being cautious." James said.

"And being cautious isn't a bad thing, just try not to let it consume you too much, General." An old-wise voice said.

Ozpin and James turn to see a man, who seems to be in his late 60s, walks up to the two headmasters and wave at them for a hello.

"If you too don't mind, I like to talk about others, like involving a young boy and the danger that awaits him." The old man said. Ozpin and James knew exactly who he's referring to.

"I take it that you have some leads of the enemies that attacked your family years ago?" Ozpin asked while drinking his coffee.

"Something like that, hopefully he and his friends will be ready." The old man concerned.

"I was just about to ask Ozpin: do you truly believe your children and my can win a war?" James asked before walking away.

"Ozpin, your next line is, 'I hope they never have to'." The old man said, predicting his next words.

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin said worried, he eye widen a little and see the old man laughing a little.

"Relax Ozpin, everthing will be fine and we will success we can't hope now!" The old man shouted in support, causing Ozpin to chuckle a bit.

"Thank you, you've always know how to deal with situations like this, Joseph Joestar." Ozpin said.

 **(Beacon Library)**

Team RWBY are playing their board game, Remnant: The Game, Blake is distracted and looks sad, Weiss is looking unease of what she's even doing since she's new to the game, Ruby and Yang are very competitive to each other even though Yang is mostly winning. Team JNPR are doing their own thing; Ren and Pyrrha studying, Nora is sleeping on a book, and Jaune is reading a comic book. Team JOSK are there as well; Jotaro reading about the sea, Katsurgai reading a sexy magazine while drooling with sparkle shines in her star, Oozaru sleeping on a book, and Shadow studying.

Everything was feeling peaceful until Oozaru got hit in the head by game piece and panic a little.

"Wh-what, you'll never take me alive!" Oozaru shouted while swinging his staff. He stops for a moment to see his friends looking at him like he's a weirdo.

"What?" Oozaru asked.

"Sometimes I wonder how'd even got into school in the first place with that small brain of yours." Shadow wondered Oozaru puff his cheeks in announce.

Sun came walking to the group holding a peace sign with Neptune behind.

"Sup guys… Ice Queen." Sun greeted to everyone.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked, she really doesn't like that nickname others keep calling her that.

"I've never got the chance to introduce you to my old friend." Sun said.

"Aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you!" Ren and Shadow shouted raising their hands in the air.

"Pancakes!" Nora said, suddenly waking from her nap.

"Hey shut man, don't be a nerd." Sun said to Neptune.

"Intellectual, thank you." Neptune stated.

"Your next line is, 'Hi, I'm Neptune'." Jotaro predicted.

"Hi, I'm Neptune." Neptune said, gasps that Jotaro knew what he was gonna say.

"Don't mind him, my main man, Jotaro, has always been able to do that like he's a detective." Katsurgai commented on her boyfriend.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked as Neptune approach to her.

"Haven and I don't believe I got your name, snow angel." Neptune said, smooth talking.

"I'm Weiss." She said nervously.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Jaune winced that Weiss didn't replies to him when he calls her that.

"A pleasure to meet you." Neptune said.

Sun look at Blake holding some cards. "I never took you a board game playing type." He said.

"Well I'm done playing now, see you guys later." Blake said leaving the group as they are confuses.

"Women." Nora shrugged. Everyone look at her confuse as well.

 **(Team RWBY's room)**

Blake is sitting on her bed thinking of the incident at the dork weeks ago. Roman and the White Fang teaming up, it didn't make any sense to her, she also remembers the talk she had with Ozpin; he knew that Blake is a Faunus and tried to encourage her to stop hiding it, but she made a statement that she wants other to see her who she is, not what she is.

Ruby, Weiss, and an angry Yang came into the room, mad about losing to Jaune at the board game. Weiss notices Blake was about to leave the room.

"Stop!" She said, Blake stop and turns to her teammates. "You've been more quite and unease than usual lately and that's unacceptable. So I ask, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong?" Weiss asked dramatically.

"I just don't understand how everyone is calm about this." Blake said.

"It's about Torchwick, isn't it?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it, something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake yelled.

"Ozpin said the police and the Huntsmen are going to handle them." Yang remained.

"But they don't know them like I do!" Blake said.

"Well let me be the voice of reason again; we are students, we are not ready for something this big." Weiss stated.

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't going to sit around and wait for graduation. They're out there, somewhere planning their next, and none know what it is. But it's coming, rather we're ready or not." Blake said, few moments of silents until Ruby spoke up.

"So all in favors of becoming the youngest Huntress to ever take an evil corrupt organization in a joint team effort to save the Kingdom of Vale… say aye." Ruby said in excitement.

"I like it when things get feisty." Yang said pumping up her fists.

"I suppose this could be fun." Weiss said.

"None of you said aye!" Ruby said sadly.

"Wait, Ruby, you said joint team?" Blake asked wondering what her leader meant.

"Oh well, I was thinking of letting team JOSK join; Katsurgai got a score to settle with Torchwick like you and Jotaro's like a young detective." Ruby pointed out.

"Plus Shadow mention that Jotaro fought against someone with the same abilities and birthmark, so I'm sure he'll defiantly join in." Yang added.

"Then it's settle!" Ruby cheered but soon realizes something. "I left my board game at the library!"

"We're doom." Weiss said with her hand on her face.

Ruby rush outside to get the board game, but got bump into someone on the way.

"Oh sorry about that." Ruby apologize, seeing three people in front of her.

These three are Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury posing as exchange students for part of their plan.

"No worries, just watch where you're going next time." Emerald advised, helping Ruby up.

"Cool, I'm Ruby, you guys new?" Ruby asked never seeing those three before.

"Visiting from Heaven, actually." Cinder lied.

"Oh you're here for the Festvial, exchange students have their own dorms." Ruby said.

"We just got a bit lose." Mercury said.

"Don't worry it happens all the time, your building is just east here." Ruby said pointing them to the dorms.

"Thanks, maybe we'll see you around." Cinder said.

"Yeah maybe." Ruby began to walk away but turn around and said. "Welcome to Beacon."

Cinder and the two grinned evilly that the plan is going well and they'll do it without being notices.

 **KO new chapter done, as you just read from the beginning Joseph Joestar has made his appearance and will be a key player for Jotaro of finding out the truth of Dio and his family.**

 **Things are about to get interesting when they start their investigation and met up with some friends and enemies.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will turn for our heroes.**


	15. Chapter 11 Vol 2 Episode 4

**Some Handicap and Running into some old Friends**

Team RWBY is getting ready for their mission just when their classes are over and wear different cloth for the occasion.

Ruby's outfit: Slayer; a light-gray, long sleeve shirt with black belts cuffs near the end of the sleeves. A black pinafore over the shirt with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembles the lacing on a corset, a large red skirt with a large black color paint of a rose like Ruby's emblem, long boots, and finally, her usually red cape with a red scarf as part of the hood.

Yang's outfit: Hunter; A shirt with black color to her shoulders and sleeves as the rest below are white with a faint gold color, the end of the sleeves reaches to her elbows are gold cuffs-like. Her breasts are almost revealing at the center between them. Long boots with long stripe socks with the burning heart emblem on each high-thigh, and a mini-skirt with a brown belt and gold-like buckles around her waist.

Weiss's outfit: SnowPea; A pure white dress with some black lining and buttons, and white high-heel boots.

Blake outfit: Intruder; White v-shape zip-up shirt with a black belt on her waist and her wrists, and long black pants and high-heel boots.

The girls were getting ready looking over some things until a knock on a door was heard. Weiss open and saw Team JOSK also wearing new outfits, she invite them in and enter.

Jotaro's outfit: Stone Ocean; a long black coat like his old one but more detail, gold lines ring the top and base of his collar with a joining run length of the coat's opening. A gold chain attach to the left of his collar, that's shorter than the other one. A large green star with yellow outline on the back and two gold stars on each side of the collar, a white shirt underneath the coat with a green star as well. Two zips line between the chest and the stomach. On the cuffs, bears a star on the sleeves and a white stripe with the words, 'JOJO' repeatedly, and both pants and shoes with gold texture with weird marks and patterns. His hat also bears a same color star.

Oozaru's outfit: Saiyan Pride; wearing a long sleeve dark-gray jumpsuit, one white chest piece armor with yellow stripes on his shoulder with a orange shining ball with seven red stars, long white gloves and boots.

Shadow's outfit: Sir Lancelot; this like mostly armor like a knight, a helmet covering his face with two red arrow-likes at the top, metal chest piece armor bearing his symbol with shoulder pads, sharp gantlets replacing his gloves, and metal elbow pads. Long metal-like pants with gold rings buckle lines down from the waist to the ankles.

Katsurgai's outfit: Dragon Ninja: long sleeve jacket like Jotaro's with scale-like patterns everywhere and light-green Japanese symbol 'Dragon' on the back. Large blue and white stripe short-skirt halfway to her knees, her Dragon Rebellion out in its weapon form, and black fingerless gloves with gold buds.

"We're here Ruby, ready for our secret mission?!" Oozaru asked exciting.

"We sure are buddy and cool gear by the way." Ruby said admiring Oozaru clothing making him blush a bit.

"Well I'm glad we're taking this seriously." Weiss said sarcastic.

"We got a plan, that's… Aaahhh?!" Yang yelped as she being grope from her breasts by Katsurgai again.

"Whoa, seeing you in that outfit is really getting me turn on." Katsurgai said while smooching her face onto Yang's breasts for a moment until she hit in the head hard by a karate chop from Jotaro.

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro signed Katsurgai winces in pain as moves away and next to him.

Everyone felt a little awkward from the sudden scene and Ruby couched a little to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, so everyone know their roles?" Ruby asked checking if everyone remembers the plan.

"You, Oozaru, Jotaro, and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in with Katsurgai in disguise, we can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said as Katsurgai walks up to her and pulls out a thumb up.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard… with a little help from Knight in scary armor." Yang said as she teases Shadow a bit of his armor. He simply nodded, ready for action.

"Good, we meet up near Yang and Shadow and disgust what we found." Ruby said pumping up her fist. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" A voice said. They look to see Sun hanging upside-down on his tail, they all took a step back of the shock except for Oozaru.

"Sun?!" Blake gasped.

"How did you get up here?" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy; I do this all the time." Sun stated.

"You do what?!" Weiss asked.

"I climb trees all the time." Sun said, swinging inside the room and walk to Oozaru. "So monkey bro, we're finally getting some payback from that Torchwick?" He asked.

"Oozaru, you told him about this?" Ruby asked wincing.

"Sorry Ruby, but I leave no fellow monkey dude behind. High-tail!" Oozaru said. He and Sun did a high-five with their tails. "Plus we could more help for this." Oozaru stated.

"Yeah, that's why I brought Neptune." Sun said pointing to outside.

Both teams lean to the window in a cartoon-style to see Neptune standing on the very thin ledge of the building.

"Sup?" Neptune greeted.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways. Seriously though, can I come in? We're like really high up." Neptune pleaded a bit.

"Alright, Sun you can go with Blake and Katsurgai, and Neptune can go with Yang and Shadow. Everyone's ready to go?" Ruby asked checking their all prepare.

Weiss saw Neptune wink at her and felt shock.

"Okay, let's get going!" Oozaru shouted as he rushes off.

"Be sure behaved and if you see Roman, please to calm down and don't let your anger cloud you." Jotaro suggested to his girlfriend.

"I promise, you be careful as well." Katsurgai said giving Jotaro a quick peek on the cheek.

 **(Transmit Tower)**

Jotaro, Oozaru, Weiss, and Ruby walk towards to huge tower for part of their investigation.

"Wow, I forgot how big the Transmit Tower looks up close!" Ruby said excited.

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss said.

"That's where the first tower was, right?" Jotaro asked.

"Correct, Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." Weiss explained.

"Oooh, look at me, my name is Weiss, I know fact, I'm rich." Ruby mocked, imitating Weiss.

"Don't be a pest! The only reason we're here it's because you like it so much, we could've done easier if we were at the library." Weiss reminded.

"I know but it so cool, ooh I'm gonna take a picture." Ruby said, grabbing her scroll from her pocket, but in her excitement, the scroll bounces off of her hands and fell near to Penny who was walking by.

"You drop this." Penny said, returning the scroll to its rightful owner.

"Penny?" Ruby shocked Oozaru as well; they haven't seen her in weeks and wondering what happen to her.

"Hey, where have you been?" Oozaru asked.

"I-I'm sorry, you must have me confused." Penny lied, she didn't want her friends to be in her mess and walk away.

"What's that about?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out so you make the call and Oozaru and I will catch up later." Ruby said as she runs towards Penny with Oozaru following.

Jotaro was about to say something to the angry Weiss, until he spotted an old man walking press, he give a 'follow me' look wanting Jotaro for something alone. This man is Joseph Joestar, a friend of Ozpin and has a secret connection to Jotaro and may answer some questions of he's today.

"Good luck with the call, Weiss." Jotaro said following the old man. Weiss signed in anger as Jotaro left her as well.

Jotaro and the old man have walked for a full minute until they stop near a tree and look around if anyone is around. The old man turns to Jotaro as he brought out a big grin on his face.

"So, Jotaro have ever heard of a well known family called, the Joestar?" Joseph asked

"Only once, I was looking at some history books when I stumble upon a name of Joestar, they were some rich folks who are generous to others even to the poor." Jotaro answered, this old man knows something that may hold what Jotaro's been looking for.

"Yes and something else you should know about the symbol we are born with." Joseph said. Jotaro was confused of what Joseph meant by 'we' and what symbol.

Joseph pulls his shirt to reveal a mark on the neck down on the left shoulder. Jotaro felt shock, seeing someone else with the same birthmark as he does; he pulls his shirt show his birthmark as well.

"Ah, the blood of Joestar lives on in you, that mark is proof!" Joseph said as one single tear form from his left eye.

Just as Jotaro was about to ask some questions, Joseph pointed his finger to him and said.

"You're about to say, 'old man, I want some answers and better hope I'm in a good mood', go."

"Old man, I want some answers and better hope I'm in a good mood today." Jotaro said, gasped that Joseph somehow uses his own trick on him.

"Hahahaha, that felt good doing it, listen Jotaro I can't tell much right now all will be reveal to you soon, but for now I'm just glad that my grandson has grown up so much since I last saw him." Joseph said, revealing that he is Jotaro's grandfather. He wipes his tear and began to look serious.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up." Joseph is about to explain as Jotaro pointed his finger towards him and said.

"Your next line is, 'this is about a man called Dio, who is the evil and monster to the Joetar family'."

"This is about a man called Dio, who is the evil and monster to the Joestar family." Joseph said, he gasped that his own grandson use that trick on him and somehow know about Dio.

Jotaro begins to explain of meeting Dio and fought him at a dock weeks ago. Joseph gathers his thoughts on this and looks to Jotaro.

Weiss signed and heads to the tower, hopefully she'll get the information she needed.

 **(With Ruby, Oozaru, and Penny)**

"I've never been to another kingdom before, my father asked me not wonder off too far but… you have to understand, he's a very good man. He is just worry most times." Penny explained to Ruby and Oozaru of why she wasn't around much when they last saw her.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby said with a grin, remembering how her father is over worry most times.

"Yeah, my big sister can be overprotective sometime whenever I do something like fighting and getting into trouble." Oozaru said, remaining himself how worry his sister Velvet can be.

The trio saw a big crowd looking at a hologram Ironwood presenting the Atlas newest model security robots. Ruby felt amaze of seeing such cool robots, Oozaru didn't felt that exciting but wonder if these robots can put up a fight, and Penny felt more worry than she should as two soldiers see her and begun to run away. Ruby and Oozaru look at the running Penny and the chasing soldiers, realizing the situation, follow her to catch up.

The two uses their speed to swiftly grab Penny and dash through the alley as Oozaru use his Full Moon Pole to knock some wooden boxes down to block the path for the soldiers. Ruby feels stress in her body that she's using her semblances too much at once and falls, bringing Oozaru and Penny to fall as well, Ruby rolls all the way to the road.

Ruby got up slowly to see a truck coming at her like she's about to be run over. Suddenly push her out of the way and held out her hands to stop the truck, the two connect the ground beneath Penny crumble and crack into pieces, the truck is lifted up a little and brought down.

Ruby and Oozaru, who ran next to her to see if she's okay, shock to see Penny having such strength kinda made them scared a bit.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the truck driver, he nodded. Penny turn around to see Ruby and Oozaru shocked of what they just saw and people wondering what just happen and soldiers still after her.

She ran away again as Ruby and Oozaru follows her.

"Penny, stop! Why are you running?" Ruby asked.

"How did you do that?" Oozaru asked as well.

"I-I can't, everything is fine. *hiccup* I don't want to talk about." Penny said nervously.

"Please tell us, we can help you." Ruby begged.

"No, no, no, no, neither of you would understand." Penny stated.

"Let us try; we're your friends Penny, remember?" Oozaru asked, hoping Penny hasn't forgotten their friendship.

Penny remains quite for a bit and looks at them. "You both promise you're my friends?" She asked they both nodded and promise.

"Guys, I'm not a real girl!" Penny said, revealing her hands that her skin has been ripped off showing some metal underneath.

Ruby and Oozaru shocked to see the secret of their friend, something that she didn't want anyone to know and their seeing it with own eyes.

 **KO new chapter finish, everyone has begun their investigation. Jotaro has met his long lost grandfather: Joseph Joestar and may get some truths out of him about his family and Dio.**

 **Ruby and Oozaru have found out Penny's secret and what will their answer be after learning more about their friend. Hopefully things will go well for everyone.**

 **More investigations will continue in the next chapter as Yang intrudes the boys to this 'friend' she knows. Blake leading her team to a meeting where the Faunus are gather for the White Fang and will be shock of what they'll find and a big battle ahead.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through the story to see how this goes and hope you all enjoy it more.**


	16. Chapter 12 Vol 2 Episode 5

**Battle of Giant Robots and Bizarre Combos Unleash!**

Oozaru and Ruby are still shocked of Penny being a robot and confused why.

"Penny, I-I don't understand…" Ruby confused as Oozaru leaving a gap in his mouth.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the first synthetic person capable of generating an aura." Penny explained and went sad. "I'm not real…" She looks at her palms until Ruby took hers in her own hand.

"Of course you are, you think just because you've got nut and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Ruby asked cheerfully.

"I don't… um…" Penny felt surprise of Ruby's calm reaction. "You're… taking this extraordinarily well." She said as she leaned a little closer.

"Ruby's right you know." Oozaru said who just snap out of his shock. "You're different than the robots we saw earlier, you got a heart and a soul; we can feel it." Oozaru confirmed with Ruby agreeing.

Penny suddenly felt joy of hearing those words and pull the two into a tight hug and shaking them back and forth.

"You guys, you're the best friend anyone could have!" Penny cheerfully said.

"That's what friends are for." Oozaru said.

"I can see why father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby muffed groaning.

"Oh he's very sweet; my father's the one that built me!" Penny said as she stops the hug. "I'm sure you both will love him!"

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" Ruby wondered could Penny's father be a brilliant scientist to make Penny.

"Well, almost, he had help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny explained.

"The General dude?" Oozaru asked then he begun to realize something and ask. "Is that why those soldiers were chasing you?"

"They like to protect me too!"

"They don't think you can protect youself?" Ruby asked scruffs.

"They're not sure I'm ready… one day, it'll be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament." Penny said of her story.

"What do you mean; in case you haven't notices we're in a time of peace." Oozaru pointed out.

"That not what Mr. Ironwood said…" Penny confused until she heard the soldiers coming closer and looks back at the two.

"You have to hide!" She said.

"Right!" Oozaru said, quickly picking up Ruby in a bride style causes her to blush a little.

"H-hey Oozaru, what are you doing? Put me down, we can help her!" Ruby begged but Oozaru ignore her, just as he was about to fly Penny patted Ruby on her head.

"Don't worry, they're not bad people; I just don't want you two getting into trouble. Just promise me either of you will tell anyone my secret, okay?" Penny pleaded.

Ruby took a moment in thought and look at Penny with a smile.

"I promise."

"Me too, you're gonna do great as Huntress some day." Oozaru commented. Once they were done talking, Oozaru jump all the way up to the roof and lay low.

They see Penny talking to the soldiers and starts walking out of the ally. Ruby sign in relief as Oozaru just smile knowing they're going to see her again soon.

 **(Near Junior's Club)**

In the ruin part of Vale, Yang riding her motorcycle with Neptune as a passenger and Shadow running alongside. They stop at a place where Yang knew very well.

"Come on, my friend's right in here!" Yang said getting off her motorcycle as Neptune looks a little terror of Yang's driving skill.

"Cool…" Neptune shakily said as he gets off, Shadow put his hand on his shoulder for a little comfort.

"Don't worry, that's only when she's in a good mood." Shadow stated which made Neptume frighten a little more.

Inside the club, everyone is having a great time until some henchmen came running in fear as they quickly tried to close the door.

"What are you two idiots doing?" The boss of the club: Junior asked, wanted to know what's going on.

"Boss, she's here!" One of the henchmen shouted. Suddenly the door burst open of an explosion and letting in a certain blonde brawler.

"Guess whose back!" Yang shouted few men started pointing their guns at her but she's unfazed.

"So could you define me as 'friend' for me?" Neptune asked as he and Shadow appears from behind Yang.

"Let just say they're not the nicest kind of 'friend' she meets." Shadow discarded.

"Stop, stop, nobody shoots!" Junior said as he cut through his men to Yang. "Blondie, you're here… why?" He asked.

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said dragging Junior by his arm to the bar.

"That's my girlfriend for ya." Shadow said as he drags Neptune as well to follow Yang.

 **(White Fang Meeting)**

Blake, Katsurgai, and Sun arrive at the meeting place for new recruits for the White Fang. At first Sun question if this is the place but didn't knowing Blake's judgment.

"I don't get it, if you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" Sun asked.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monster." Blake answered, remembering how the White Fang always hide their faces.

"Seems… kinda dark." Katsurgai said.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake stated putting on the mask and removing her bow before heading to the meeting place.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you…" Sun muttered following Blake with Katsurgai.

As the three went inside, they see dozens of Faunus wishing to join the White Fang and on stage the Lieutenant began speaking of welcome the new recruits and about a special guess coming, but what shock them the most was who that guess was. He was Roman Torchwick.

"What's a human doing here?!" An Antler Faunus asked along with other Faunus's.

"I'm glad you asked, 'Dearie'! Now, I'll be the first admit, humans… are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away or better yet, killed." Roman stated.

"I'm not liking where this is going." Katsurgai said as the two agreed.

"But before the claws comes out, I'd like to mention that we all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the ones pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that runs our Kingdom" Roman said, slowing gaining the approval of the White Fangs rookies. "Government, military, schools; they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pest that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around… no offense to any rodents in the room." He said.

Roman snapped his finger as a giant robot was revealed after a certain fall surprising everyone, including the three undercover Hunters-in-training.

"That's a big robot!" Sun said scared.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked.

With the giant robot revealed to be Atlas new fighting machine to battle against some Grimms, they began to agree to this putting the heroes in despite need to get out of there to warn their friends.

 **(Back at Junior's Club)**

"So Roman just came in, took some of your men for probably a rob something, and never came back. Did I get all that?" Shadow asked, retelling all the info Junior gave them.

"Yeah and probably wasn't happy with them, in which I can relate to!" Junior yelled to some his men as they groan and walked away.

"Come on you two; let's hope the others are having better luck than we are." Shadow said Yang and Neptune soon follow him to meet up with their friends.

 **(Back with Blake's group)**

Sun, Katsurgai, and Blake worried that they'll soon be found out by Roman and trying to think of a plan to escape. Blake looks around to see a junction box which gave her the idea.

"Be ready!" Blake intruded unsheathed Gambol Shroud, transforming it into a pistol and shot the junction box to turn the lights out.

In the darkness were guns firing and glass breaking and some machines noise. Three students jump out a window before the Atlesian Paladin's crash through the walls with Roman inside the robot, giving chase.

"I guess this is the part where we call backup!" Katsurgai said while running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"On it." Blake said getting her scroll to call her friends.

With Weiss outside of the tower; listening in to her sudden call.

"If anyone can her me…"

"HEEEEEELP!" Sun yelled in Blake scroll.

Weiss rolled her eyes and went to her friend's aid.

With Oozaru and Ruby, sitting on the rooftop near an ally.

"It's a big robot, really big, and scary!" Sun said.

"Oh, I'm so not missing this!" Ruby said running to where their friends are.

"Right behind you, Ruby!" Oozaru said following her.

Finally, Jotaro still with his long-lost grandfather; hearing over what's going on in his scroll.

"Sounds like your friends need you!" Joseph stated before putting his hand on Jotaro's shoulder.

"Just be careful out there and remember all of what I told you about our family. Be ready when the time comes." Joseph reminded to his grandson of the danger ahead, Jotaro nodded then runs off.

Just when Jotaro was running a few houses away.

"Hey you there?!" A girl voice called out.

Jotaro stop to see two girls standing on a rooftop staring down to Jotaro.

"You wouldn't happen to know Katsurgai Ryu, would you?" She asked.

Meanwhile, the trios are running in the highway. Yang, Neptune, and Shadow were able to catch up to their and friends and the giant robot chasing them. Neptune brought out his brought out his gun to fire but Roman send tons of cars to them as they did their best to dodge them all. Neptune shot a few electric shots to the mech and leaps, turning his gun into a trident and stab the bot but struggles to hang on.

Sun saw his buddy in trouble, using his semblance to created outline glowing doppelgangers to attack the Roman, but he mange to shake the two off sending them off the highway.

"Hey mind if we join?" A voice called out.

Katsurgai turns to see what can't believe, not only her boyfriend has caught up but two of her friends: Asuka and Ikargua are here in Vale.

"Asuka, Ikaruga, you guys are here?!" Katsurgai shouted.

"Well explain later, we need to get the tin-can off the streets." Asuka suggested.

Asuka and Ikargua got to the left side of the robot, bringing out their weapons, and using evey strength to push it off the highway falling down to below the bridge.

"We'll go check on the two that were sent flying; you guys take care of this." Ikargua said as she and Asuka went to look for Sun and Neptune.

All of team RWBY and JOSK are together facing againt Roman in his robot suit.

"Alright this should be easy with all of us together!" Jotaro stated.

Oozaru heard a strange noise coming from behind them gasps to see what it is.

"Guys, danger on our six!" Oozaru warned.

Everyone turn to see another giant robot coming at them to turn them into road kills.

"Okay change of plans: JOSK will handle that one while RWBY handles Roman!" Jotaro ordered everyone nodded and charge to their opponents.

" **Tornado Spears"** Jotaro called out a team attack.

Katsurgai stands on her hands and spins around using her semblance to create a human-size tornado while Shadow fires severely Chaos Spears to her as they are circling around the tornado. Katsurgai jumps out of the tornado as she sent it to the mech, crashing into an explosive impact pushing it back a few feet.

The Paladin shot missiles at the two, they jump back dodging them.

" **Star Monkey Rampage"**

Oozaru jumps into Jotaro's shoulders as they charge at the Paladin, it throw a punch at them but jump over the metal fist, getting to the face and unleashing fury barrage of punches.

" **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**

They put a little dent on the machine and push it back futher with one final punch from them. But it regains its balance and charges at the two as they dodge, though Oozaru got smash to the ground hard and stomp a couple of times.

"Oozaru!" Shadow shouted worried but Jotaro stop him from helping.

"Don't worry, he won't go down that easily, he's more special than you think." Jotaro said.

Oozaru slowly got back up on his feet, the Paladin to pound him back down but its fist got caught by Oozaru easily as the ground cracks beneath him. He glows brighter and let out a mighty roar as he pushes the mech off away. Oozaru explodes of power activating his semblance: Super Saiyan.

Oozaru leaps towards the mech, it see him flying closer trying to defend itself but Oozaru was already behind him with a sever robot arm on the ground in front of him. He quickly turns to fire an energy blast at the Paladin but it dodges and fires more bullets and some missiles.

"We have to stop its movements!" Shadow suggested.

"Got any ideas?" Jotaro asked Shadow smirk as he got an idea.

" **Time Dash"** Shadow called out.

Jotaro smile of the team attack Shadow called out.

"Katsurgai, Oozaru, buy us some time!" Jotaro ordered the two nodded attack the mech.

Shadow spins hard to charge up his spin dash attack, Jotaro stand behind to get ready for the attack. Waiting for the right time to strike, after a few moments Jotaro instinct kicks in.

"NOW!" Jotaro shouted, signaling the two to move out of the way.

The Paladin seems confused until it looks at Jotaro as shout out.

" **Time Stop"**

Time is frozen, Jotaro real in his leg to and with everything his got, kick the black blur ball towards it and it stop two feet away in midair. Jotaro turns around as he snug the tip of his hat down a little.

" **Time Flows"**

Time resume, the spin dash hits the Paladin with destructive force, forcing it to fall apart into pieces. A shadowy figure jumps out of the mech and retreating to where RWBY are at facing Roman with his mech destroyed as well.

"Mission: Failed." The light-green haired girl reported.

"Thanks for the obvious, Hikage." Roman said sarcastic, he turns to the two teams.

Yang fires at them but got blocked but a new face's umbrella, a short girl with pink and brown hair and different eye colors.

"Ladies, gentlemen… Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

"Always a pleasure, Neo if you would…" Roman said to his 'friend'.

Neo curtsies her enemies with a bow, Yang dash at them to punch for them to literally shatter like glass. Realizing they escape, looking up to see them in a helicopter making their get-away.

"Guess he got some new henchmen's." Yang stated.

"Well that certainly made our plans… fall part." Weiss joke; Ruby and Oozaru laugh a bit no response from the others as they walk away.

"No, just no." Yang disappointed.

"What, but you do it." Weiss said.

"There's a time and place for jokes, and yours wasn't very good." Shadow said.

"Well, least I'm trying!" Weiss stated.

"Wait… where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked wondering where the two boys are.

"And those two girls from earlier?" Jotaro asked.

 **(A Simple Wok Noodle House)**

Sun, Neptuen, Asuka, and Ikagura are all sitting at the noodle stand, eating some noodles while thinking about their friends.

"They'll be fine, right?" Neptune asked.

"Probably." Sun answered.

"I believe they are." Asuka said cheerfully.

"With Katsurgai at their side, I'm sure they survive." Ikagura declared.

 **KO new chapter finish, sorry it took so long and I promise to try to update sooner. That fight was tense to type, including coming up with combo moves for team JOSK.**

 **Asuak and Ikagura had appeared in the chapter and later on them with Yagyu and Hibari and a special guess with them. Hint: It's their boyfriend, one guy with those two girls. You'll never believe who it is.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through the story to see how it all goes through and hope you enjoy every minute reading this.**


	17. Chapter 13 Vol 2 Episode 6

**Sparring Matches of Punches vs. Kicks!**

Pyrrha is having a great day as she's showing off some skills in combat class against team CRDL, easy beating one by one and ending the match.

"Well done Miss Nikos, you should have no problem entering the tournament." Glynda praises.

"Thank you, Professor." Pyrrha said Glynda turn to her students.

"Alright everyone, I know that was a tough act to follow, but we do have time for one more sparring match." She mentioned. "Any volunteers?" She asked, then turn to Blake. "Ms. Belladonna, you've been rather docile for the past week, why don't you-"

"I'll do it." Mercury said raising his hand.

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Glynda said.

"I'll fight him, Professor Glynda." Jotaro quickly said. "And I hope Mercury here isn't a coward to back down from a challenge." Jotaro said with a smirk looking at Mercury, he growl a bit.

"Sure, I'll take you on!" Mercury said accepting Jotaro's match.

"Very well, if you both of you agree to fight then ready yourselves and come down for the match." Glynda said.

Both Jotaro and Mercury came down to the arena and getting into their fighting stances as they stare at each other's eyes waiting for the moment to strike first. A few moments later, they quickly dash and clash of fist against feet; making some small shockwave around them from the clash.

Mercury perform some combo kicks to Jotaro but he deflected them all and punch hard to the chest, pushing him back a few feet but regain his stands and shot dust bullets from his boots. Jotaro dodges them as he shot his own aerial shots of lightning at Mercury, some shot collide at each other while others try to hit their target; Mercury began running towards the wall and run on it as he send a few shoots. Jotaro think he's up to something so he kept his guard up to be ready, Mercury smirks before shooting two dust bullets near Jotaro creating a couple of smoke screen Jotaro knew what he was up to so he closed his eyes to try sense him. Mercury comes behind to double kick him, thanks to Jotaro's instinct-reaction his right-arm move to block the attack and roundhouse kick but the kicker dodge, then Mercury went for the side to the ribs cage but Jotaro look unfazed and elbow him on the chest.. Jotaro press one of the gold buds to activate its wind-mode, aim his fist to the ground and punch to create a wind wave blowing away all the smoke. Suddenly Jotaro move quickly to his right, avoiding Mercury's straight kick in the face, the two clashes of combos neither giving out on each other.

"Wow your friend is doing pretty." Ruby said to Emerald.

"Yeah well, your boyfriend got nothing on my Jojo here, he hasn't gone 100%!" Katsurgai gloated of how strong her boyfriend is in a fight.

"Really, cause same goes for Mer… Wait you just say boyfriend?" Emerald asked in shock, why would anyone even think that the two are dating.

"Just thought that you two are so close, anyone would believe that you're a couple." Katsurgai smirked Emerald pouted at her and turns away to continue watching the match.

Mercury mange to push away by a kick to wall, trapping him a bit as he shot severely more dust bullet follow by some more behind them. By the time Jotaro balance himself the shots from Mercury were already mere feet away to him, with no other choice he use his semblance.

" **Time Stop"**

Time is now frozen as the dust bullet stopped in mid-air, Jotaro quickly his speed to move around and away from the bullets and dash straight towards Mercury, knowing his limit to freeze time he stop at a few inches from Mercury.

" **Time Flows"**

Time resumes again, Mercury quickly saw Jotaro right in front of him as the shots he fired exploded behind him, before Mercury could even move an inch strike he's suddenly strike hard in the face by Jotaro; the strikes continues so furious.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA"**

During the punches Mercury is being left up from the ground for a few feet, stop for a second before giving one last punch.

" **ORA"**

Mercury was send flying to a wall, leaving major cracks upon impact and sliding down slowly to the ground. Jotaro look up to the screen seeing that Mercury's aura level have gone down to 10% while his were at 90%.

"The Winner is Jotaro Kujo!" Glynda announced, Katsurgai cheered loudly for Jotaro's win as she does a little victory dance.

A bell rang knowing that class is over.

"That's all for today, and remember, the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept excuses." Glynda mentioned to her students before they leave.

Emerald to Mercury, who struggles to stand up straight, she brought his arm over her shoulder to help him balances while walking.

"Learning is so much fun." Mercury groaned dizzied.

 **(Beacon's Courtyard)**

Outside the school Team SSSN are talking together about their lives and others things they've done during their stay at Beacon. Sun spotted Blake leaving while reading a book, thinking about the dance this weekend Sun waste no time to make his move.

"Hey, Blake!" Sun called out; grab her shoulder to get her attention. "You okay?" He asked Blake look at Sun as she closes her book.

"I'm fine." Blake said.

"I heard the dance is going on this weekend… sounds lame, but you and me, not lame." Sun said to a confusing Blake.

"What?"

The dance, this weekend, you wanna go or what?" Sun asked hoping that Blake would accept.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people get that." Blake said mad, she walks away as Sun sinks from his rejection.

 **(Team JOSK room)**

You… what?" Confused Jotaro asked.

"I said, we along with Team RWBY are planning the whole event for the dance!" Oozaru repeated of what he said earlier.

"But wait; isn't our sister's team supposed to do that?" Jotaro asked, remembering that Coco and her team are in charge of the dance.

"Yeah, but I got a text from my sister Velvet, that the job they took is more tougher to deal with than they thought and are going to be gone a little longer." Oozaru explained, Jotaro shake his head that he knew his sister would always go for the dangerous tasks.

"Well, look on the bright side; we get to help out with the dance and hang out with our friends more, isn't it exciting?!" Katsurgai asked cheerfully.

"Speaking of 'friends'; mind giving us a bit of info about your friends from the robot." Jotaro said wanting to know more about Katsurgai's friends.

Katsurgai thought for a while to think of some good things about her friends.

"Well Asuka is like the leader of the group, always working hard and wants to make everyone smile but tough fighter to boot. Ikaruga is kind a serious type but she's calm, gentle, and always royal to her friends. Yagyu is bit serious as well but friendly too, let just say if you get on her bad side, you'll get the cold shoulders. Hibari is the most cheerful of the group she not much of a combat girl but always give it best and keep going with determination in her eyes: also Yagyu is more bonded to Hibari like really close sisters, so they do almost everything together." Katsurgai explained, telling her team about the wonders of her old friends.

"Well they help us out, getting to the fight quicker and checking on Sun and Neptune. I say they're okay in my book." Jotaro said with a smile, approving of them.

"They sound like fun, can't wait to meet them!" Oozaru said jumping on his bed of excitement.

"Let's be sure to give them a warm welcome when we see them." Shadow pointed out as everyone nodded.

"Oh man, it's going to be great hanging out with them again… not to mention see how big their boobs have gotten, probably bigger and softer than ever." Katsurgai said, imaging of their friends breasts squeezing them with her own hands.

The three boys sweat drop of Katsurgai's pervert thoughts, knowing her she must have done some groping on her friends and image how irradiated they get every time she does that.

"Yare yare daze."

 **(Cinder's room)**

Cinder is sewing her black dress she'll be wearing for the dance, Emerald is looking at some list of the students, and Mercury is reading his comic book.

"So this 'Jojo' boy, Mercury?" Cinder asked; want to see if Mercury got any info on Jotaro. He slams his book close.

"That guy is a whole different story!" Mercury stated.

"Do tell."

"He's not just strong, but also fast, and has good sense to be able to block my attack without even looking." Mercury explained as he sat up. "Though I'm not sure about what he did at that last moment, there's no way he dodge all that barrage but there he was pounding like there's no tomorrow."

"Could be teleportation." Cinder suggested.

"I'm not sure, just before he appeared in front of Mercury; he shouted something and boom, match over." Emerald stated.

"And what were those words he said?" Cinder asked.

"… Time Stop." Emerald said, Cinder thought about it and smirk as she went back to her dress.

"(This is going to be interesting, most interesting for Dio.)" Cinder thought, things are about to get a little extreme.

 **KO new chapter done, Mercury may be tough but Jotaro has shown that he can give more punishment as much as he can take.**

 **Seems that Cinder may know about Dio's time stopping power and may have found out that Jotaro somehow possess the same ability as well. The dance is going to be fun and a little dangerous for everyone.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through the story of how this will go and see what next excitement will come next.**


	18. Chapter 14 Vol 2 Episode 7

**A Sad Story to Cheer Up a Friend for the Dance.**

Ruby is sitting at a table moping of her sadness that her friend/teammate, Blake is going to the dance, next to her is Oozaru trying his best to comfort her like stroking her hair. Meanwhile, the other teams are preparing some things for the dance like setting up some boom-boxes, putting up streaming, balloons, and checking the foods are tasty addable to eat. Weiss came to the two with two small pieces of clothes in her hand.

"I need you two to pick a tablecloth." Weiss said slicing them on the table.

Oozaru and Ruby look at the cloths but didn't see the differences.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked as Oozaru tilted his head.

"I don't even why I asked!" Weiss signed in frustration.

Yang and Shadow came to them after Weiss left carrying massive sound speakers over their shoulders, they sat them down as Ruby mop again and Oozaru trying to cheer her up.

"Hey guys, pick out something nice to wear?" Yang asked.

"What's the point, the dance isn't going to be fun, if Blake isn't coming." Ruby stated laying her head on the table.

"Don't worry Ruby; I'm sure Blake will come by the comfort and power of our friends!" Oozaru said turning to Yang and Shadow. "Right guys?" He asked.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure she's coming." Yang said promising to get Blake to the dance as Shadow in agreement. Yang looks over elsewhere and became a little mad.

"Weiss, I thought we agreed: No dollies!" Yang yelled at Weiss as she walks up her with her finger pointing to Yang's chin.

"If I don't get dollies, you don't get fog machines." Weiss threatened, even though they're working on the dance together, they can have different ideas that others don't always agree to.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked waling in the room with Sun and the five girls who helped them from that robot fight.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss said sweetly to Neptune while Katsurgai ran past them to her friends.

"Hey guys, glad you're here and thanks for the help the other night." Katsurgai said as she pulls her friends into a hug.

"No problem, we were happy to help out." Asuka said.

Everyone gather around before Katsurgai ends the hug and turns to her other friends.

"Guys, these are my awesome friends from Vacuo, we spend all of our ninja training and hung and stuff!" Katsurgai said feeling excited that both her old and new friends are meeting each other.

"Though we already met Sun and Neptune, it's a pleasure others like you all. I'm Asuka Hanzo."

"Greeting, I hope we can all come on good terms with each other. I'm Ikaruga."

"It so exciting to meet you all, Hibari' the name and having fun is my game!"

"I'm Yagyu, it's good to make new friends just don't get on my bad side."

"What up, I'm Yang Xiao Long."

"The fearless leader of the team Ruby Rose is here."

"An honor to meet you, I'm Weiss Schnee."

Hey it's me, Oozaru Scarlatina, and I like fighting strong opponents hope we can sometime."

"Shadow Rogue, hope we get along."

"Jotaro Adel, don't piss me off and maybe we'll get along if therearen't any trouble."

"Oh, you're that Jotaro guy we read about from Katsurgai's letters, she did write some nice things about you." Hibari commented while grins.

"Really?" Jotaro wondered, looking at Katsurgai with a blushed face.

"That's not all girls." Katsurgai said, looking at Jotaro as she leans closer to his face. He knew what she wanted and decided to go for it; they kissed for a few seconds and departed. "Ta-da!" She yelled.

For a moment the four ninja girls all gasps with their jaws hanging over, then came the cheering of proud.

"Way to go Katsurgai, I knew you would find your soul-mate!" Hibari said turning to her friends giving them the 'I told you so' look.

"They're not the only couples around here." Yang stated pulling Shadow and hugging his arm while he blushes a bit.

Oozaru and Ruby stare at each other for a bit and look away with tiny blushes dots on their cheeks.

"Well, me and Yagyu got a surprise for all of you as well, hehe." Hibari giggled as Yagyu blushed halfway of red as Ruby's hood.

"This is interesting, what this 'surprise' have you in mind?" Ikaruga asked raised an eyebrow.

Hibari laughs before she and Yagyu walks to the door, they opened both doors revealing a young boy wearing an open red long-sleeved cardigan (which shows his **X** -shaped scar covering most of his chest), blue shorts, a yellow sash tied around his waist, and sandals.

"Sup, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna King of the Huntsmen one day, oh and I'm both Hibari and Yagyu's boyfriend." Luffy introduced himself.

"WHAAAAT!" The ninja girls screamed in shock.

"It's the truth; we actually met Luffy a month ago, hanging out at a fast food/sweets restaurant." Hibari explained.

"It was… quite the encounter we met that day. I and Hibari were just talking about finding our future boyfriend." Yagyu explained the story as well.

"And just when we were about to leave, we saw Luffy sitting next to a tree by himself looking and probably hungry, he likes to eat lot and I mean a lot."

"I was feeling a bit sad about something from my past, when they came up to me they comfort me and sharing some of their food. We hung out a bit until it was getting late." Luffy added.

"We hung out some more and the next thing we know, we're became triangle lovers!" Hibari said she wraps her arms around Luffy's neck before giving him a kiss on the check.

"Yeah, just met the guy… and 3 days later suddenly, we're now lovers." Yagyu said embarrasses, Luffy lean closer for her turn to kiss him as well, slowly went to the other check gave it a quick peek.

"Well, if there are no more surprises, I've wondering where's your friend with the black bow?" Ikaruga asked looking around to see if Blake is around.

Everyone went silent for a bit but Yang still smiling spoke up.

"Don't worry, you'll see her at the dance, trust me." Yang said determined.

 **(Classroom)**

"Yang, if you're gonna tell me to stop then forget it." Blake said, being mad at her friend for dragging her away of her research.

"I'm not telling you to stop, just slow down." Yang said. Blake listens as she hears of Yang's past.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Summer Rose was like super mom, baker of cookies and slayers of giant monsters, but one day went on a mission and never came back. Dad was pretty upset more than before and I know why; she wasn't the love he lost, the first was my mom. She left sometime after I was born, suddenly disappeared._

 _I've been trying to find out why and I became so obsess of finding the answers._

 _One day, I thought I found a clue, but that lead me and Ruby to near our death by some Grimms. Until our uncle Qrow showed._

 **(Flashback end)**

"I almost got us killed back then." Yang explained to Blake. Unknown to them Shadow was ears dropping on the two, he smiles that Yang is helping Blake by sharing her pain as well.

Shadow walks away, knowing that everyone is going to be alright.

 **(Team JNPR's dorm)**

Jaune dragged Ren to their room sitting down on one of the beds, Jaune really wanted some help about girls and he thought Ren could help him with that.

"So I was wondering if I could get some advice about… girls." Jaune asked Ren reacted awakened just when was reaching for his rob.

"Jaune, what this about?" Ren asked.

"Well, it about Pyrrha, I'm sure what or why but I suddenly feel more closer to her than I realize… and I don't know what to do… it is that I might be crushing on her…" Jaune talked nervous and unsure of what do to.

"Then go talk to her."

Jaune, Ren, and Nora who's in the room while wearing her pj's, turn to see Shadow standing at the open door with a smirk on his face.

"What you're feeling is something you should know by now Jaune, follow your heart and tell her how you feel: No pick-up lines, no ridiculous schemes. Just be honest." Shadow advised.

"B-but what if I…"

"Jaune, you can't screw up if it's the truth." Shadow said before walking out of team JNPR's room.

Jaune did some thinking and smile a bit that Shadow may be right about what he must and he plan on doing it.

Shadow thought he done a good job helping Jaune as he spotted Yang, deciding to meet up with her.

"Hey, how's Blake?" He asked.

"She's all for the dance!" Yang proudly said with a thumb up.

 **(Tomorrow Night)**

Everyone is all sat up for the dance and looking good to boot. Ruby was having trouble walking in heels but Oozaru help the best he can, Sun and Blake went to the dance together as a date. Even though Asuka and Ikargua don't have dates for the dance, they still manage to have fun with everyone, Hibari is having the time of her life with Luffy for being funny and always know when to lighten the mood and though Yagyu didn't seem interested at first she slowing starting to fall for him and now she may as well enjoy the time with the man she and Hibari fell in love with together.

"See, told you she comes." Yang said.

"Good job, Yang." Shadow cognates his girlfriend.

"Mission complete." Weiss stated.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked, everyone just went their separate ways to enjoy the dance leaving her with Oozaru.

"I know it seems boring but maybe it can be…" Oozaru said nervously holding out his hand to Ruby as she blushes from his action.

Oozaru and Ruby went to the dance floor, moving slow but started to enjoy the dance together.

Jotaro and Katsurgai are having fun as they dance through the dance floor to the other side of the room; they stop for a break as they look at everyone else enjoying the night as well.

"This is really fun, being with my girlfriend and friends; old and new, this is just what the doctor order." Jotaro said putting his arm over Katsurgai's shoulder as she doesn't mind.

"Yeah, this is the night we'll remember forever." Katsurgai stated, watching her friends enjoying the night away.

Mercury and Emerald came in, but unnoticed to anyone that this night they won't be here to just dance.

 **KO new chapter is done, hope you all enjoy this and have a happy holiday.**

 **SURPRISE, Luffy is the boyfriend of both Hibari and Yagyu, pretty creative if I do say so myself. I tried to think of other boys to take the roll but Luffy was the number one choice I can think of, and don't worry you'll see him in action even finding out his semblance.**

 **I'm still thinking if Asuka and Ikargua should get boyfriends, though it still a possibility.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go and see more awesome actions of heroes fighting against the darkness of evil. And thank you for so many viewers, over 5,000 Totally Awesome!**


	19. Chapter 15 Vol 2 Episode 8

**Stars Shine on the Dark Night**

Everyone at the dance are having a great time; students and teachers dancing together and talking to each other as they wish this night would last longer.

Ozpin standing off the side of the dance floor with Glynda until James come offering his hand for her to dance with him; Glynda rolled her eyes and accept his offer. Shadow saw this from a far and thought his mom could use a little fun, knowing the General is a good guy and all.

Oozaru and Ruby standing near the refreshment tables while Ruby is drinking her punch as Oozaru is kust looking around seeing his friends having some fun. Soon they're joined by Jaune.

"I see you guys are having a great 'together', right?" Jaune asked seeing as Oozaru and Ruby are standing 'really' close to each other.

"R-right, we're doing w-well." Ruby said nervously as tiny pink dots form on her cheeks.

"Y-yeah, so… huh… how are enjoying yourself?" Oozaru asked as tiny pink dots form on his cheeks as well. Jaune signed before taking a quick sip of his drink.

"Yeah, kinda, I'm just nervous of finally decided of what I want to do tonight but I'm not sure if I can do it." Jaune said taking another sip of his cup. "I mean some people we know got dates: Yang and Shadow, Jotaro and Katsuragi, Sun and Blake, Weiss and Neptune, even Luffy with both Yagyu and Hibari."

"Wait, what you're talking about Weiss and Neptune?" Ruby asked confused.

"Huh, that they're together for the dance… right?" Jaune wondered, now he was confused of Ruby reaction when he mentioned about the two.

"I'm confuses, didn't Weiss come to the dance 'alone'?" Oozaru asked which made Jaune almost choke his drink in surprise.

"She did, she said there were too much things to focus on to worry about boys." Ruby mentioned. Jaune see Weiss trying to force a wilting flower stand up but fails, laughter drew her attention to see Sun, Blake, and Neptune who make some funny faces.

Jaune soon got upset of seeing what was going on and decided to do something about it.

"Hold my punch." Jaune said in low growl. Ruby takes Jaune's punch as he walks away, moments later Ruby drink from the cup as Oozaru thought why would Ruby drink from some else's cup.

As Jaune make his way, he stop in his tracks as he spotted Pyrrha glumly walk up the stairs. Though he wants to teach Neptune a lesson, he decided it's better to see Pyrrha and maybe talk about his feelings to her.

Shadow while holding Yang close to him from behind spotted Jaune going after Pyrrha and smiles, knowing this night is a great night for everyone.

Same with Jotaro while he's hand wraps around Katsuragi tight, making sure she doesn't tries to grope any girl's breasts, sees Jaune thinking that he's finally making his move on Pyrrha and believe that it'll work out fine.

 **(Balcony)**

Jaune see Pyrrha standing on the edge of the balcony, all alone and looking sad as well; he took a deep breath in and out before walking up to her side.

"Hey, Pyrrha." Jaune agreed.

"Hello, Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"So you're all alone… surprise that no asks you to the dance." Jaune said deeply glad that no asks Pyrrha out, this could be his chance.

"Yes, being blessed with talent and opportunities it feels good but when being there for so long you're being separated by the people who put you there in the first, saying I'm too good for them anymore and that I'm on a level that they could never reach." Pyrrha explained her life isn't all that easy even when it being famous.

"Well, I say they're all idiots!" Jaune exclaimed Pyrrha became shock of Jaune saying such things.

"All you ever wanted was to be treated as equally and make friends, take me for example: I didn't know your name and I help made friendship that would last a lifetime." Jaune mentioned. "And I'd be honored to be by your side, my love." He said shocking with the last part, but before she could even say anything her lips were touch by his.

They just share their first kiss. The feeling was awesome amazing like fireworks were going off all around the world at once; it lasted for a few seconds though to them it felt more like hours. They parted from the kissing as they stare at each other.

"Why don't you go back inside, I'll meet up with ya." Jaune suggested Pyrrha slowly nodded and walk back to the dance, though someone else came up after Pyrrha left.

"Hey, Jaune right?" Neptune asked hoping to gotten his name right.

"Yeah." Jaune signed.

"Pretty lame party, huh, ballroom dancing." Neptune said before looking back at the dance. "Cute girls though."

"Is that all you can think about?" Jaune asked angrily caught Neptune confused. "How could just turn Weiss down like that?"

"Oh, huh, it didn't work out well." Neptune said nervously.

"Weiss Schnee asks you to the dance, what in the could possibly…"

"I can't dance!" Neptune admitted ashamedly.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I can't dance, man!" Neptune repeated.

Jaune felt shock to hear that a cool guy like Neptune can't dance that would breaks a girl's heart.

"Do you like her?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I don't know her all that well but she seems pretty cool." Neptune stated.

"Then go talk to her; no pick lines or other stuff. Just be yourself, you don't to look cool all the time, and I can guarantee it'll make her night." Jaune advices, Neptune smile feeling confidence just after hearing some words from him.

"Yeah, you know you're pretty cool guy Jaune." Neptune complimented while holding out his fist which Jaune did a fist bump with him.

Neptune returns to the party going to see Weiss as Jaune got an idea of his own.

"Now, only one thing left to do." Jaune said.

 **(Back at the dance)**

Everyone is still enjoying the dancing as Shadow, Yang, Ruby, and Oozaru are relaxing on the top floor watching the dance below.

"You know, I think we really needed this." Yang stated.

"Yeah, you guys really do good work on this." Ruby said seeing that the dance turn out great. Yang pulled Ruby in for a one-arm hug.

"Aw thanks, we did do a good job as Weiss did her share of the work too." Yang mentioned Ruby stop struggling as she sees Weiss being accompany by Neptune.

"Tomorrow is back to work." Shadow reminded everyone which made Yang chuffs.

"I'm sure we'll be ready for everything!" Oozaru said before a sudden laughing from below turn their attentions with their eyes widen of what they're witnessing right now.

"Expect for that." Ruby said.

"Oh my god, this that…" Katsuragi said but couldn't finish her sentence as she tries to hold back his laugh.

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro signed this was what he had in mind for Jaune.

"Hahahahaha, what's with that guy he's weird." Luffy laughed while Yagyu and Hibari gasps of what they're seeing.

Pyrrha turn around to see what was all the giggling about, to her shock; seeing Jaune wearing a dress out in public yet he does not faze from the humiliation.

"I'd made a bet with Shadow and well… promise is a promise." Jaune explained Pyrrha then smile and laugh at the sight.

"J-Jaune, you didn't have to." Pyrrha said.

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his words. Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you want to dance?" Jaune asked extended his hand to Pyrrha.

"I would love to dance with you!" Pyrrha said offering her own hand, Jaune pulls her close and swap her away.

"Ren, this… is… happening!" Nora said exciting.

"Wait, what is happening?" Ren asked confused Nora quickly drag Ren to Jaune and Pyrrha as all team JNPR began to dances together in syndic.

 **(Sine: RWBY Album Vol 2)**

Everyone were amaze to the dance and almost forgetting about Jaune in a dress, soon others step into the dance floor like Luffy with Yagyu and Hibari, Penny and some guards with her, and others.

"I had no idea you were a dancer." Pyrrha said.

"Well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune explained before dips Pyrrha and dances away.

Weiss and Neptune talked about him can't dance; they begun to have feelings are each other as they watches the dancers.

Emerald and Mercury were observing everyone from above.

"All the dancers have partners." Emerald informed to Cinder on the ear-bud.

"How long do I have?" Cinder asked.

"You should be home probably by midnight, to be safe." Mercury insisted.

"We'll keep are eye on the clock." Cinder said before putting on a mask run on the rooftops.

 **(Music End)**

Ruby decided to go outside for a bit, but she spotted a figure move on the rooftops and pursues it.

Jotaro felt a weird feeling from his birthmark, like the time when he fought against Dio. He tell the others that he's going outside for a bit and Oozaru tell Ruby to hurry back or she'll miss more of the fun.

 **(With Cinder)**

Cinder sneaks her way to the CCTST to see no one around which was odd because they're should be some guards nearby, then she stop to see a blood stain mark on the floor that said 'I'm waiting for you, my flame princess'. She smiles at this and walks to the tower.

The elevator door opens to reveal Dio in the control console room with a black rose in his hand.

"My lady." Dio agreed extended his arm to offer his rose.

"For me, and I saw your message on the clear path you made." Cinder said taking the rose and sniffs it.

"I thought it'll be less trouble for you waste your energy on those weaklings." Dio explained having to depose of the guard before Cinder arrived.

Cinder installed her scroll on a install as the computer began to upload from the scroll.

Dio gentle pull Cinder's face to his face as the two glazes on each other's eyes, just as they lean forward almost sticking their lips out.

"A party guess is leaving." Emerald informed interrupting the moment the two were about to share.

"Which one?" Cinder asked irritated as Dio growls.

"Ironwood." Emerald said seeing James saying goodbye to his friends before leaving.

"Guess the General had enough dancing for the night." Mercury stated.

Dio sees the computer showing random codes before showing a Queen Chess piece.

"No matter, our mission is complete." Dio said suddenly he hear small beep sounds and quicklt realize it's the elevator as he and Cinder hide.

The elevator door opens showing Ruby and Jotaro as they walk out.

"Be on guard, something tells me that whoever's here is not friendly." Jotaro advised Ruby nodded as she bring put her scythe and Jotaro with his gauntlets.

" **TIME STOP"**

Time has been frozen and only Jotaro know this, seeing the frozen world of time.

Dio rises from his hiding place and leaps towards the two.

"Well, a little rodent has come blocking our road then I'll have to make them road kill!" Dio shouted readying his fist to strike his first target: Ruby.

Jotaro eyes widen as he knew what will happen and have to move quick. Dio launch his fist to Ruby but was suddenly blocked by Jotaro.

"W-what?!" Dio shocked confusing of how can Jotaro move within the frozen time.

While Dio is distracted by the shcok, Jotaro quickly move to thrust his fist to him but Dio block the attack, but the force was too great to hold off as Dio's arm began to shatter a little with blood splashing out.

"(How can this be, it was only for an instant but he move while time is frozen!)" Dio thought soon he realizes something he would never expected. "(Could this boy… actually possess the same semblance as I have?! This boy had invaded my frozen time!)"

He is thrown to the far end of the room as he crashes to some computers and the floor.

Time began to move again, both Ruby and Cinder were confuses of what just happened and why was Jotaro suddenly few feet ahead of Ruby. Cinder turn to see where Dio crash landed and need to cover their escape.

"Jotaro!" Ruby called out.

Cinder jump out as she forms a bow and arrows as she shot at Ruby but she deflects them with her scythe, soon James enter the scene as he saw Ruby and Jotaro before a bright temporarily blinds them, once the light went down Cinder and Dio have disappear.

 **(The dance)**

Emerald and Mercury are seen dancing together, though despite of disliking the idea, she had to keep everyone from suspecting them but somehow deep down she feels safe and warm with Mercury and he feels the same.

Emerald felt a tap on the shoulder; she turns to see Cinder is beautiful black dress.

"Mind if I cut in?" Cinder asked Emerald nodded as she walks away then Cinder and Mercury began to dance.

"So, how did your date go?" Mercury asked.

"It was… more exciting than we thought, but our moment was interrupted." Cinder explained, feeling angry but did manage to get a quick kiss before she Dio separate.

"Should we be worry?" Mercuey asked hope that something spoiled their plan.

"Hardly… they won't know what hit them. For now, enjoy the night, after all, it is a party." Cinder said continuing to dance. But she remember the expression on Dio's face, he was more angry that she never knew, what have happened back there that got him in a boil.

 **(Air docks near Beacon)**

Dio walks to the Bullhead that is waiting for him, his arm healed quickly but he can still feel the pain and strength from that attackthat 'Jotaro' kid he encountered.

"It would seem that Cinder's warning were not tall tale after when she said, 'someone with similar strength as yours could be a problem', I need to get ever bit of information about Jotaro and kill him!" Dio declared, vowing to kill Jotaro when they cross paths again the near futre.

 **KO new chapter is finished, hope you all are enjoying it and have given you some laughs.**

 **The fight with Dio finding about Jotaro is similar of the anime Dio found about Jotaro the 'hard way' and is piss off about it. Cinder is the only one, besides Mephiles, to know about Dio's semblance and seems to worry about Jotaro having the ability as her lover and yes they are in fact boyfriend and girlfriend.**

 **Jotaro may have stop Dio but he'll have to get better with his semblance to stand a chance against Dio. And I'm thinking of doing a love scene between Mercury and Emerald.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through this story of how it will go.**


	20. Chapter 16 Vol 2 Episode 9

**Ready for the Trip, Accompany by an Unexpected Ally.**

James Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch, and Joseph Joestar are all gather in Ozpin's office with himself also there. Talking about what went on last night during the dance.

"There were here… Ozpin there were here!" James angrily said.

"Yes, we're aware of that James." Glynda reminded him.

"Fantastic, you're aware…"

"Now James, we're all upset as you are but we have to keep our heads cool or else the enemies get the drop on us." Joseph pointed out; knowing that having your head cloud could make you miss some important things.

Before James could say another word, an alert deep sounded signaling that someone has arrived to the office on the elevator.

"Come in." Ozpin called out.

Ruby and Jotaro came walking in, knowing that they want to hear what happened last night and who were they.

"Sorry we took so long, someone pressed all the buttons on the elevator." Ruby explained and whispers a bit soft. "It wasn't me." She said though Jotaro pointed his finger at her.

"Thank you both for coming, how are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Feeling good, though the bastards who broke in last night won't be when I finish with them." Jotaro declared plans on giving Dio and Cinder the beating of a life time.

Joseph chuckled that his grandson is acting a bit cocky, but he sees strong-heart and determination, so that's good.

"Ruby, Jotaro, I would like to say that what you two did is exactly what being a Huntsmen and Huntress all about: you recognized a threat, took action, and did the very best you could." James said complimenting the two young in-trainings.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby said as Jotaro nodded.

"Well, now you're rested, can you tell us what before General Ironwood came in?" Ozpin asked hoping to get some answers from their side of the story.

"Were there anyone else with the two, look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asked as well.

"I-I'm not sure, they were wearing masks, I think they said something but couldn't make out what it was." Ruby said.

"Though I do know; that the man is involved with the one who wants to destroy our family's bloodline, me and him." Jotaro added pointing himself and Joseph as he knew what he meant and nodded.

"What, grandpa?" Ruby confused.

"I'll explain later." Jotaro whispered to Ruby.

"Oh and the woman fought with glass, but I don't think that was her semblance, her clothes lights up when she fight." Ruby added.

"Hmm, that almost sounds exactly like the woman I fought on the night we met Ruby." Glynda said remembering about a fighting a woman who lights up.

"Though not exactly a clue, as Embedding Dust into clothing was rarely used in this time of age." Joseph stated James agreed as he was thinking the same thing.

"But I manage to heard what they said; it might lead us to Torchwick and the White Fang." Jotaro said earning a grin from his grandfather.

"And exactly did they say?" Joseph asked while rubbing his chin.

"Something about a hideout, southeast, just outside the Kingdom." Jotaro answered.

"Thank you for cooperation you two, now why you go spend some time with your team, you all have a big day ahead." Ozpin said letting them know about what today is gonna be.

The agreed and left but stop as Ozpin as them to be more discreet, mostly to Ruby.

 **(Team RWBY's room)**

As the door opens, everyone of team RWBY and JOSK zoom up the two with different expressions on their face.

"What happened?" Yang asked, Ruby chuckled nervously while Jotaro remain claim as always.

 **(Back to Ozpin's Office)**

"Alright, now I know what you're thinking James and it won't do." Joseph said getting a glare from the general.

"We have to be patience about what our next move will be and making sure the students here will be prepared." Joseph said.

"Speaking of students; how's the Chaos Warrior?" James asked to Ozpin, confusing Glynda as well.

"Young Shadow is doing very well, I can promise you, despite his actions from that incident a year ago." Ozpin said James sign remembering that time.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Glynda asked.

"You're sounding concern for him?" James wondered.

"He's my son." Glynda said with her arms cross, James sign that he heard from Ozpin that Glynda adopted a child but never knew it could be Shadow.

"1 year ago, me and some of men were out on patrol on the outskirt of Atlas, there we met Shadow or the Chaos Warrior as I called him and things went… messy." James explained.

"Messy?"

"He just attacked us without a second thought and knock out all of my men, but didn't kill, then he just left." James said, still having that burning of how easy Shadow defeated all of his best soldiers in just a few second.

"I understand that see him as a threat, but I promise he's good in heart and soul that is reseving proper guild." Glynda stated she walks closer to James's face. "But if find you trying to hurt a like he's monster, then you'll face my wrath 10 fold!" She threatened, James smile sacredly as he nodded.

"Now on to the matter at hand, if you were to investigate an enemies stronghold, who would you sent first?" Ozpin asked.

 **(Team RWBY's room)**

"I say we handle it pretty well." Jotaro said after explaining what happened at Ozpin's office.

"At least the teacher will be more prepare." Oozaru stated sitting on Ruby's bed.

"Yeah, so why don't focus on something else." Yang suggested picking up a package from a table.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Don't know, dad send it, I thought we could open it together." Yang said.

"Oh, something from home!" Ruby excited dash and wrap herself around Yang, wanting to get the package.

It opened as something black and furry pops out, then a form itself into a dog that Ruby and Yang knew very well. Everyone stare at it for a while and the dog bark twice, giving them a shock while Yang and Ruby look please and excited.

"Zewi!" Ruby shouted.

"He sent a dog?" Blake asked gasps.

"In the mail?" Weiss shocked added.

"Awesome, Zewi is here!" Oozaru cheered as Ruby holds him in her arms and Zewi licking her causing some giggles.

"Oh he does stuff like this all the time." Yang said.

"Your father or the dog?" Blake said who now on Ruby's bed as Oozaru jumps off.

"Oh trust me; he's a fun dog to hang out with!" Oozaru stated, remembering the time he would play with Zewi whenever he visited Ruby back at Patch.

Soon everyone, except for Blake, is starting to grow fund for the dog.

" _Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"_ Glynda announced over the speakers.

While everyone leaves the room, Ruby and Oozaru stay behind as they stare at Zewi for a few moments before facing each other with sneaky smiles they form.

 **(Amphitheater)**

Everyone is gathering around, students from different kingdoms of their school waiting for what will happen next.

"Please, please, quiet Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glyda said before moving away from the mic to Ozpin.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin finished his speech and the students went to choice a task.

"Perfect, we can shadow a Huntsman in the southeast!" Ruby said.

"I'm sure they would agree of finding a secret headquarter, I hope." Shadow said hoping of what he said will come true.

"Well, let's go check out 'search and destroy' to see if there's anything about the southeast." Katsuragi suggested, everyone nodded and went for the 'search and destroy' list.

"Here one for clearing out Grimms." Oozaru said found the job.

"Team RWBY will take the job; they'll be our eyes and ears outside the kingdom while we remain on the lookout." Jotaro instructed everyone agreed to the plan, but as Ruby press the job on the screen it rejected.

They had to come up with another idea.

"We don't usually allow first years to take on dangerous tasks, though a have a sneaking suspicion that you'll go there no matter what." Ozpin said making everyone except Jotaro and Shadow nervous.

"Let just say we happen to be involved of some of those things you might be thinking that we were there at the wrong place at the wrong time." Oozaru grinning while some facepalmed themselves.

"Guess I'll never know, but how instead of breaking the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin asked, pressing some buttons on his scroll as the screen changes. Everyone smiles.

"We won't let you down." Ruby said.

"Don't thank me. Teamwork is important and the Huntsman you'll be following will lead the mission; do exactly as he said or you'll be send back here if he fines your skills lacking. Good Luck." Ozpin said before leaving the group.

 **(Beacon Courtyard)**

Team RWBY and JOSK walk together, thinking about what Ozpin told them.

"Well, that was uplifting." Yang said.

"And true to his words, try not to do anything stupid, my little dragon." Shadow smirked Yang pouted but smile as she gently punches him in the shoulder.

"Wonder how this could get more exciting?" Katsuragi asked and will soon get her answer.

"Hey look, team CFVY is back!" A student shouted.

"Awesome, Velvet is here, come Jotaro lets go see our sisters!" Oozaru said running to see the team that had just return from a mission.

"Hey, this I can meet your sister!" Katsuragi stated, she always wanted to meet Coco when Jotaro talks about her sometime.

Jotaro nodded, he did felt embarrasses about the whole girlfriend meeting his sister, but he'll have to do it eventfully and now is the time.

VELVET!" Oozaru shouted, Velvet made a briefly move to see her brother before being tackle to the ground and a tight hug.

"Its sooo good to see you again, how was the mission, was it difficult, is that why could came back late?" Oozaru asked.

"I'm fine; really, Yatsuhashi had been looking out for me. Now can we please get so I can hug you?" Velvet asked Ozaru quickly got off as Velvet got on her feet and the two embraces each other.

"I can't wait to tell of all the awesome time I had with my friends while you were gone!" Oozaru excited.

"And I'll be glad to hear them!" Velvet said.

"Hey big guy, high-five!" Oozaru said, jump up to Yatsuhashi's height as he brought out his hand to high-five with Oozaru.

"Hey sis, glad you're here in one piece." Jotaro said.

"Well, no Grimm is gonna keep me down from seeing my little bro, and to see that snag himself a hottie." Coco commented making the couple blush.

"Katsuragi Ryu, nice to meet you." Katsuragi greeted shaking hands with Coco.

"Coco Adel, there was a little warning Jotaro mentioned before but can't remember what it was." Coco puzzled trying to remember what Jotaro told her.

Katsuragi stares at Coco's breasts; they are around C to D-cups, big, round, and orbs of sexy wanted to be groped. She reaches out slowly to them, but Coco karate-chop her in the head hard.

"Oh yeah, that you're a pervert to women's breasts." Coco said Katsuragi nervously chuckled while rubbing her head.

"So what happened, you were supposed to be back a week ago." Jotaro wondered.

"The mission was a lot tougher than I thought, so many Grimms almost at once, I'm glad we were able to come back." Coco explained.

"Sounds tough, guess this how the second-years do things." Katsuragi stated.

"That's the price of becoming a Huntress, don't worry for you guys, you'll shadowing a one on your first mission." Coco pointed out.

"Well, whoever we get, he or she will help us of our goal." Jotaro said, though those words may come back bitting him.

 **(The Next Day)**

"Hello everyone!" A man said.

Team RWBY and JOSK are stunned of shock of seeing the two people they'll be shadowing: Glynda Goodwitch for JOSK and Bartholomew Oobleck for RWBY.

"Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck asked exciting while Glynda sign but smile at the group.

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro signed.

 **KO new chapter is finish, hope you all enjoy it.**

 **The field trips are about to begin for our young heroes and they'll need to be prepare when they face danger ahead.**

 **Seems even Katsuragi can't keep her perverted thoughts away when meeting Coco, and Oozaru trusts Yatsuhashi for Velvet's safety.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will turn out.**


	21. Chapter 17 Vol 2 Episode 10

**Big Search throughout Vale, Team's bonding on the Bad Side of Town.**

Everyone were very surprises about Team RWBY shadowing one of their teachers, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, who always goes on and on about history of Remnant and seem to be fast as well probably drinking some coffee or whatever.

"Alright, not what I was expecting but I'm sure you girls will a fun time than we will." Shadow snorted chuckling of his girlfriend's team having someone like their history teacher.

"Oh haha, I forgot how to laugh." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Just try to remember that he's a Huntsman, meaning he is no pushover when it comes to combat, maybe they'll be surprise of what he can do." Jotaro stated.

"Kind of hard to take him seriously but we'll need every help we can to save the world and all." Ruby said.

"Save the world?!" Nora shouted.

Both turn to see Team JNPR walking towards them.

"You're going to save the world without us! I'm hurt… sad, maybe a little hungry." Nora said turning to Ren. "That one is on you, Ren." Ren simple crosses his arms and look away.

"So, you guys excitied about your mission?" Oozaru asked.

"Yeah, we're going to shadow a sheriff of a nearby village." Jaune said.

"It was Nora and Ren's idea." Pyrrha added.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren said.

"Then you can party with us." Neptune suggested coming to the group with Sun by his side.

"We're gonna shadow a crime-specialist and we get junior badges!" Sun said excitedly Jaune awestruck of the two's adventure.

Oobleack shouted to Team RWBY to get on the Bullhead as Glynda facepalmed and sign.

"Well, wish us luck!" Ruby said as she put her hand out, soon everyone put their hands on top of each others. Hoping they'll see one another again after their missions.

 **(1 Hour Later)**

Glynda and Team JOSK are driving through some damage, rusted, and dangerous looking part of Vale that almost seem abandoned for years. Like a Ghost Town, empty, sad, and nothing much left even seeing few people living there are not having much luck in life.

"It's hard to believe that this part of the city is slowing fading away with its people." Shadow commented, seeing this reminded himself of how he uses to be. Struggling to survive and overcoming hardships.

"Yes, this was once a peaceful place filled with life and smiles all around." Glynda mentioned, remembering how this place was back when she was younger.

"What happened?" Sad Katsuragi asked.

"There were sudden acts of crime going on, like murders and destructions, even some fights break out. Criminals take advantage of this and try taking over, they were stopped but left the city as a wasteland. So much damage not just to buildings, but to the people as well." Glynda explained as some sad memories began to flow into her mind.

"If we can restore this part to peace like before, I'm that's one step closer of making this world a better place!" Oozaru said wanting to help as much as he can, which made Glynda smile.

The car stop at a rundown bar named 'Life to the Fullest' as the group got out.

"Alright everyone, we are assigned here because words have been going around that people in white armor and masks have been spotted here and we may know who they are." Glynda reminded them of their mission, they nodded.

"We are going to spilt up to different areas of where they were last seen and I'll be checking on each of you of your progress." Glynda suggested soon everyone went different directions as Glynda walk into the bar.

 **(With Katsuragi)**

Katsuragi look around some old buildings to fine any lead of the White Fangs but so far, nothing. Seeing her surroundings, it's been thoughts of so many people that could have been saved and this neighborhood would still be fill with life.

"Sad, isn't Katsuragi?" Glynda asked from behind. "Tell, me what's your reason of becoming a Huntress?"

"My parents were the best Hunters like many others, I wanted to be just like them and make them proud of me. But I also want payback to the jerk who took them away from me; once he's brought to justice I'll make sure no one like any little child would have to suffer like I had!" Katsuragi said determination in her eyes.

"Hmm…" Glynda muttered.

 **(With Oozaru)**

Oozaru fly pass some building and look inside them to fine anything but nothing, then he spotted Glynda waving her hands for 'come down' meaning she wants to have a chat with him.

Oozaru floats back down in front of her, landing on his feet.

"Oozaru, your sister Velvet has her reason of becoming a Huntress, so what's your reason?" She asked.

"Well, I've always like fighting strong opponents including Grimms, I like to keep pushing myself to break any limit and keep getting stronger. Because there are those who would hurt lives as well and might be damn strong for anyone to handle, I want to become strong so I can protect everyone and have a fun time!" Oozaru said with a big grin on his face as he scratches the back of his head.

Glynda softly giggles at the Faunus answer.

 **(With Shadow)**

Shadow is looking around seeing damaged buildings and streets, reminding him of the rough times he went through before coming to Beacon.

"I take it you want something?" Shadow said without turning around to see his adopted mother walking up to him.

"You have been a rough for some time, being alone, fighting and struggling to survive, and trying to search for answers." Glynda reflected on Shadow's past.

"So why have decided to become a Huntsman now?" She asked standing in front of her son.

"… Someone told me that I've always wanted to be a Huntsman, back before I lost my memories, it's like he knew me and want to see how strong I'll become and fight me." Shadow said as he clutches his fist. "During time at the Academy, I began to recall of what my purpose of being, I want to make a peaceful and free everyone of their disease of sadness and darkness, that I am the Ultimate Life Form to protect the world and those I hold very dear to me!" Shadow said before holding Glynda's hand with a smile and strong will in his eyes.

Glynda smiles back as she hugs her son, hugging her back, glad that she has a strong young boy as her son.

 **(With Jotaro)**

Jotaro is standing on the edge of town looking over to the forest and seeing few Grimms walking in pact. Glynda walks to Jotaro and stands beside him.

"You know, Grimm are a lot smarter than you think, though they lack souls they learn from each battle they survive and grow strong. It's an endless struggle of destroying them yet more keeping coming in their place." Glynda said glaring at the Grimms.

"This world of ours is fuck-up insane, I plan on ending this cycle to start a new era for everyone where young kids will play and lives like normal not have to be born train to fight monsters." Jotaro described his view of the world, giving his reason why he wants to become a Huntsman.

"I see…" Glynda said.

"So, why did you become a Huntress?" Jotaro asked Glynda smile that her student had asks that same question to the others.

"I want to help others, this street was a happy place for everyone including a friend of mine, but seeing what happened to it. I vowed to become strong and help restore and create new beginnings for everyone with all my strength." Glynda answered.

Jotaro smiles at his teacher's reason of becoming the Huntress she is today, and will do his part of being a Huntsman to help the world to bring a new era.

 **KO new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **So like the RWBY canon as the girls gave their reason wanting to become Huntress, Jotaro and his team said their reason as well. Though not sure what reason gave Glynda, I thought to make something for her.**

 **And they seem closer to the enemy than they think.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go.**


	22. Chapter 18 Vol 2 Episode 11

**Enemies Found and Strike! Battle of the Ruin Neighborhood!**

Jotaro is sitting on an edge of a window on the second floor of an old building that the team and Glynda had decided to stay as their temporally HQ, so they can sleep in the night, they also talked about taking turns to be on lookout as Jotaro went first while the others took rest. Jotaro has been thinking of his reason of wanting to be a Huntsman and the path he follows.

True that he wants to end the cycle of the darkness in Remnant and all, but there is also another reason, one more thing to do: Find Dio and destroy him for what he has done to the Joestar family and avenge his ancestor. After hearing everything about Jonathan Joestar and Dio from his grandfather Joseph, he knew what to do.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise he heard with his enhances hearing; a weak person screaming, grouching sounds like blood spraying, and flesh being tear apart. A murder is being committed and something tells that worse things are also happening as well. Jotaro still has his duty as lookout until someone else steps in, but his gut tells him to go for it and beat up the bastard who's causing such a scene, so making a dash to the corner to see for himself, but became shock of what he is witness.

Broly, Jotaro heard about this guy; wanted all over the world for large mass of bloodshed and thrusts for battle claiming to be the strongest, with a light-green haired girl standing next to him with a blank expression while hold a knife with blood dripping from it. Seeing the whole picture, Jotaro quickly knew that Broly and the girl are somewhat enjoying torturing the poor guy until he died.

"Huh, well another weakling with no fun, how boring." Broly cruelly said throwing the body to the corner where Jotaro is hiding himself, he try not to flinch but even a recently dead corpse can spook him a bit.

Hikage turn her glazes to the corner, sensing that something or someone is close by, only to find nothing there.

"What's the matter, getting bored as well?" Broly asked.

"Seems like we're being watch." Hikage alerted blankly.

"Really another fool to die, then one more kills before leaving this dump." Broly said smirk, mocking the place as it seems.

"It was only for an instant but it felt strong." Hikage informed to her partner making him chuckled.

Meanwhile Jotaro hides on the roof top of an old building, carefully looking over to the two while trying not to get caught, signing in relief that he manage to hide quickly before being spotted by the enemies.

"(Close one, that guy Broly seem to be on another on his killing spread just what the reports on him said but that girl he's with is a mystery and dangerous. Better be careful.)" Jotaro thought just he was about to leave his instinct kicks in to dodge a sudden knife stab to the ground.

 **(Devil May Cry anime theme)**

Jotaro got on his feet in time to see Hikage dashing towards him swinging her knife around and trying to stab him as he dodges them. Jotaro throw a fast punch to the face bit she narrowly dodge it, suddenly the floor under Jotaro began to crack probably because of the old roof beginning to way out. Instead two hands pop out grabbing Jotaro's legs and pulling him down hard follow by a strong punch to the chest sending him flying through a wall, he got up to see Broly charging at him with his right arm stretch out but Jotaro dodge and knee to the side and left hook to the cheek, forcing Broly to move back a few feet.

"Not bad, worm, you may prove to be fun than the trashed people of this dumb." Broly said rubbing his cheek with a grin.

Jotaro grins his teeth tight of hearing what Broly just said, now he's really piss off and he's gonna show this guy what happens when someone piss off him off.

Jotaro leap towards Broly with his fist thrown at him while Broly prepares to clash, the two fists collided causing a shockwave around them while the floor cracks underneath them. The two remain in a power struggle to push each other for a few seconds until Jotaro broke the struggle by moving his fist upward with Broly's fist and attack him with a ounch to the gut only to be block. Then the two start clashes of punches and kicks at each others, countering blow for blow and getting some hits on each other as well.

During the clashes, Hikage took the opportunity to strike Jotato while he's busy with Broly, throwing some throwing-stars at him from behind but Jotaro quickly notices the stars coming; so he try keeping Broly from advancing while knocking the throwing stars away, but he notices Hikage coming at him with a knife thrust; quickly realizing the stars were just a decoy. Jotaro knock the knife away but she didn't stop there as she began to swing her knife more with some kicks. Now it is a one against two clash, as impressive of Jotaro speed is faster than Ruby's semblance, these are dangerously fast as well and probably strong (mostly Broly) can can't keep up with them for long, so he decided to do one thing left.

" **Time Stop"**

Jotaro froze time while clashing with Broly and Hikage, he quickly jumps and spilt-kick to the two villains between him and jump away from.

" **Time Flows"**

Everything began to move again as Broly and Hikage were push back hard from the kick and struggle to remain on their feet.

"(W-what just happened, that almost like the time when I fought against… Dio.)" Broly thought remembering the time when he first met Dio, but that was interrupted when Jotaro was about to strike him with his 'ORA ORA ORA'.

Suddenly Jotaro's right arm got caught by some sort of wipe with blades peering the flesh, he turns to see Hikage holding what was once her knife now extended into a blade-wipe pulling Jotaro back. Broly has begun a rampaging barrage onto Jotaro as he parrying the attacks as he is struggling on a tag-a-war with Hikage. But after a full minute has pass, Jotaro begun to feel weird; his eyes are beginning to seeing blur, his movements are starting to slow down, and feeling weaker as he slowly bends down.

Broly smirks at this before he punched him down to the ground and kicks him sliding down right at Hikage's feet.

"I'm surprise he was able to withstand the posion longer than anyone else, that usually takes about under 30 seconds to knock down a full grow elephant." Hikage said looking down to her helpless captured.

"A pathetic way to lose for a pathetic trash." Broly mocked as he laughs loudly and insanely as Hikage knock Jotaro out cold.

 **KO new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jotaro has been captured by two dangerous fighters and he'll soon find out who are they working for. His team Glynda will catch on and hopefully rescue him in time.**

 **As some of you can tell, I may be pairing Broly and Hikage into a couple later on in the story and maybe another surprise to show you all in the next chapter or so.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go from here!**


	23. Chapter 19 Vol 2 Episode 12

**Never Underestimate The Power of Love! Beware The Rampaging Dragon Lover!**

 **(Dreamscape)**

" _J-Jotaro… Ahhh… you naughty boy!" Katsuragi moaned from Jotaro's touch to her bare breasts while she's rubbing his penis with her hands as the two kiss wildly._

 _Both are fully nude surround in a green-pink background with some mist around them._

" _You're the one… ahhh… who started it." Jotaro said but couldn't back his moan from the touch of his woman._

 _The two continue to play with each other for a while until they separate from the kiss for air and Katsuragi lies down on her back with her usually sexy grin._

" _I think it's time get on with the main event, my sexy Jojo!" Katsuragi said spreading her legs giving her boyfriend a good view of her pussy._

" _Getting me turn on as always, my little wind dragon." Jotaro smirked lean in to her face as he prepare his cock right to her pussy._

" _Come on; give it to me fuck me now!" Katsuragi pleased, wanting to feel Jotaro inside but just as he is about to push his cock into her pussy for the fun to begin._

 _Everything went white and a loud noise was made._

"WAKU UP!"

 **(Dreamscape End)**

Katsuragi woke up shock waving her hands and legs like crazy until she stop with an angry expression of being woken up from an awesome dream she was enjoying.

"Damn it! Just when I was about to go all the way with Jotaro doing our first time together?!" Katsuragi shouted in furious but quickly realize that two of her teammates and teacher are staring at her.

Shadow felt awkward hearing Katsuragi's shouting possibly knowing what she meant, almost think of him and wanting to go to the next with Yang as he blushes in red like his stripes on his hair but quickly snap himself away from those thoughts as of much more important things to deal with.

Glynda is mad that one of her students is thinking about such perverted things seeing her body movements earlier when she was sleeping. She hopes that Shadow doesn't end up like Katsuragi and wait for that time to come because she doesn't want to be a grandmother too soon.

Oozaru is… Oozaru, really doesn't understand most of most things about women and relationships but he would at least like to feel of what is like to have a girlfriend and he's thinking about a certain red-hooded wearing girl in mind. Though he thought Katsuragi was dreaming about food and feeling hungry for the moment.

"If you're done, Miss Katsuragi, we have to move now!" Glynda said with a serious face.

"Why, what's going on?" Katsuragi asked Oozaru walk up to hold a familiar object. Showing it to made her gasps; it is Jotaro's hat.

"What the… Jotaro's hat… wait, where is he?" Katsuragi asked worrying everyone went quiet for a while hoping that she wouldn't get broken of emotions once they tell.

"Jotaro Kujo, seem to be captured by the enemy we been searching." Glynda claimed knowing that one of her best students wouldn't just disappear like that.

Katsuragi felt rage burning up inside of her, she knew that Jotaro would never leave his hat unless something happened to him but also knew he's too stubborn and strong to get beaten by someone. She took the hat from Oozaru as she's now giving off that rage/kill aura-like feeling making the others feel unease seeing her in such a state.

The rage of the dragon is unleashed.

"Where can we find them?" Katsuragi asked with a dark tone. Nothing will stop her of rescuing her boyfriend and beating up the jerks who mess with her as well.

 **(With Jotaro)**

"WAKE UP!" Broly demanded slaps Jotaro hard across his face forcing him to wake up. He opens his eyes to see; finding himself in a very large open space room, probably bigger than the combat training area back at Beacon, then standing in front of him is Broly and Hikage with a strange figure who's surprisingly look exactly like Shadow except for the different color schemes and literally doesn't have a mouth.

"Glad to see you up, hope you're comfortable because you're going to be here for a while." Mephiles said confusing Jotaro until he saw his arms being chained up to two columns between him.

"We were surprises that anybody would answer the call of this dumb, such honor and good-hearted people like you will die in your own foolish beliefs." Mephiles said earning a glare from Jotaro.

"So what do we do with him, I prefer killing any witness." Broly suggested gathering an aura ball from his hand to fire.

"No, we'll wait for his friends to come, then we can you have your fun." Mephiles ordered Broly growls but knew who the boss is as the aura ball vanishes.

Hikage look above at a distance, feeling something coming towards them, Mephiles notices this considering she's a train assassin.

"Something's coming this way?" Mephiles asked though he already knows the answer.

"Four people; three young like ones our prisoner, and one adult seem quite strong possibly a Huntress, coming this way." Hikage described also sensing one of the kids is coming faster than the rest with rage. For whatever reason, this one peak her interests.

Jotaro chuckled softy, knowing that his friends are coming with his crazy, angry girlfriend that won't sit well for this three.

"It would seem they have come sooner than I expected, let's give them a warm welcome." Mephiles said giving Broly and Hikage the 'go' saying.

"Well, hopefully they'll give me some fun!" Broly said cracking his hands feeling the excitement in his body like he never had before.

Mephiles turn to Jotaro, but before he could say something Jotaro use his 'trick' on him.

"Your next line is, 'Don't worry; you'll see your friends soon in body bags', go."

"Don't worry; you'll be your friends soon in body bags." Mephiles said and quickly gasps that Jotaro somehow knew what he was going to say. Just like a certain old man he's been hunting.

"Sorry but me and my friends are going to kick your ass to next week before you know it!" Jotaro declared before vanish right before the trio's eyes and a dozen feet away running to the exit.

Broly and Hikage wanted to give chase but Mephiles stop them, thinking they'll come to them.

Jotaro ran fast right outside through the doors and stop to look for his team and teacher, luckily they came on sight to Katsuragi angry expression like she wants to take on the whole world for pissing her off.

Katsuragi saw Jotaro all fine and tackles him to the ground with blinding speed hard, Jotaro groan from this then saw Katsuragi crying as tears streaming down her face.

"YOU IDIOT!" Katsuragi shouted as she pounded her fist onto Jotaro while she cries. "Do you know how worry I was, worrying that you could have been hurt or worse dead! What were you thinking going after some bad guys all alone, at least let us know before going off like some big show off! Don't ever, ever, scare me like that again!" Katsuragi complained crying Jotaro sat up pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"Yare yare daze, I really got myself an amazing girlfriend." Jotaro signed looking at Katsuragi eye-to-eye and they kiss calming each other down.

"Ahem." Glynda coughed to get the two attentions.

"If you're done, maybe Jotaro can explain his kidnappers." Glynda suggested wanting to know what they are up against.

"Or maybe you'll come to you!"

A green ball of light was launch towards the group for the kill if Oozaru hadn't jump in to deflect it away hitting a random building.

"Oh, such ease to deflect one of my attacks, this one is my." Broly said floating down in front of the group, setting his sight on Oozaru.

"That girl seem to be a ninja by the looks of it, I can see it in her eyes. I'll be her opponent." Hikage said walking out of the building with her knife pointed at Katsuragi.

"This party just got more exciting, let see if you can entertain us, Shadow." Mephiles said teleported to the group. Shadow clutches his fist of seeing his look-alike.

"I'm not sure what you and your friends are planning but we are going to put stop to it and you're through!" Shadow said as he and everyone else got in their battle stances.

"Oh Shadow, you still haven't the slightest idea of what's about to come it's a bigger picture than you can imagine." Mephiles said seeing as the numbers are odd in Shadow's group; he thought to make things 'fair'.

"Why don't I invite a few more of my friends?" Mephiles said snapping his finger; suddenly severely dozens of White Fang soldiers are popping out from other buildings surrounding the Jotaro's group with swords and gun aiming at them.

"Shall we get this party started?" Mephiles asked, waiting Shadow's respond for the battle.

Shadow look over to Glynda who nodded knowing there's no other way to escape. All five charge towards the enemy as they also charge as well. The clash between good and evil began.

Katsuragi and Hikage clashes at each other, seemly even match but refuse to light up on their attacks. Katsuragi tries to get in for a powerful kick, but Hikage's wipe-knife make it hard to reach her so she sent out some wind slashes, Hikage dodges some of them until she blocks a roundhouse kick from her opponent before being send flying to a wall.

"So, you're one of those bastards who took my beloved Jojo?" Katsuragi asked getting angry like before.

"So he is your lover, it's a pity; emotions are for weaklings and will get them kill." Hikage stated not caring for emotions with a straight face.

"What, you think you're better without feeling anything like an empty shell?" Katsuragi asked wondering what this girl's deal against emotions is.

"The only thing I'll be feeling is yours and all of yours blood staining my hands, including your so called _beloved._ " Hikage declared readying herself to attack again.

"Well then, if you want blood then go taste!" Katsuragi yelled as her whole body began to glow of her aura and dash faster Hikage could see as she barely dodge her kick destroying the building in the progress.

Hikage look to see a small cut on her right cheek with a tiny fin of blood coming out, but before she could react, Katsuragi kick her to the stomach making Hikage cough of groan and pain then sent flying up from an upper-kick. The Dragon Ninja jump towards her foe with the aid of her semblances using the wind to see fly and continue on the attack of furious kicks forcing Hikage ether to block and parry the assault but Katsuragi is too fast and powerful.

"(How is she this strong was she hiding all this power up until now?)" Hikage asked herself.

As Katsuragi kept on attacking, her anger grew as well as the wind around her began to blow her surroundings harder little by little.

"You may think emotions make you weak and pathetic, but they can help grow stronger if you let them all out, like my love for Jotaro!" Katsuragi lectured Hikage about emotions as she grabs her leg swinging her around fast for a few seconds and throwing her down to the street.

Hikage crashes down making a big shockwave while blowing away some White Fang soldiers that were near. Hikage sruggles but manage to stand back up; looking at Katsuragi feeling something inside of her she had not felt in a long time.

"It seems the emotions I thought I gotten rid of are rising up during this battle." Hikage said to herself before jumping back to avoid a drop. "Let see how far she'll make me go."

Broly and Ozaru clashes of fist and kick at each other though Broly seem to have the advantage of his size and power.

"What's wrong, show me you can hit harder than that." Broly said punch Oozaru in the stomach pushing him back a few feet.

"This guy is strong; it's getting me all excited!" Oozaru said to himself and dashes at his opponent for another clash struggle then flying up with Broly following him.

Oozaru tries to slam Broly down with an axe-kick but he grabs his leg and threw him away before shooting multiple aura blasts at him. Oozaru fly away and dodges the blasts and shoot some at Broly, they hit him dead on but he dashes at Oozaru like nothing happen then hook him in his arm crashing him through some buildings. Oozaru kick him to the sides hard and spins kick him away. Broly regain his balances but quickly got head butted by Oozaru and punch him in the guts.

"Heheh, now you're talking, this is the kind of battle I've been waiting for!" Broly shouted knee kick Oozaru and punch him down as he went after him.

Oozaru saw Broly coming at him fast and the only thing he can do is block off and counter his attacks as he felt the ongoing of Broly punches and kicks.

Shadow and Mephiles struggles to push each other away with their swords and end as the two push away then back at each other clashing their blades. To others it may seem like two colors of blur are mixing in, but it's the two fighters using their super speed. Shadow fires some **Chaos Spears** at Mephiles but he easily slashes them as he fires his own aura blasts.

"Once we take you in, you're going to start explaining of how you know me." Shadow said before **Spin Dash Attack** towards Mephiles.

Mephiles block the attack with his sword though being push back a little by the force, he step aside to make Shadow heading to a building luckily he stops himself before dodge a downward slash.

"Oh, you really what to know how you were created, I'm not sure you can handle the truth." Mephiles said using the word 'created' made Shadow gasps a bit before regaining his focus for the fight.

"But no worries, you'll know the truth soon enough." Mephiles said.

Shadow suddenly felt his head hurting, getting another Flashback of his past.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Green bubbles flow within a special contain filled with some strange green liquid. Inside is a sleeping Shadow ready to wake up anytime soon._

 **(Flashback End)**

Shadow gasps of what he saw, enough for Mephiles to punch him dozens of feet away. Shadow snaps out of his shock to regain his footing and starring at Mephiles charging at him.

Jotaro and Glynda are dealing with the soldiers easily as they take out more of than them they realize. The two want to end these guys quickly to help two the others. But two giant robots like the ones Jotaro and Ruby's group dealt before arrive making this a bit difficult for the two. Glynda use her semblances summon a cloud above them, sending down lightning to shock them dearly as Jotaro charges and sending them flying with one punch each.

Katsuragi continues to overpower Hikage struggling to keep up, Katsuragi rage grew as well hating Hikage for harming her boyfriend and possibly planning on killing him. Her love and rage together has trigger her aura to increase stronger than she ever felt before making the winds around her stronger and fiercer as well.

"I think it's about time I show you the power of love because this Dragon Ninja won't ever forgive for hurting my Jojo!" Katsuragi screamed standing on her hands spinning around fast and strong to create a hug tornado.

"Don't think you've won just because you blow some meaningless breezes!" Hikage said charing at Katsuragi's tornado with her knife only for it be shatter as it touches it shocking her then getting stuck in.

Everyone began to notices the large tornado and are being pulled in by the force, they struggle to maintain their grounds but most of the White Fang soldiers couldn't hold on and fly into the vortex of wind. Even the buildings are breaking into pieces and flow to it.

Inside the tornado; Hikage tires to stay strong despite the hard ride inside.

"Now do you understand, this is the power of those who unleash their emotions to make it their strength and grow stronger for the ones you love!" Katsuragi said jumping from the broken pieces of some buildings to another making her way to Hikage.

"Also to never make a dragon, because you'll feel their mighty wrath!" Katsuragi said jumping and attacking the helpless Hikage in all directions fast and strong before floating right above her face.

" **Wind Dragon Wrath of Love"**

Katsuragi axe-kick Hikage so powerful sending her down causing a big burst of dusts and lots of cracks on the street, soon the tornado stop completely pieces of the buildings began to fall crashing into the streets and other places.

Broly couldn't believe it, he didn't know why but he always felt closer to Hikage when they're around each other, now feeling shock of seeing her being defeated by some crazy girl.

Unfortunately Oozaru took this opportunity to strike him hard with some punches and kicks and fires his blasts at him.

" **Big Bang Attack"**

The aura ball attack pushes Broly down fast to the street as they made impact causing an explosion. The dust cleared to see Broly on one knee to the ground cover in few bruises with a fury face.

"Now you've done it, you'r about to witness true fear right before your eyes!" Broly said gather every last strength his has left to show Oozaru his true power but Mephiles appear behind him carrying the unconscious Hikage on his shoulder.

"That's enough Broly, we are leaving now." Mephiles ordered calling in a retreat.

"What?!" Broly shouted why would Mephiles want to pull back from the fighting.

"I just got news that the 'Grimm Invasion' in Vale is about to begin." Mephiles explained as Jotaro's group heard this gasps of hearing the city is about to be attack.

"What the hell do you mean?" Jotaro asked demanding their answer of what their plan is.

"See for youself." That was all Mephiles can say before giving Hikage to Broly carrying her in his arms and teleported them and himself away.

"We got to get back to Vale, fast!" Jotaro said everyone nodded as they run to the car where Glynda parked. Hoping the city isn't in any worse condition than they thought.

* * *

 **KO everyone new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The battle in the street was epic; it took me a lot of thoughts to think of something like that. Katsuragi has certainly show them that love can conquer all even in a fight to the death, as long as you mess with her.**

 **Next up they head for Vale, hope the city will still be alive by the time they get there or else there will be some graves to bury.**

 **Shadow has unlocked another part of his past, getting closer to the truth. What awaits him, you'll find out soon.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	24. Chapter 20 Vol 2 Episode 13

**Battle of Vale, Heroes Unite!**

"COME ON, MOVE IT!" Glynda yelled honking her horn of the car, she and team JOSK are stuck in traffic trying to get Vale as quickly as possible since hearing from Mephiles after the fight back at the old neighborhood.

"Looks like the road is being close off for a while, it says here that a train burst through the wall at the town's center and Grimms are coming out of it." Katsuragi said looking at her scroll reading the latest news that had just happen moments ago.

"Seems those were just witting for something to happen as they lay low for a while, possibly working with others involve in this." Jotaro said thinking Dio and that girl he saw at the tower.

"We'll worry about them later, right now need to get to Vale and protect anyone there while fighting off the Grimms." Glynda pointed out, she's right they need to focus on what's important now and that's the lives of others.

"Too bad we can't just teleport right to town." Oozaru signed everyone's eyes widen of realization and facepalmed to themselves for not thinking of it in the first place.

"Out of the car now!" Shadow shouted as they all exist the car thought Oozaru was confuses at first but went after the others.

Soon gather around Shadow as they place their hand on him as he challenges his aura for one technique.

" **Chaos Control"**

In an instant they all vanish in a flash of light leaving the car behind.

 **(Vale Town Center)**

The city is in chaos, Grimms running all around destroying everything in sight including its people but they are being push back by some young Hunter and Huntress in training like team RWBY, team JNPR, and other friends killing off the black creatures while trying to save as many citizens as they can.

Ruby and Yang back-to-back each other while surrounded by beowolfs and Ursas, the sisters look at each other smirked before Yang grabs Ruby by the legs as she holds her scythe outward and begun spinning like crazy as dust-bullets shooting down Grimms at once. Yang then release Ruby sending her flying towards other Grimms slicing through them while dash to the Grimms on the opposite way punching and blasting them to death.

Weiss dashes towards every Grimm she can find, which they're like everywhere, slashing at them and performing her glyphs to freeze, burn, and stab to Grimms. Blake slashes and shoots them while using her semblance to dodge the incoming attacks from her blind spots. The two meet and team up to fight against more Grimms as Weiss use her glyphs to increase Blake's speed as the two slashes the monster in blinding speed.

"Well, this is definitely the most exciting yet most dangerous experience of my life." Weiss said feeling tired because she and her team barely got any sleep during their mission.

"With more Grimms coming out of that hole this will be more than we can handle, unless we can find a way to patch it up." Blake pointed out; more Grimms coming and not sure even with their friends helping out this will never end.

Suddenly a flash of light appear for a moment before vanishes leaving team JOSK and Glynda standing in the middle of the battle, not a moment when they appear that Grimms are already attacking them on sight. Bad move for them as the five knock them out of the way.

"MISS. GOODWITCH?!" A voice called out to the Huntress, she look to see two fellows teacher Port and Oobleck standing near the big hole.

"QUICKLY, SEAL THIS UP SO NO MORE GRIMMS CAN COME THROUGH!" Port said before he and Oobleck fought off some Grimms.

Glynda turn to Shadow checking if he'll be okay with his friends.

"Go, we'll handle things here." Shadow said running off and slashes at some Grimms.

Glynda hurry her way to the hole while easily fending off some Grimms that were coming at her using her semblance, once she arrives quickly fixing up the damage back to where they were completing the wall like it never happen. Now all that is left is kill all the Grimms in the city and everything will be over.

Jotaro is surrounded by Grimms, big and small, charging at him to sink their fangs into his flesh but that only Jotaro more chances of taking them out.

"I don't need to stop time for this." Jotaro smirked settle his gauntlets Star Platinum to lightning on one and fire to the other then spins around really fast while launching electric-flaming punches to the Grimms knocking them away.

" **Gum-Gum Whip"**

Jotaro quickly duck down to avoid a… long stretchy leg knock away from Grimms that were coming at Jotaro. He turns to Luffy reattaching his leg back to normal length.

"Thanks." Jotaro said to his straw-hat wearing friend.

"No problem, also I brought my girlfriends and their friends along, we just came back from our mission." Luffy said pointing to Hibari and Yagyu with their friends slashing and fighting off Grimms with some ease.

"Cool, and nice semblance by the way." Jotaro complimented on Luffy's ability.

"Thanks, I'm a rubber man so I can stretch body really long to throw attacks harder, I'm immune to most things like physical blows and electricity but not to blades." Luffy explained his semblance to Jotaro while punching and kicking away Grimms that were coming at them.

"Interesting, hope you can give me a challenge at the tournament." Jotaro said moving his fist outward to Luffy for a fist-bump.

"You got it!" Luffy excited returning the fist-bump, couldn't wait for the tournament to start.

Katsuragi kick hard and fast at the Grimms and using her wind semblance to blow them away and cutting them into small pieces. Then she spins around on her hands to form a tornado and charges at the Grimms, sucking them into the vortex and cutting them, this lasted for a few seconds until she decided to stop letting all the slices up Grimms fall.

"Well, I sure cut them down to size with a little breeze." Katsuragi joked seem to be the only one among some friends, besides Jotaro, who understand Yang's puns even though they're not entirely funny.

"I swear, you always try to see the bright side even in these situations." Ikaruga said slashing at Grimms from behind and they bursts into blue flames, Katsuragi chuckles from that comment.

Oozaru swinging his silver bo staff whacking Grimms while running fast like he's in a marathon, he looks up to see a Nevermore flying around wanting to scoop on its next meal. He launches himself from his staff extending it high and fly towards to large black bird while charging up his aura into his fist.

"Hope you're hungry for powerful knuckle sandwich of Justice!" Oozaru bragged hoping to show off to Ruby trying to look cool.

" **Great Ape Strike"**

Oozaru thrusts his fist strong towards the Nevermore right into its mouth and out the other way killing it with one punch then he lands in front of Ruby while striking a pose, even though it may seem weird to others except Ruby for some reason, as the dead bird Grimm lands behind him before its body disappears into black dust to nothing.

"WOW that was so COOL Oozaru!" Ruby said hugging him as he returns the hug then she kiss him on the cheek which shocks him.

"So, want to give 'us' a chance and maybe go on a few dates?" Ruby asked finally having the courage to asking her dream boy out.

"I would be honor." Oozaru said as the newly couple hug each other once again.

After many more fighting, all the Grimms are finally gone and the city is save, Roman Torchwick is arrested being sent off the prison in one of Ironwood's fleet ships, and everyone can finally relax.

 **(Edge on Hanger Port of Beacon)**

Team JOSK and team RWBY are sitting on an edge watching the sunrise and the city of Vale, thinking of all the things that have happened.

"The good news is that everyone is safe from the attack and the wall is all patch up. No more Grimms for a long, long, long time." Oozaru declared with Ruby sitting on his lap, hoping that an incident like that won't happen again.

"Yeah, but there are still some unclear answers about all this." Blake stated sadly.

"Well, not everything has to end in a happy ending, we just need to make sure we'll be ready for when something big like this happens again." Weiss advised.

"Agree, whatever their goal is, it something big more than we can image." Jotaro said worrying for what else the enemy has in stores. Katsuragi hugs him from behind pressing her chests on his back.

"Don't worry, for now let us enjoy the time we have and get ready for the tournament." Katsuragi suggested hoping to get some relax time after the ordeal they went through.

"Agree." Shadow said pulls Yang to his side without any complaint.

"So…" Yang looks at Ruby wondering what to do next.

"We… sleep." Ruby said instantly everyone agrees going straight to their rooms to get some well earned rest feeling like they could sleep for days.

 **(Beacon City)**

Dio, wearing a hooded cloak because of his weakness to the sun, and Cinder are standing on the rooftop of a building with their team reporting in of their ends.

"Well, I for one call this day a success." Cinder said not worrying that this doesn't ruin the plan.

"Still, those stupid kids made a mess of things." Emerald stated referring of the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training.

"Lots of Faunus were also caught in the explosion, think they'll still listen to us?" Hikage asked wondering if the White Fang are still allies.

"No." A voice heard the groups turn to see a familiar man with strong will and a scary Grimm mask; his name is Adam Taurus the high-ranking member of the White Fang and leader of his group. "But they'll listen to me."

"Nice to see we have someone like you around Adam, soon your revenge against Humanity starting with Vale will begin soon." Dio said feeling the anger burns within the young warrior.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The battle was raging on but our heroes managed to pull through in the end as they all came to together and fighting off the Grimms invading the city. But that didn't stop Dio and Cinder from continuing on with their plans for the city, and that includes the Vytal Festival.**

 **Also the next chapter may include something I'm some of you have been waiting for, for a long time and it's about to get 'lemon', hahahaha, get it.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	25. Chapter 21 Vol 2 Episode 14 Special

**The Star Fighter and the Wind Dragon Becomes One.**

It's been nearly 3 days since the Grimm invasion in Vale caused by Roman and some of the White Fang, then all crime activates involve them have completely stop. Most believe it is a good thing, but others believe it's something else like other is calling the shots. No one knows for sure.

At front of Beacon Academy, Jotaro 'Joestar' Adel stands near the statue staring at it for while thinking of all the battles and adventures he's been through since the start of the year; meeting new friends and teammates, going through some tough times, fighting against a powerful man who's involved with his long lost family, and having a pervert ninja for a girlfriend. He feels as though this was always meant to be like destiny, even when Jotaro doesn't care about those things, wondering how all this will turn out.

"You okay, Jojo?" Jotaro turn to see Katsuragi standing behind him with a worrying expression.

"I'm fine, just doing a lot of thinking." Jotaro said looking back at the statue.

Yeah, the whole swarm of Grimms attacking city and fighting some really strong bad guys takes a lot out of you." Katsuragi said remembering the mission she and her team went on.

"What we experienced shows that we still have a long way to go before we can call ourselves Hunters." Jotaro stated.

"Well, we survive meaning we can hold our own and beside we still have each other." Katsuragi said holding Jotaro's hand as the look each other's eyes.

Feeling that spark of love from just staring and then they kiss o the lips welcoming the love in each other, they try shoving their tongue while kissing wrestling for dominates as their hands move around their bodies making them moan. They parted for some air as saliva is form between them.

"That was… intense." Katsuragi said feeling warm inside and her cheeks blush red circles.

"Yeah, it felt great when it just you and me together." Jotaro said having the same feeling like Katsuragi.

"Want to take this in our room?" Jotaro said still holding Katsuragi's hand to take her.

"B-but what about the others?" Katsuragi asked worrying.

"Don't worry; Oozaru is hanging out Ruby and Shadow is going to town with Yang. I think that just leaves the two of us alone." Jotaro said with a smirk, Katsuragi smirk back walk along to their rooms to enjoy some 'fun' times.

 **(Team JOSK Room)**

The couple made their way to the room and locks the door so that no one will interrupt them and made sure they're all alone together.

 **(Warming Lemon Scene, skip if you wish to not see it)**

"S-so, how should we s-start?" Katsuragi asked nervously, getting up work up for their first time want to make the moments they're about to share together special.

"How about taking off our clothes first." Jotaro suggested feeling nervous as well.

They slowly took off their clothes from the top to the bottom while glazing at each other's smooth body and when they are done, Jotaro pulls Katsuragi in for a deep passionate kiss like they did earlier at the statue but this time with more intense feeling as their bodies began to heat up and sweat a little. They moan in each other's mouths feeling their heated love wanting more as their hands move onto their skins.

Katsuragi felt something was touching her from between her legs and smile knowing what that might be, she parted the kiss with a grin.

"Well, someone is feeling more excited than he thought." Katsuragi said looking down to see Jotaro penis getting all strong hard ready to be use any time.

"How about giving that 'little guy' some pleasure from yours truly." Katsuragi said bend down on her knees close up to Jotaro's penis, surprises to see it being big about 7.2 inches long.

"My, my, you're certainly a very big boy aren't ya." Katsuragi said wrapping and rubbing her hands on the penis making Jotaro groan and moan a bit.

Katsuragi kept rubbing it hard feeling it's getting harder than before, she never thought of herself doing this sort of thing with a guy before back when she prefers women more, hut she is glad that she's doing it with the love of her life: Jotaro.

"K-Katsuragi…" Jotaro moaned feeling he's about to cum.

"Oh, have you reached your limit already, well let see how your blow is." Katsuragi smirked rubbing the penis harder more, getting excited to feel Jotaro's cum on her face.

After a few more second Jotaro finally let his cock burst.

"I'M CUMMING!" Jotaro moan in scream, the white semen burst out of his cock like a statue water fountain. Some of the semen split onto Katsuragi face and top of her chest while she got some in her mouth, tasting the white warm semen.

"A little sour yet also taste great at the time same time, Jotaro semen taste great!" Katsuragi muttered licking herself of the other semen staining onto her.

"Damn Katsuragi, you sure did great work on me." Jotaro complimented as his cock is still hard like its wants more pleasure.

"Well you think so, because we're not done yet with this session." Katsuragi stated "This time, my girls are gonna enjoy this cock as well." Moving her breasts up putting the penis between them and start rubbing them together with the penis caught in, which made Jotaro moan a bit more.

Katsuragi can feel the hardest of her boyfriend's cock between her big squishy melons making her exciting more, she then lick the tip of the cock while still rubbing her breasts. It tasted hot and hard and she like it licking it more before putting her lips on the tip sucking on it. Suddenly she felt the back of her head getting push forward getting most of the cock into her mouth, she looks up to see Jotaro feeling so heated and pleasure wanting to feel his girlfriend's whole on all of his cock, she was shock at first but continue on sucking and licking the penis.

"Damn, your mouth feels so good!" Jotaro moaned pushing back and forth in Katsuragis mouth while still being rubbed between her breasts.

The mouth-fucking lasted for 10 minutes until Jotaro feels his cock is about to climax.

"Katsuragi, I'm about to… cum again." Jotaro said moaning between some words in his sentence.

"Go ahead Jojo, let lose you cum into my mouth. Let me feel the warm white stuff down my throat!" Katsuragi shouted mumbling with the cock in her mouth.

"K-KATSURAGI! I'M CUMMING!" Jotaro shouted moaning. The cum burst right into Katsuragi's mouth as some sprit out makling her eyes widen of shock and please, trying to swallow as much as she can.

She pulled her mouth off of Jotaro's cock as it still sprit some semen out a little, Jotaro breathing heavily from the pleasure and look down to see Katsuragi with her face cover in some semen and swallow down the cum in her mouth.

"Sorry, I got carried away from that, it felt so good I wanted more of you." Jotaro said kneeing down to Katsuragi, she shook her head.

"Its fine, it was surprising at first but I enjoy it and got to taste more of you cum so it's all good." Katsuragi said, then she gasps suddenly as Jotaro pick her up in bridle style.

Jotaro carry her to the bed and place her sitting on the edge a bit.

"J-Jotaro…?"

"I believe it's my turn to give you some pleasure." Jotaro pointed out with a smirk, Katsuragi nodded before she speared her legs exposing her pink wet pussy. He awe at the sight seeing her very wet.

"Don't stare too much, it's embarrassing." Katsuragi said blushing like crazy to as red as Ruby's hood.

Jotaro lean in close to start licking her pussy from the outside to push his tongue inside making Katsuragi moan.

"Oh, Jotaro, your tongue… it's inside of me… don't stop." Katsuragi moaned.

Jotaro started going faster and harder with his tongue in the pussy, trying to get more taste of Katsuragai as she moan louder and he put his finger into her asshole shocking her feeling more intense.

"WHOA, Jotaro that's my asshole, y-you're gonna drive me crazy!" Katsuragi moaned feeling her mind going blank a bit,

Jotaro continues onward for a few more minutes making Katsuragi moan like crazy unable to contain her voice from the pleasure.

"J-Jotaro, I'm about to cum!" Katsuragi said as her pussy burst spraying all over Jotaro's face while she screams of pleasure that she release her climax.

Katsuragi breaths heavy trying to catch a break from all the pleasure she's been through but something tells her that she ain't getting any rest soon as Jotaro pushes her onto the bed more and climb on being on top of her.

"I believe it's time to get on to the main event." Jotaro smirked positioning his cock right at Katsuragi's pussy. He looks at her seeing as she approve of doing this now, for this is also their first time doing this.

Jotaro pushes his penis inside the pussy hard and slow making Katsuragi groan in pain but pleasure at the same time. As the cock goes in deeper, some small bloods are coming out, meaning Jotaro has truly made Katsuragi a virgin no more and so is Jotaro.

"Guess this really is your first time." Jotaro chuckled earning a pouting face from Katsuragi.

"Shut up, I've never done this with anyone okay, just be glad you're my first." Katsuragi complained but smile feeling proud of doing this with Jotaro.

Jotaro then thrust his cock all the way inside her pussy making moan-gritting while she clutches onto the bed. Jotaro decided to wait for a minute or two for Katsuragi to calm down from the pain, once the time passes Jotaro began to move his hips back and forth a little slowly thrust his cock in and out of the pussy.

"Oh, Jotaro, this feels amazing, your cock in my pussy is the best, please more, harder, faster!" Katsuragi begged moaning.

Jotaro thrust his cock harder and faster making this pleasuring for both of them as the feeling of sex keep rising up inside screaming like they want more with each other, he stares at Katsuragi's breasts bouncing from the thrust he grabs them both squishing and pulling them making her moan even louder.

"Y-you just can't get enough of my breasts can you? Go ahead; play with them as you fuck until I can't my body anymore!" Katsuragi screamed as she feels her mind is becoming blank from the sex but she doesn't care.

They kept on going wishing that the moments would last forever, never wanted to stop fucking each other until they can't feel their bodies anymore. 10-12 minutes has passed as the two are feeling their climax reaching to the limit Jotaro leans down putting his lips into Katsuragi's for a passionate sex kiss making them moan even more as the chests are press against each other.

"Jotaro, are you about to cum? You can cum inside of me I'm about to cum too, let's both cum together!" Katsuragi moaned in the kiss wanting to combine their love juice together. Finally they cum at the same time mixing their love of each other in sex.

"KATSURAGI!"

"JOTARO!"

Katsuragi stop cumming after a few seconds but Jotaro kept going longer then stop as he collapse on top of Katsuragi's breasts like pillows to rest his head on.

"That was amazing, Jojo." Katsuragi said but then she feels her pussy is still being penetrated.

"I hope you're up for the second round, my perverted Wind Dragon." Jotaro said smirking push his still hard penis into Katsuragi's pussy making her moan. Somehow knew he would want to more she smiles at him.

"Alright, but this time I get to be on top." Katsuragi stated before the two roll on the bed for Katsuragi to be on top this time looking down at her sexy Jojo.

"Now just lay back and let me do all the work." Katsuragi said she starts moving her hips up and down beginning their love making again.

Katsuragi goes slowly but then as time passes picking up speed and slamming her hips harder feeling the hard cock inside spreading her inner wall and Jotaro enjoying the view of his ninja lover bouncing up and down with breasts bouncing crazy as well, decided not to let Katsuragi handle all the fun he grabs both again like before then pinches the nipples.

"Oh, again with my breasts but that's okay, guess the fun isn't all that unless we do it together. Go ahead Jotaro, move your hip with mine." Katsuragi said Jotaro begun moving his hips with Katsuragi, flesh smacking into each other.

They moan and groan from the pleasure of sex they want more. Jotaro move his head to the right breasts and start sucking from the nipple hard like he's baby wanted milk from his mother's breasts making Katsuragi moan louder even when he bits on the nipple sometime, he moves to left breasts sucking on it as well, and then he push her breasts together and start sucking on both of them at once making Katsuragi moan more like crazy. The feeling of Jotaro fucking her and sucking her breasts at the same time felt absolute pleasure.

The heat in their bodies is rising up as they continue to have sex with each other, their minds going almost blank thinking nothing but sex and being with each other forever. After some time as minutes became nearly an hour they feeling their bodies are about to reach the limit that they'll collapse after this next cum.

"Jotaro, my body is about to give out, let do this one last time." Katsuragi mentioned feeling her body is about fall at any moment.

"Yeah, let this together, give it all we have!" Jotaro said the two thrust faster and harder than ever before as the final climax is about to come.

"KATSURAGI!"

"JOTARO!"

They cum at the same time, mixing their love together and final their bodies gave in rest on the bed unable to move a while as they breathe rapidly feeling some sweats from all the sex they done.

 **(Lemon Scene End)**

"Best. Sex. Ever." Katsuragi said having no regret of doing sex with her Star Fighter. "You really made me the happiest girl alive, my Star Fighter." She said moving her head to look at Jotaro's face as he did as well.

"You did great too, you're the only girl for me and I'm glad I got to share my first time with you." Jotaro said kissing Katsuragi's forehead.

"I think I'm gonna sleep until morning tomorrow after what we just been through." Katsuragi said before yawning, Jotaro nodded at the idea wanted to do nothing now but sleep.

The two kiss before drafting off to dream world as they'll forever remember the best time they had including having their first sex together.

"Katsuragi, you are on pill right?" Jotaro asked.

"Don't worry, I made sure to take some, I prefer being a mother _after_ we graduate." Katsuragi mentioned before going back to sleep with Jotaro.

 **(Love Hotel)**

Yang and Shadow are both in bed naked with the bed sheet covering them while the cuddling together. What they went through was the best thing that ever happens to them and they have no regrets.

"Best Night Ever!" Yang said in her sleep. She made sure she was in pill before having sex with Shadow.

* * *

 **KO everyone, I'M BACK sorry to have kept you waiting and now a new chapter is here hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I've been waiting to do this for a long time, the sex between Jotaro and Katsuragi hope I did okay and I added a small scene with Yang and Shadow. As you can tell, they had sex too.**

 **Next up in future chapters will be Volume 3 of the Vytal Festival and the tournament.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go.**


	26. Chapter 22 Vol 3 Episode 1

**Start of the Vytal Festival, FIGHT!**

 **(Unknown Location)**

Jotaro 'Joestar' Adel is standing in front of two gravestones as he put some flowers close to them, these gravestones are more than just someone's grave; they're Jotaro blood parents who he never got to know since he was separated from them when he was just a baby..

Joseph decided to take Jotaro to where it all began for his bizarre adventure to the place where he was born and getting to know a little more about the Joestar family and their history. He can still remember the night where everything was burned down to the ground; fire was spreading all over the house, smoke engulfing the inside, and the horrify bloodshed. Seeing his family drop to the ground being killed by a single man known as Dio.

He was lucky that Jotaro's parents managed to send their baby boy away before getting killed by Dio and swore to them he'll find Jotaro and protect him as well as help him become stronger so he'll be ready to fight against the mad-man and put an end to the Joestar family's nightmare once and for all.

"Hey mom, dad, sorry it took me long to get here but I'm sure it was worth the wait." Jotaro said talking to the gravestone feeling as though his parents' spirit are here right in front of him.

"I'm going great, being raise by a family, got into Beacon Academy and haven't got kick out so that's good, got to meet grandpa Joseph, I'm even a team leader we're called team JOSK." Jotaro continue talking to the name-edged stones, he signs knowing he'll have to them at least one more thing.

"There's Oozaru, he's an odd little monkey boy but he's caring for others as he strong to be my equal or surpass me and always enjoy fighting strong fighters. Shadow is the silent but deadly type, he's a mystery trying to uncover the truth of his past and when things are worse for him, he'll have his girlfriend Yang to be by his side."

"…And there's also one of my teammates I'm dating, her name is Katsuragi, let just say she's a bit weird to both genders of sex but mostly to girls but she means well. She's the very first girl I ever love and I want to be with her forever, sounds pretty cheesy but I meant it and they'll grow stronger together so we can make this world a better place." Jotaro said telling them about his friends including his girlfriend: Katsuragi.

Remembering back on all he's been through to today; all this time with his adopted family, coming to Beacon Academy, meeting new friends even being team leader, unlocked his semblance to stop time, when he realizes his feelings for Katsuragi as the two became a couple and having their first sex, and all the battles he survived as he grew stronger. Now he's about to participate in the fighting tournament of the Vytal Festival up against other strong students from other academies.

Let just hope nothing terrible happens during the festival, though deep down Jotaro knows that Dio along with his evil allies will try something to ruin this important event.

"Hey, little bro, your team's fight is gonna start soon!" Coco shouted walking up besides Joseph reminding Jotaro about the match he and his team are going to be in.

"Yare yare daze, things could've gone more awkward if sis hasn't step in." Jotaro signed tip his hat over his eyes.

"Well, gotta get going now, it was nice talking to you guys, I promise to visit again after I destroy Dio make this world better." Jotaro declared as he walks back to Joseph and Coco who'd came along to watch over him in case he needs comfort.

"They'll be watching you even to the tournament so you better not lose." Coco joked knowing her brother won't get beaten down so easily.

"Don't worry, there's no way in hell I'll knowing something big in on the line and I won't alone be shouldering the burden as I have my friends to lend me their strength." Jotaro stated pointed his thumb to his heart as he smiles.

Joseph is pleased to see such determination in his grandson's eyes knowing the full risks of this journey that may even costs his life, but he'll continue moving forward with his head up high and show no fear in his eyes. A single tear falls from his eye as heart felt warm from the sight of Jotaro liking he has a shining star.

Soon, all three went back to Joseph's private airship making their way back to Vale as the next chapter of Jotaro's bizarre adventure, begins.

 **(Amity Colosseum)**

Jotaro charges forward with his fist wand back and thrust against another fist, a young blonde-haired boy with purple eyes; wearing a dark-blue uniform with a yellow t-shirt underneath and wearing headphones, as a massive shockwave burst around them in a 30 feet radius and pushing the boys away from each other.

 **(Music: Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Theme)**

The field has different sides for the team's advantage or disadvantage, one side is a tall ornamental grass field and the other is a rocky field.

"Well, the battle has really started strong, right Oobleck?" Port asked exciting, he and Oobleck are sitting watching the match as the announcer for everything match in the tournament.

"Yes, indeed Port, team JOSK of Beacon Academy are giving them best against the team BIYA of Mistral Academy and it hasn't even been a minute since the battle started." Oobleck replied.

Jotaro dodges a straight punch from the boy and go for his barrage attack.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA"**

But the boy easily parries them with one arm and deflect them all and kick Jotaro dozen of feet away before he fired a fire-fist at the boy as he defends himself with his arms cross and the fire-fist exploded on impact.

"Seems young Jotaro is quite struggling against Izayoi, leader of team BIYA, as they are equal in strength and speed." Port said as Jotaro and Izayoi clash each other in power struggles of punches and kicks and moving fast enough to leave behind some afterimages.

"Indeed, it all depends on who will last longer as their team are also having a hard time with each other." Oobleck pointed out.

Katsuragi is battling against a rabbit girl faunus with pink-hair, red eyes, and dress up like a maid. Her name is Black Rabbit of team BIYA, she's the only one in the team to be equal in speed with Izayoi. Katsuragi aim her kick to Black Rabbit's stomach but she blocks it with her leg though still got push back.

Black Rabbit throw some playing cards at Katsuragi, they lit up in fire midway, Katsuragi formed a wall of wind pushing forward blowing away the flaming-cards and heading towards Black Rabbit but she threw more cards this time they fly around making strong wind forming around to create a tornado as it clashes with the wind-wall and they cancel each other out causing them to burst.

"Those are some nifty cards you got there, makes it great for poker night." Katsuragi complicated.

"Thank you, you're quite formidable in combat with those kicks and your wind semblance." Black Rabbit commented back.

They charge at each other clashing of kicks, Katsuragi jumps up and send down two wind slash at her opponent but Black Rabbit moves away before throwing more dust-infuse cards as they burst into flames and lightning.

Shadow is fighting against a well-dressed girl with green-blue eyes and sword clashing.

" **Ground beneath me, raise up and strike my enemy!"** She shouted as her eyes glow as well as body in violent-red aura, Shadow quickly look at the ground as spikes on both sides of Shadow burst up across to impale him but with his speed he moved back avoiding them.

"Very impressive, I've only seen Izayoi pull of such speed until I saw both you and Jotaro Kujo, the world truly amazing outside of your own homeland." The girl commented. She's Asuka Kudo of team BIYA, she's from a high-respected family and her semblance allows her to force others into her will and control other things like they're alive.

"Well, I have done some traveling around Remnant and the things I've seen are pretty amazing. Though what now, you're going feel the fury of the Ultimate Life Form: Shadow Rogue Goodwitch!" Shadow said as he dashes with his sword pointed at Asuka as she prepares herself.

"YEAH, GO SHADOW!" Yang cheered from the crowd jumping up and down as she's also embarrassing her team as they watch as well.

Using his speed, Shadow move faster than Asuka can block and counter his strikes as her aura meter is droping from green to yellow. Asuka needs to stop Shadow's movements before her aura get to red and disqualified from the fight, she closes her eyes focusing on one moment to make her move.

Shadow couldn't tell what she was up to but he had to end this now, he jumps up high bringing his sword above and swings it down hard to strike Asuka but she blocked the attack with sword; which she was hoping for.

" **Now free like a status, I command you!"** Asuka use her semblance to trap Shadow under her power, he felt his whole body freeze and struggle to move but he also found himself falling on the floor and under his opponent's heels.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot." Asuka joked though not a good way. Yang wants to beat up that girl for messing with her boyfriend, Glynda nearly felt the same way praying for Shadow to be alright.

Oozaru is fighting against an odd girl with amber eyes somehow fights like a wild animal but then again Oozary acts like monkey sometimes because of being a monkey faunus. Also, there's the fact that she's strong as well. The two have been blocking, dodging, and countering each other's attack that barely touching and closing in, soon they fists collide into a power struggle to push each other back then jump away from the force of the struggle.

"Man, you're really strong!" Oozaru admitted.

"Thank you, you're pretty amazing yourself." She said. She's Yo Kasukabe of team BIYA, she's a quiet type girl and an animal lover to both the animals and faunus as well treating them equally and her semblance gives her the ability to talk to animals and use those animal's abilities when she befriended them.

Yo run towards Oozaru for a strong punch but he block it with his arm as he went for a roundhouse kick Yo block it with her elbow pushing it away but didn't see his tail strike at her side then jumps up high as he put his hands near his face.

" **Solar Flare"**

The bright light shines so brightly blinding Yo for a while, this was Ooazru's chance as he dove down behind her and swings his staff with a strong force to send her flying high and far out of the stage, landing on her butt.

"And Yo Kasukabe is the first to be out!" Port said as Yo stands up while rubbing her butt in pain from the landing.

"Well, she's certainly is flat on the butt today." Oozaru joked imaging Ruby laughing at that.

"I don't know why, but I think Oozaru said something funny." Ruby chuckled.

Jotaro continue having some trouble against Izayoi as the two clashes on more and everything time Jotaro throws a lightning, wind, or fire punch Iizayoi just punches them away completely destroying them.

 **(Music End)**

"That's some freaky punch you got there, might have something to do with your semblance." Jotaro wondered.

"Well, you have a sharp mind." Izayoi said just before he was about to say anything else.

"Izayoi, your next line is: 'Mine is call the Destroyer, it allows me to destroy anything and granting me super natural strength, speed, and durability', go." Jotaro used his **Next Line Trick** on Izayoi.

"Mine is call the Destroyer, it allows me to destroy anything and granting me super natural strength, speed, and durability." Izayoi gasped that Jotaro not only knew what he was about to say but also knew about his semblance.

"Whoa, how the hell did find that out?" Izayoi asked surprises at Jotato figuring out his semblance.

"I've been studying you during our fight and I got a pretty good idea, I can tell your smart as well good thing I didn't use my semblance the whole time until now." Jotaro stated the fact he hasn't use his semblance yet.

 **(Music: Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 Battle of Omega)**

"Oh yeah, well then I 'll to beat you down before you can use it!" Izayoi declared charging at Jotaro at incredible speed but it was too late.

" **THE WORLD"**

Time has freeze-still as Izayoi were just mere inches away from a fist to the face, Jotaro unleash his barrage against his frozen opponent and press the wind dust on Star Platinum and throw in one last punch with a hurricane push. He turns his back on Izayoi as he just reach his limit.

" **Now, time will flow"**

Time resumes, Izayoi is now being sent flying cross the stage while he feels pain like being hit by thousands of punches and he screams from the pain.

"IZAYOI?!" The girls of BIYA gasped seeing their leader hurt.

Shadow saw that Asuka is distracted, seeing as an opening for him, he gathers his chaos power as three purple balls appears; one in front of Asuka, one behind her to the right, and one far behind to the left.

" **Chaos Orbs"**

Before Asuka react, the ball in front of her exploded sending off to the other two like a human-pinball, this allows Shadow to be free from Asuka control and starts charging up for one last attack.

" **Spin Dash Attack"**

Launches straight at Asuka and knock her away even further, crashing onto some rocks and down off the stage moaning in pain.

"And Miss. Asuka Kudo is down by both a ring out and Asura level!" Port said.

"OH NO, that means I'm the only one left?!" Black Rabbit panicked.

"Yup and this battle is ours!" Katsuragi shouted as she is high up above Black Rabbit with up leg flex up to her face ready to finish this.

"I won't go down that easy!" Black Rabbit said before she uses her rabbit inherit with her speed semblance to jump towards Katsuragi with severely cards in her hands; these cards are also razer-sharp to cut through metal.

" **Soul Slash"**

Katsuragi fall towards Black Rabbit fast as the two came closer and closer to each other, then the two pass each other as they unleash their attack though seem like nothing had happen. Until Katsuragi lands and made a victory pose as for Black Rabbit felt sharp pain on her front and her asura depleted to 0% and falls to the ground.

"And the winners are team JOSK of Beacon!" Port announced and everyone who are watching from the seats to others watching it on TV clap and cheer for team JOSK for their win.

The team gather as they high five and smile together, they're gonna show their strength to the whole world as they make their way through the other rounds of the tournament to either win this or give it everything they got.

 **(Music End)**

"I'm sorry, Izayoi, we loss." Black Rabbit admitted sadly, Izayoi pat her hand which surprise her.

"Don't worry about it, there always next year and we gave our all, I say the fight is pretty awesome!" Izayoi commented making the girls smile that Izayoi isn't upset about losing.

"Besided, I still have my harem to comfort me whenever I'm down, right?" Izayoi asked smirk, Black Rabbitt, Asuka, and Yo all blush from his what he said knowing what's going on in his mind.

"Damn it, Izayoi, we're having a moment here?!" Black Rabbit angered embarrasses feeling her heart skip a beat.

"Gosh, how I did ever fall for this guy I'll never understand." Asuka complained as she pouted her cheeks.

"Still, you're the only guy for us to claim our hearts and allow you to do with us as you please." Yo blurted out even though she's blushing she still smiles at her boyfriend, soon Black and Asuka agrees and help Izayoi up on his feet.

"Thanks, you girls really are the best thing I can asks for." Izayoi said as the team make their way to the exit.

As team JOSK were just leaving the stage, Jotaro suddenly felt something from his birthmark, like something is calling to him and it's not a good thing. His grandfather warned about Dio being able to find those with Joestar blood in their veins.

He's here, watching Jotaro from afar, but he'll be ready to face him when the time comes, for now he'll enjoy his life with his friends and girlfriend as they decided to get some lunch at the ground far. He continues walking to catch up to his team as the screen fades into black.

 **Music began to play as Jotaro came up, behind him are his team with others running with them as well: team RWBY, team JNPR, SNNN, BIYA, HIYA (Asuka Hanzo's team), LNZS (Luffy's team), team CFVY, and Penny with others.**

 **Sono toki kaze ga umi ga hoshi ga**

 **Otakebi ageru yatto kono hi ga kita to**

 **Jotaro and each leader of their team walk together down the street of Vale in front along with their team following them as they chat and laugh together.**

 **Shijou saikyou mucha na Heroes**

 **Mashoumen kitte Power kisou no sa**

 **Scene chances to Cinder with Mercury and Emerald on the left, and Dio with Broly, Hikage, and Mephiles on the right. The screen cut Cinder and Dio's face in half together as they eyes' glow and sea of flames rises.**

 **Rival wa jibun shin no shousha wa**

 **Kako no jibun ni yoishire wa shinai**

 **Grimm of all kind come charging at Beacon on ground and in the air as they surround the place. Joseph, Ozpin, and Glynda are standing watching the Grimm climbing onto the walls and seeing Ironwood's fleet nearby ready for action.**

 **Kitaenukarete nao kitaenuki**

 **Asu no kiseki wo tsukuru**

 **All the Hunter-in-training charges at the army of Grimm as they charge as well, as they are about a couple of feet closer the screen start brightening up to a white scene.**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **gachi de kachi ni yuke**

 **Fighting Stars**

 **Hade ni yattsuke**

 **Qrow with Yang and Ruby before walking off, Winter smile at Weiss before she walks off to Qrow, as the two glare at each other two women; one with long orange hair and other with short red hair come to Qrow's side and a white-haired man to Winter's side as his left eye glow red.**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **chikara awaseteke**

 **Saa arashi ga kuru**

 **Adam Taurus is standing on a red grass hill with his White Fang soldiers behind him ready to attack, a woman in black, pink, and purple catsuit with an eyepatch comes up to him with a wicked grin on her face.**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **tomo ni kakenuke**

 **Fighting Stars**

 **Jump misetsuke**

 **Scenes chance of each JOSK fighting against Dio and his team as well as RWBY against Cinder and her team: Katsuragi and Yang vs Mercury and Hikage, Weiss and Shadow vs Emerald and Mephiles, Blake and Oozaru vs Adam and Broly, finally Jotaro and Ruby vs Cinder and Dio.**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **ore ni makasetoke**

 **Go! shouri mezashi ike!**

 **The city of Vale of set on fire as Grimm roam the streets as Dio walks by and stop time, the scene turns around of what's in front of him; Jotaro standing there waiting or Dio to come. They soon charge at each other readying their fist to deliver one deadly blow as the sreen stop just as Jotaro and Dio are mere inches from each other.**

* * *

 **KO everyone, new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jotaro and his team made it pass the first round of the tournament, of the fight was intense enough you guys to bear. Izayoi and the girls from the anime Problem Children are coming from another world, aren't they? And yes, I made them all Izayoi's girlfriends thus his harem.**

 **More characters of RWBY and other shows will appear in this season as the start of Volume 3 has begin.**

 **And I like to THANK YOU ALL for giving me over 9,870 views of my story, it really makes me happy to see so many people reading this and hopefully all my other stories too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	27. Chapter 23 Vol 3 Episode 2

**Next Round, New Fighters!**

Come on, we can't miss Team JNPR's match!" Oozaru excited running to any spare sits they have.

"We're coming, no need to be in a rush." Shadow said following the monkey-faunus with his team and team RWBY.

"I can't wait to see how this fight will turn out!" Ruby said.

"I say they'll win this no problem." Katsuragi declared.

"I agree, they've all been training for this, mostly Jaune improving over the course." Jotaro said remembering on how Jaune was determine when he was training.

"I'll see it to believe it." Weiss said doesn't think Jaune will last long.

It was time for the match between Team BRNZ from Shade Academy and Team JNPR from Beacon Academy. Jaune's were a little nervous but they kept their cool, so they won't embarrass themselves in front of the crowd and those who are watching the broadcast on TV.

The stage has made the random selection, BRNZ has the forest side and JNPR gets the mountain with a thunder cloud. Everything is set and now to begin the fight.

"3…2…1…" Port started counting down.

"Come on, guys!" Jaune shouted raising his sword.

"BEGIN!"

And with that, the match starts with both team charging at each other though one member of BRNZ, May Zedong, leaps back heading to the forest side. Both team seem to be even a bit until May starts shooting with her sniper rifle at JNPR, Jaune saw after blocking a flying buzzsaw with his shield feeling a little worry about this, he made one decision.

"Retreat!" Jaune shouted as his team follow him to the mountain side. Once there, they hide behind some rocks while the May kept firing.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked her leader.

"Spread out, try to keep moving." Jaune responded quickly as the team went back out.

Jaune BRNZ's team Leader, Brawnz Ni, coming at him for an attack with his claw-gloves. He blocks them then kick him to the side before slashing his sword as Brawnz clashes at him.

Ren is fighting against Nolan Porfirio, he fires at him and slash, but Nolan manage to block and dodges them as he hit Ren with the end of his cattle prod and electrocuting him as he collapses.

"Ren!" Nora shouted getting mad that Ren got hit.

Nora charges at Nolan swinging her hammer at him but miss as Nolan zips her in the stomach, but caught by surprise that Nora isn't falling down, instead she just grins.

"Well, it looks like one of my favortie student, Nora Valkyrie, is charge to use her semblance." Port said confuses Nolan.

"Yes, yes, her semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!" Oobleck explained which made Nolan panic a bit.

Nora is all charge up as she flexes her arms as pink lightning are coursing over her body, ready to back payback at the guy for Ren. Nolan was about to surrounder but the Pink Fighter wouldn't let him as she rushes and hits him head-on sending him flying across the field and crash through a rock. That's gotta hurt.

Seeing this, Jaune gets an idea looking at the thunder clouds at the top of the mountain.

"Nora, get to the mountain!" Jaune ordered, Nora gladly accepts as she starts climbing up. He's also worried about the sniper.

"Ren, try to keep the sniper distracted!" Ren didn't like the idea at first but couldn't complain about it either, so he just sadly accepts.

Another of Team BRNZ, Roy Stallion, throw both of his buzzsaw from his gloves at Jaune who quickly deflected them back at him, Roy then turn his attention to Pyrrha striking her shield with his barrage attack. Jaune saw Brawnz charging at Pyrrha from behind, so he throws his shield sliding on the ground gets on like he's on a surfboard, Jaune thrust his sword to the ground and lifts himself and the shield on his feet up swinging around striking at Brawnz making him fall on his back few feet away.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"Go get 'em Jaune!" Oozaru added as he's also cheering.

"Well, he's certainly improved, I'll give him that." Weiss complimented.

"He has, I helped trained him." Shadow smiled seeing Jaune putting up a good fight.

"Well, guess you also helped with their combo attacks." Yang said.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha are working together to fight off Roy and Brawnz with little effort, switching and dodging their attacks as they counter-attack in perfect rhythm like they're minding each other's minds.

Meanwhile, May is trying to shoot down Ren, but he dodges them he tries to shoot her as well but run into Nolan and the two clash once again. Though Ren manage to get him in a headlock using his own prod, hiding behind her teammate so she wouldn't think of firing at Ren, so she decided to go to a new target: Nora.

Ren saw this and became worry as Nora is nearly at the top. Jaune saw this too and thought of a way to save Nora.

"Pyrrha, up!" Jaune shouted while blocking Brawnz's claws. She knew what she has to do.

Pyrrha ran towards Jaune who push his opponent away, he readies his shield as Pyrrha jumps onto it and is launch high into the air. Just when May fires at Nora, the shot is block by Pyrrha's shield, just in time for Nora to let a lightning bolt strike her weapon charging it up into grenade launching mode and fires six explosive grenades into a heart-shape formation. They hit most of the forest area as May manage to jump out of the way as there is now giant heart shape crisp.

Jaune believe they have them on the ropes now, he calls out Ren and Nora for their team-attack 'Flower Power' but the team ended getting into a team-meeting about naming their attacks until realizing that they are still in a competition.

"Nora… just… hit them with the hammer." Jaune exasperated hitting his forehead with his sword's flat.

Nora smirk, making Team BRNZ worry and panic, before anyone could react; Nora jumps over her team to the enemy and swing her hammer at them so hard they were all sent flying crash right into the forcefield surrounding the arena's rim. They slide down with their arms and legs bent in postion they really shouldn't be.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Port asked hoping BRNZ are really okay.

"Ha, I knew they could do it!" Oozaru cheered with Ruby agreeing with him.

"Yeah, they sure manage to pull through." Blake said.

"Well, that next will just as interesting!" Katsuragi mentioned.

"Right, your friends are up next, right?" Jotaro asked she nodded.

 **(Later)**

"Alright everyone, it's time we get on to our next fighters!" Port announced.

"Yes, we have the most interesting group: they're strong in their own way and sometimes butt heads but come together and they are unstoppable. Please welcome, Team LNZS!" Oobleck said making the crowds cheer.

One side has Luffy with his teammates walking up near the certain, his team is LNZS: Zoro, the swordsman of the group carrying three swords. Nami, the brains holding a blue bo-staff, Sanji the kicker with very strong legs and has a strange curly eyebrow.

Zoro is tall guy with a scar running down his left eye, which is now implied to be critically injured as it is always closed. His neck appears to be much thicker, he is more muscular and his hair is now a little longer, now slightly slicked back. Zoro also wears a long, open dark-green coat closed on his waist and is held by a red sash, in which his three swords are now tucked into, and his black bandanna is tied around his left forearm. His coat exposes his bare chest, revealing his green haramaki underneath the coat.

Nami has long hair reaching down to her lower back. Her breasts have also grown larger and rounder in an hour glass figure. Her outfit consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans (that expose a bit of her hips and rear), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings that she constantly wears. She wears a belt with a "Beli" symbol on it where she can also keep the pieces of her blue staff: Sorcery Clima-Tact on the right side and puts the belt around her waist when she is fighting seriously against an opponent.

Sanji is slim but strong young man wearing all black clothing with a blue shirt underneath and his hair covering his right eye.

"And next, we have some beauty from Mistral with strong fighting spirit in them. Team HIYA!" Port said.

With that, Asuka and her team came up to the stage waving at everyone, even waving at Katsuragi and her friends when they saw her.

"As I remember right, our Miss Katsuragi was also from Mistral and friends with them." Port wondered as he smirks.

"Yes indeed, even though they are of different schools, they still have a bond of friendship." Oobleck said.

At the stage, both teams are exchanging some words before the fight.

"Hey girls, ready for a good fight!" Luffy grinned pounded his fists together.

"Better not hold back Luffy, we're giving everything we have in this fight!" Hibari said readying herself.

"I hope you're ready to get slice in dice." Zoro said pulling out one of his swords.

"It will be an honor to fight against a fellow swordfighter!" Ikagura said pulling her own sword.

"WAIT, WAIT, I can't fight against girls, it goes against my code of honor!" Sanji winced.

"Too bad, we're fighting them and you're not holding us back." Zoro argued at his teammates.

"Shut it, moss-head, I rather fight down you to next week!" Sanji yelled as the two tries to push each other when pressing their heads together, but they are push away by Nami.

"Enough you two, force on the ones we're fighting against, not each other." Nami demanded getting sick of dealing with this since the team was formed.

"Seem I may have some way dealing with that guy." Asuka muttered thinking of way to beat Sanji.

The stage has begun to change: one side is the ocean area with large fields of water with some little islands and an old beat-up ship. On the other side is a large bamboo forest as the bamboos themselves are as tall as a building.

"Looks like this going to be an exciting match!" Katsuragi said can't wait to see how this fight will turn out.

And with Port's signal, the match begins as each fighter are paired with the other: Asuka vs Sanji, Zoro vs Ikagura, Nami vs Yagyu, and Hibari vs Luffy.

Luffy charges at Hibari with his arm stretch backwards and reel it back to attack.

" **Gum-Gum Pistol"**

He aims for Hibari in the stomach but the pink ninja girl dodge and went for a straight kick at him, but he blocks it with his knee. The straw-hat boy pushes her away as he brought his next attack.

" **Gum-Gum Whip"**

Luffy swings his long stretch-out leg at Hibari who jumps up to avoid it and coated her right leg in lightning, she raises her leg up and began to fall towards her boyfriend/opponent.

" **Shocking Bell"**

She drop-kicked on Luffy to electrocuted him, but grabs her leg as he looks up to her with a grin.

"Oh, it looks like Hibari lightning semblance isn't going to cut against Luffy." Oobleck said.

"Indeed, my friend, Luffy rubber semblance makes him a rubber-man; being able to stretch his limps, head, and even resists any physical and electric attacks." Port explained.

Luffy slams her into the ground and kick her to the side sending her far away to the bamboo forest, he chases after her into trying to find her. Though what he doesn't know is that Hibari hiding there using her ninja stealth and attacks Luffy a few times while he tries to counter attack but kept missing.

Zoro and Ikagura seem to be evenly match as she is up against someone who uses three swords at once: one in each hand the third in his mouth. Ikagura duck underneath to slide-kick him off balance but Zoro jumps up and prepare his attack at her.

" **Three-Sword Style: Tiger Trap"**

Ikagura narrowly dodges it as the spot has deep cut marks.

"You're certainly interesting, being to use three swords like that." Ikagura commented on Zoro's skills.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself, now if only that idiot cook could just actually fight already." Zoro angered seeing Sanji dodging and blocking Asuka's attacks.

"Come on, how is your team going to win if you don't take this seriously?" Asuka asked trying to land some hits on Sanji.

"I'm sorry, but I made a vow to never, EVER, hit women, I would rather die than to strike a lady!" Sanji shouted some of the crowd gasps at this.

"Oh my, looks like Sanji has shown what true gentleman he is, but that's gonna be a problem." Port said.

"Screw you, old geezers, I ain't going to start kicking-"

"Hey, a girl dropped her panties here!" Asuka gasped pointed at the ground.

"Where!?" Sanji joyfully asked with his one eye in a pink heart shape, only to receive a hard kick on the face and a double slash sending Sanji flying near the edge of the stage.

Sanji planted his feet hard to the ground to stop himself, relief that he didn't get knock out.

"I can tell your kicks are very powerful indeed, but you won't use your full-power when it's a girl fighting against you." Asuka pointed out Sanji's weakness and he doesn't deny it.

"Yeah, well, I may not able to fight back but you still won't me off stage. I'll just wait it out for my team to beat yours and times up." Sanji declared putting up his defense.

Nami and Yagyu are fighting on the old boat, Nami tries to attack the one-eye ninja girl but she keeps blocking her off with her umbrella. When Yagyu block another attack leaving Nami widen open, she brought out her hidden blade to strike at Nami who barely dodges it as she jumps back on the deck.

"Well, this is going to be a problem." Nami said to herself, a bubble on one end of the staff blows out on the tip and pops.

" **Mirage Tempo"**

Then Nami completely disappeared leaving confuses until she got punch in the face by nothing, she realizes now that Nami have somehow made herself invisible as she got punch and kick.

"Very clever, you could've a great ninja like that, but this battle is mine." Yagyu said as she spins around fast and small ice shards appear around her and fires them in all direction.

Some of the ices manage to his Nami revealing where she is, Yagyu dash at her swinging down her umbrella hitting Nami on the shoulder, groan in pain a bit she then smiles as she took one part from the staff and aim it at Yagyu. A bubble like before from the tip, but this bubble is different.

" **Gust Sword"**

The bubble pops letting out a powerful gust of wind blowing Yagyu away to the other side of the boat and perhaps off the stage as well, but Yagyu wouldn't go down so easily as she thrust her sword on the mass of the ship holding on until wind stop seconds later.

"That's some weapon you got there, to be able to make yourself invisible and blow strong wind like that." Yagyu said pulling her sword out.

"Thanks, I was inspired by my semblance: it allows me feeling the air around me like an ultra-instinct that lets feel how the weather is about to change, far more advance than any weather tech we have." Nami explained as she looks up to the sky with a smirk.

Yagyu felt confuses of what was Nami looking at, so she looks and gasps of seeing a big storm right above the boat.

"H-How…?"

" **Thunderbolt Tempo"**

Yagyu could say another word, she is struck by a lightning bolt from the cloud, the shock was so intense it depleted her aura to 5% and left her twitching, unable to think for the moment which is enough for Nami to simple tap her on the forehead making her fall down unconcise.

"Nami has scored a win for her team!" Port announced.

"WOW, Nami was amazing!" Sanji cheered while Asuka is feeling down that her friend is out but she'll even the score.

"You know Sanji, you remind me a cook I once knew." Asuka said getting Sanji's attention.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, she loves to see other happy when enjoying her food, though her choice of clothing is…" Asuka blushed rubbing her finger on her cheek.

"Wait, what about… her…?" Sanji was now the one blushing trying to figure out what Asuka is saying.

"I think you better find that out for yourself." Asuka said pointing behind Sanji as he quickly turns around to find that girl. But fail to see he's been fooled.

Asuka quickly dash at Sanji's back bringing both her legs up strike at him pushing him off the stage, thus disqualifying him from the match.

"Oh my, seem Sanji love for the ladies became his downfall." Port said.

"What a shame." Oobleck added.

"Damn it, that idiot is gonna get a beating when I through with him." Zoro snarled mad that Sanji got so easily defeated.

"I'm sure you'll have pretty of time to punish him, after you defeat of course." Ikagura claimed as she takes a stance.

"Oh yeah, then let see come and try it." Zoro said while taking into his own stance.

The two then charge at each other into a clash of their own technique, to see which of them is stronger.

" **Oni Giri"**

" **Hien Hōsen: Mode One"**

They fast as they are now behind each other and a strong shockwave burst between them. On the aura meter, Zoro is down to 52% while Ikagura seem to have taken more damage as her aura is down to 32%, clearly seeing Zoro's attack was stronger.

"You're strong indeed, never would have imagine I meet someone like you." Ikagura complimented then a cut hole tears open on her stomach.

"Maybe we can get know each other more after the whole tournament." Zoro suggested getting himself ready for the next attack.

"I would love to." Ikagura said before Zoro jump to dodge an incoming sword attack by Asuka.

"I won't let you claim victory for my team will make it to the final!" Asuka declared as Ikagura prepare herself for one final attack.

"Well then, better bring it out." Zoro provoked.

Asuka and Ikagura runs at him together and went to both his sides to attack him in a two-way attack that he won't escape. Though they didn't expect for Zoro to unleash his attack during their attack.

" **Three-Sword Style: Dragon Twister"**

With a strong swing of all three swords, Zoro created a dragon-like tornado strong enough to blow both Asuka and Ikagura away while getting some cut marks on their clothing and they crash onto the ground. Looking at the aura meter, both of them are 0%.

"Whoa, a double knock-out by Zoro." Oobleck said as everyone cheers.

"That was awesome!" Oozaru joyed seeing how great this battle is.

"Seems your friends may lose this fight." Jotaro pointed out to his girlfriend who didn't seem all that sad.

"Yeah, the important thing is they gave their all!" Katsuragi smiled.

"Well, your friends are all defeated, you're gonna quiet now?" Luffy asked stating the fact that Hibari's team have lost.

Hibari is down on her knees panting her breath, seeing her aura meter is at 22%, near the red zone, she knew the battle was over.

"I… I surround." Hibari panted willing throw in the match.

"And with that, team LNZS have move on to the doubles round!" Port shouted as everyone cheered and claps for Luffy's team.

Luffy walks over to Hibari, offering her his hand.

"Come on, you guys really did great out there. I'm proud of you!" Luffy grinned. Tears starts flowing from Hibari's eyes as she took his hand and got up on her feet.

"Let's go get Yagyu, I have make sure my two girlfriends are okay." Luffy suggested wanting to check on Yagyu if she isn't too damage from Nami's attack, Hibari nodded.

"I swear, Luffy finally understand the needs of girls but think he just get two on the same day when he just met them." Nami said smiling seeing her leader is happy.

 **(Warehouse Distract)**

"Well, that was certainly a good fight they put on." Dio pleaded watching the tournament with the others.

"They're not that special." Broly stated that he's stronger than them while letting Hikage sit on his lap.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Hikage said using the old saying about don't judge others too soon.

"She's right, you'll never know when you'll come across someone who could be your equal. You learned that the hard when you fought the monkey kid." Dio reminded Broly of his fight with Oozaru which earns him a glare.

"He was lucky to survive from me, that's all." Broly said looking away.

Mephiles didn't say anything, but Dio know what he really wants to see.

"Shadow's team next fight will be up soon, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Dio stated.

"Indeed." Mephiles replied.

The villains kept looking at the screen waiting for the next fight to start. They are waiting for Cinder to give them the word to unleash part of her plan, and they couldn't wait to give the people of Vale a Hellish good time.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done, hope you enjoy it!**

 **It was tough thinking of a battle for the next fighters, I like Jaune's team battle though I gave Jaune more fight scenes than in the anime. Hope you find Luffy's team against Asuka's team, I did my best on them as the One Piece showed how awesome they are.**

 **Next chapter is the doubles round, who's going against whom? Find out next time.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	28. Chapter 24 Vol 3 Episode 3

**Team's Families Arrive and Crazy Fight Erupts!**

"Okay, so it's decided." Katsuragi claimed as her team nodded.

"Yep, Shadow and Jotaro will be going up to the Doubles Round." Oozaru said.

Team JOSK has been doing some thinking on which of the two members will move on to the second round, it was hard to decided at first but came to a conclusion to Shadow and Jotaro. Now, they'll relax a little before being call to fight.

"Now, let's go have some fun at the carnival and maybe get a giant stuffy dog!" Katsuragi excited.

"Yeah, and to eat some of the foods there!" Oozaru added exciting.

"But you already ate six large bowls of noodles at that noodle stand." Shadow declaimed.

"So, I still want to taste the different foods from each kingdom." Oozaru said drooling a little.

"We still got time before our match, let's head out." Jotaro said as he and the team have left their room, heading out.

As they have reach the courtyard, they saw a large crowd of students gather around and talking about something exciting.

"What do you think is all that about?" Oozaru asked.

"Let's go find out." Jotaro suggested walking through the crowd to get a better view.

Once they made the clear, they saw Weiss standing next to an older woman who seem to resemble her guessing that means she's a relative to her and wearing an Atlas military uniform, pointing her sword at an older guy who seems drunk but somehow looks strong.

The Soldier girl is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them.

The man standing a dozen feet from the two has graying black; bangs are down., spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. He also seems to be carrying a sword on his back of the waist from the belt, meaning that he's a Huntsmen and probably strong as well.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" The white-haired woman threatened.

"Alright then… come take it." The man said slicking his hair back.

The woman charges on first, starting the fight, thrusting her sword at him but he dodges them and brought out his own sword as the two began to trade blows. Clashing and dodging each other's blades. Qrow seem to be just playing with her, but Winter starts trying to push him back and the two seems to be on equal footing in skills with swords and some other things.

Just then, Ruby enter the scene with Weiss and Team JOSK.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Ruby asked.

"That's what we been wondering." Oozaru said having no clue of what's going on right now.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister." Weiss informed angry.

"Oh no, who could do such th-That's my Uncle!" Ruby shouted happy leaving her friends shock and confuse though Oozaru expression change seeing as he seems to know the guy too.

"Oh, Qrow-Sensei was our teacher at Signal!" Oozaru recalled the times he had lesson with him.

"Wait, what?" Weiss confused.

"I feel like I've seen that guy before… somewhere." Shadow whispered to himself, for some strange reason, Shadow gets the feeling that he met this 'Qrow' guy before during his travels.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered.

"Show that 'Soldier Girl' who's the Awesome Fighter here!" Oozaru cheered too, though Weiss didn't take those girls lightly.

"Teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss shouted her own encouragement to her big sister.

Within the crows, Mercury along with Broly who's wearing a large green coat covering his whole body and face with the hood, both saw the fight curious to see what's going on. But as Mercury saw one of the fighters' faces, he gasps silently like he knows who that guy is, gesture Broly to follow him back to the others though he wanted to see how the fight ends. He went along disappointed that he won't get to see more, he soon grins that he'll probably one or maybe both of them later.

Back at the fight, Qrow and Winter are running on opposite ends of the stone structures on top of some pillars; Qrow shooting with his sword in shotgun mode and Winter unleash birds made of ice from her glyphs. Soon Winter leaps high in the air as she brought out her dual-sword from within the main sword and Qrow prepare himself. Winter pushes him back to the spot where they started their fight creating a big dust cloud then jumps away from each other, Qrow ready himself to transform his sword but stops and put it away leaving his opponent and everyone watching confuses. Qrow smirks while gesture Winter, provoking her to come at him which made her mad as she dashes towards him with her sword in front to pierce his throat.

"SCHNEE!"

Winter gasps and was immediately stops by a hand of a man grabbing her arm and two women suddenly appearing in front of Qrow, one with a sword and the other with claw-nails like they were going to block the attack defending the drunken man.

Winter look to see the man who stopped her. He has spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. Wearing a mask that covers the lower part of his face and a headband with a swirl leaf symbol covering his left eye, blue long sleeves shirt and pants, a dark green armor-like vest, fingerless gloves, and sandals.

Qrow chuckles nervously as the two women glares at him. One woman long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. Has a very curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. She wears a black kimono with a white undergarment underneath, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. She wears an armband with the Japanese symbol for 10 on robe's sash, as opposed around her arm. She carries a katana; The tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points, and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red handle. Rangiku keeps her sword behind her clipped onto her waist obi.

The other woman is a cat-Faunus, a curvaceous woman with turquoise eyes, peach-colored skin, and chin-length maroon hair, which is styled into two cat-like ears at the top and frames her face with several long bangs. She has pink fur covering her forearms, her pelvis, her feet, her left leg, and most of her upper torso. She has a tuft of white fur covering her neck and extending down to the middle of her chest, and there is a ring of white fur around her right thigh. She has a long, pink tail and claw-like nails.

Winter turns around to see General Ironwood accompany by Ozpin and Glynda, Penny is also with behind the general.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter addressed lowering her sword down.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" General asked, he is not happy of what's his top soldier is doing.

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter said.

"That's actually not true. She attacked first." Qrow stated with his hands behind his head in a relax stance.

Ironwood look at Winter for a response to that, but she couldn't find an answer because she knows Qrow is right as she looks down in shame.

"It happens to the best of us, you're still 'Cool' in my book, Winter." The silver-haired man comforted Winter as she smiles at him.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

"And you." Ironwood look at Qrow pointing at himself of mock confusion. "What are you doing _here_?" He asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing." The orang-haired woman said, but before Ironwood could answer Ozpin steps in.

Ozpin and Glynda got the crowd to move along with their lives and to remind them about the tournament, and Ironwood went back to Ozpin's office along with Winter and Kakashi following him. Penny looks back waving at Ruby as she waves back.

"Did you really have to go on do that?" The red-haired woman asked with an eyebrow raise.

Before Qrow could answer, Ruby lung onto his arm outstretching it as she hangs.

"Uncle Qrow! Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" Ruby asked happily.

"Nope." Qrow playfully said as they share a grin and he pats her head.

"Though I think they miss you." Qrow pointed out to the two women as they smile.

"Aunt Rangiku! Aunt Haineko!" Ruby squealed exciting as she launches herself from Qrow's arm into a group hug with them: with her face being press into their very large breasts.

"Oh my, you've sure have grown, Ruby!" Rangiku complimented patting Ruby's head.

"Nya, I was more surprise when I heard you got two years ahead coming to Beacon, you must've really impress Ozpin." Haineko chuckled as she brought Ruby up nuzzling her face with hers.

As Qrow is watching them hug it out, he's always happy to see his nieces happy whenever he gets the chance to visit them, the three ended their hug letting Ruby down on her feet.

"So, how are my two favorites Marry to my uncle, Aunts doing?" Ruby asked. Yes, both of these women standing before the red-hooded girl are married the same man.

"Doing great, going on adventures and kicking Grimm's butt, the usually!" Haineko bragged proudly as Rangiku rolls her eyes.

"And saving lives like superheroes and keeping your uncle out of trouble!" Rangiku added.

"Nice to see you again, Qrow-Sensei." Oozaru greeted walking up to Qrow.

"Figure I find you here, monkey-boy, you and Ruby are like two peas in a pot." Qrow teased causing Oozaru and Ruby blushed.

"Qrow!" Ozpin called out while Glynda is repairing the courtyard. "A word, please."

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow said discreetly.

"You did kinda tear up the courtyard." Ruby pointed out.

"Yes, he did." Rangiku said hugging Ruby from behind.

"Tell Yang we'll be looking forward to see her again." Haineko said as Rangiku lets go as the three went off to Ozpin's office.

"And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense." Weiss stated with her arms crossed.

"You're just mad because he whooped butt." Ruby said nudges on Weiss's shoulder.

"That was a draw, at best!" Weiss complained, but Ruby's grin says otherwise.

Oozaru notice Shadow looking at Qrow with serious eyes something is up with him.

"You okay, Shadow?" Oozaru asked.

"Yeah, I think I've met that guy before." Shadow said leaving Oozaru little shock and confuse.

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

"And again, we're really sorry about Qrow, we'll have a very long talk with him." Rangiku said apologizing to Winter as she and Kakashi are about to leave in the elevator.

"That what you two said the last time." Winter recalled the many promises the two wives promised to keep Qrow from doing something stupid.

"Now, now, let just go see Weiss and spent some time with her." Kakashi suggested as he push a button and the door closes.

Leavin only Qrow with his wives, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood to talk about the 'Enemy' here in Beacon.

"As I was saying, those little pawns of the Queen are the reason of Autumn's condition." Qrow mentioned before taking a sip from his flask once more.

"What?" Glynda shocked.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" Qrow reminded them of the Brotherhood group they're in. Then getting up to Ironwood's face.

"It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So, you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?" Qrow asked James signs and put his scroll on the desk.

"Discreet wasn't working." The General said as holograms appears showing his fleet. "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"The only reason you're even here having this secret meeting is because Ozpin invited you here, which I strongly disagreed considering how much of an idiot you are with your brute strength." Haineko insulted earning a glare from James which she didn't cared.

"I agree with her on this, I know you're trying to show fear, but _fear_ is what the enemy wants." Rangiku said.

"And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds... "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"" Ozpin asked gesturing at the hologram display.

"When what do you suggest we do?" James asked.

"I suggest we find our guardian." Ozpin answered.

 **(Cinder's Room)**

"And you're sure?" Cinder asked as Mercury and Broly reported back.

"He's the guy who nearly stopped us, I wouldn't forget a face like that." Mercury said.

"That still won't change anything, those fools have no idea of our goal and we best keep it that way." Dio stated.

Cinder notices her scroll rang a bit as she picks it up, seeing the black Queen chess piece, then she grins as she looks at the new data the virus she installed got.

"Got something new?" Dio asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You could say that, you go to your rooms, I'll prepare everything tomorrow." Cinder ordered referring to Mercury and Emerald as they nodded and left with Broly leaving the two bosses alone.

"Going to give the crowd a good show?" Dio asked playfully as he grabs one of Cinder's breasts making her moan a little.

"Oh, you know it, baby." Cinder seduced as she presses her lips on Dio's and he kisses back.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Kakashi is from the Naruto series and is currently Winter's boyfriend, he could say his Semblance like his nickname from his anime counterpart: The Copycat Ninja. Rangiku and Haineko are from the anime Bleach and both are Qrow's wives, surprises you there, didn't I. And Haineko is the first Faunus with two animal traits, the tail and ears. Also, the two are in the inner circle of secret group with Qrow and the other members knowing certain secrets of the world of Remnant.**

 **Cinder and Dio are planning something for the Tournament and is gonna be big, so stay tune to see what happens.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	29. Chapter 25 Vol 3 Episode 4

**Lesson of not All what it seems to be**

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" Port announced after the intense fight between Emerald and Mercury vs Coco and Yatsuhashi. The crowd were cheering for the awesome fight.

However, some were sad that two from Beacon lost to them like Jotaro worried that his adopted big sister lost and Oozaru comforting Velvet who's sadden that her team lost, at least they put up a good fight even though they're second years. Jotaro and Shadow look at each other with serious and deep thoughts look, thinking was up with the fight like something was telling that it was a setup. They didn't need to say a word that they have to talk about this alone with probably with one of the teachers or the Headmaster about it.

 **(Later)**

"Shadow and I are going to walk around for a bit, we'll catch up with you guys later." Jotaro informed his team and friends before they walk off around to someplace quiet.

Jotaro and Shadow went in to an off-limit room hoping to talk in there, quietly making their way in until they know for sure they are alone. So, they can talk about today's match.

"Notice something too, didn't you?" Jotaro asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but my gut is telling me that the match wasn't settled 'random' like it was supposed to." Shadow thought out loud while rubbing his chin.

"My thoughts exactly, and there's Mercury and Emerald that seems very off, including their teammates." Jotaro mentioned getting a bad feeling about them.

"They handle Coco and Yatsuhashi pretty good, almost like they were expecting to fight them." Shadow stated.

"I'm getting the feeling that they are NOT who they claim to be." Jotaro said clutching his fist.

"And they are involved with Dio and his team, if that's the case then we have give this info to Headmaster Ozpin." Shadow suggested Jotaro nodded as they walk out of the room making their way to Ozpin's office.

"Let also make sure to keep an eye on them, they're planning something, and I want to stop them before that happens." Jotaro said Shadow agrees.

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

"So, you're sure SHE is the right one to be our guardian?" Joseph asked Ozpin about finding the right warrior.

"She has shown to have the skills and heart, I know she's the one." Ozpin answered though Joseph signs hoping that Ozpin is making the right decision.

They notice the elevator door opened showing Jotaro and Shadow walking up to them with serious expression telling the two grown men that they got something to tell.

"We got something to tell you guys." Jotaro said.

"It's about some certain exchange students involving in something big and bad." Shadow added.

Joseph look at Ozpin, he nodded saying they also have something to tell them as well, Joseph look back at the two young fighters as he walks up pass them to the elevator pressing the button opening the door.

"Tell me boys, what is your favorite fairy tale?" Joseph asked confusing the boys a bit, the old man gesture them to come inside the elevator. Something tells them they're about to see something that could leaves the fate of the world in their hands.

They entered along with Ozpin and the elevator is going down seeing the lights on each button for the floors of the school going down and oddly going pass the first. Jotaro and Shadow ready themselves for whatever they are about to show, hoping it's not that of a big deal but know that it is.

"Tell me boys, have you ever heard the story of the Four Maidens?" Ozpin asked.

 **(With Weiss, Winter, and Kakashi)**

"You're leaving?" Weiss asked worry.

"Yes. I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo, actually. It's fortunate those Paladins were in the prototype stage; otherwise your team may not have fared so well." Winter explained earning a sad sign from Weiss.

"Come on Weiss, just because we haven't spent time together for long doesn't mean we won't see each other forever." Kakashi tried to cheer up Weiss a bit.

"I bet you've grown WAY stronger than last we saw each other, perhaps stronger than Winter." Kakashi smirked under his mask as Winter playfully punch him in the arm.

"Well, I have learned a lot, father will see me as a whole new different person when he sees me." Weiss proclaimed.

"Does that include your family's summoning?" Kakashi asked making her eyes widen which he expected that.

"…You know I can't do that." Weiss said reminding them of her failed attends.

"Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for generations." Winter reminded her younger sister.

"I've tried! It's just... it's the one thing I've been having trouble with!" Wiess admitted almost like she was about to cry.

"Come on, your family's Semblance are one of the rarest to inherited unlike most Semblance." Kakashi said.

"He's right. I know it isn't easy when I tried to summon. Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it…" As Winter explained about the Schnee's Semblance, she lifted her hand to summon a small, elaborate glyph over her palm and it expands suddenly in a bright flash, causing Weiss to turn away before looking back up in awe at the white-and-blue Beowolf now at her sister's side.

"If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow." Winter finished hopefully this will encourage Weiss to try more.

Kakashi is always amazes of seeing the sight of Winter's summoning every time and still is, he leans in close taking off his masks a bit kissing Winter in the cheek making her blush with a smile. Weiss is happy that her older sister found someone like Kakashi to give her a happy life fill with love and all, even though her father don't exactly agree to it.

 **(Secret Basement of Beacon Academy)**

They arrive at the final floor that seems to be dark barely nay lights on in here.

"What is this place?" Shadow asked curious of what this room is supposes to be.

"We would call it the Vault." A woman voice answered, to the young boys' surprise, revealing to be Glynda Goodwitch with Qrow, Rangiku, Haineko, and Ironwood with her.

"Mom?" Shadow shocked seeing his adopted mother here of all places.

"So, you're the hedgehog kid who's dating my niece." Qrow said walking up to Shadow with his two wives.

"And you must be the old crow from the courtyard." Shadow said seeing this is Yang's uncle she told him about.

"Wow, he's cutie!" Haineko smiled then Qrow scratches her ear making her purr.

"You're a cuite too, Qrow, in your own way." Haineko said as she hugs his arm between her breasts.

"Guess that makes you two Yang's aunts, quite surprising to see a guy with two wives together." Shadow said.

"Sometimes the unexcepted things can be good for some folks from time to time." Rangiku said happily as she took Qrow's free hand into hers.

"Grandpa, why are there important people including the general here?" Jotaro asked confuses of what's going on.

"What we're about to tell you will leave you speechless, learning the truth about Remnant, and because we've come to the decision of asking you to join our brotherhood." Joseph said as everyone began to walk.

"I'm sure Ozpin asks you two about the Maidens." Qrow wondered.

"I don't really know the story myself." Jotaro said don't recall hearing any legends.

"I don't even remember hearing anything about them." Shadow admitted.

"Well, let just say their only four of them which it always has been and they're VERY special with powers that not even the greatest Huntsmen could have." Haineko explained a bit giving the boys some ideas.

"So, this power this have is something only they have, and they are all females?" Jotaro guessed to which the cat woman nodded.

"Definitely your grandson, if he got the brains in there." Qrow joked.

"Yes, you're indeed correct, especially about the females." Ironwood impressed by Jotaro quick thinking.

"What is this legend?" Shadow asked.

"Well, it started with four sisters visited a callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, each helped him seeing the brightness of life around him opening his heart. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days." Glydna told the story the best she could.

"And these powers are not even a semblance?" Shadow asked slowing puzzling in of what they're saying.

"Yep, you could say their very magical, like in fairy tales." Rangiku winked.

"And its been our job to make sure they Maidens are never discovered by others." Qrow added before taking a small sip from his flask.

"Otherwise, some power-hungry group will come for them and wanting to use those powers for destruction or any other selfish needs." Jotaro said making him right again.

"Yes, and Dio along with his group have joined forces with a very dangerous enemy with her own group making this more difficult for even us to handle." Joseph stated looking at his left hand.

Before either boy could say anything else, they gasp of seeing a dark-skinned woman inside a capsule seem like she's nearly on her death bed and the machine it's keeping her alive, but for who knows how long.

"That there is Amber, the Fall Maiden, she was attacked and for the first time in history half of her powers were stolen." Qrow introduced and explain Amber's condition.

"Jotaro, your next line is-"

"That I may know who the attacker is. Nice try grandpa, but I'm too familiar with that trick now." Jotaro smirked looking at his grandpa who's in shock yet proud of Jotaro.

"We wouldn't have brought you here if it didn't come to this." Qrow said with a little sad expression.

"But considering the Joestar family being involve with us to today and Shadow with incredible power that may certainly rivals the Maidens' powers, fought against powerful forces and survive, even I've come to agree with Ozpin of inviting you two in our group." Ironwood confessed on Jotaro and Shadow's feats they accomplish together as they are still first years.

"With your help, we protect the world, everyone you hold dear in your heart, and make sure to bring whoever did this to Amber to justice." Glynda motivated.

"Though outside our inner circle, you mustn't tell anyone about our secrets." Rangiku mentioned.

"We wouldn't want the wrong ears to be listening in, better be safe and sorry." Haineko added.

"There will be hardships along the way, but we all must endure the burden on our shoulder to make us stronger. So, what you say?" Ozpin asked.

Jotaro and Shadow look back at Amber feeling sorry that she ended up the way she is now and fear that the other three Maidens will suffer the same fate along with innocent lives in the crossfire, including their friends, families, and love ones. Dio and the other group will surely destroy all of Remnant and make everyone their slaves, torture and killing anyone they please, and the Grimm will surely have part in this as well. Both feeling rage and determination in their soul and have made up their mind. They turn to Ozpin to give him the Brotherhood their answer.

"We're in." They said at the same time.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jotaro and Shadow have a pretty good idea on Cinder and her teams' true identity and have joined the Secret Brotherhood after learning about the Maidens and seeing Amber in her condition. Now are determined to stop them and Dio before things get worse for everyone at the Vytal Festival, though it's easier said than done.**

 **Hope you like the little moment with the Schnee sisters and Kakashi**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	30. Chapter 26 Vol 3 Episode 5

**Watch Your Speedy Step**

"Alright everyone! It's time for the Next Fight of the Doubles Round!" Port announced as the crowd cheers in excitement.

"Yes indeed, after the first two fights were very amazing for everyone, I believe this fight will be no different or more than we expected!" Oobleck stated.

Down on the stage are Jotaro and Shadow getting themselves ready to face their opponents either win or lose doesn't matter to them, but they'll give this fight everything they got for their school. While they're also thinking the secret group, they have recently joined after meeting with Ozpin, Joseph, and their friends wondering what to expect next.

"Was it really okay of just joining them like that, I feel like there are still things we don't know." Shadow concerned.

"Well, we are new members of the brotherhood, so I do think there are still more secrets than they let on, they'll tell us when we prove ourselves to earn more trust from them. For now, let just go of what we got." Jotaro stated doing a little stretching.

"You're right, they'll tell us when they want to. Plus, I'm surprise about the one they decided on being the next Fall Maiden." Shadow referred about the group telling them about their newly pointed guardian.

"Me too, let's hope she'll take the news about this well." Jotaro said looking around to see the rest of his team and friends all cheering for them.

"Our opponents are from Vacuo, right? Got any tips about them?" Jotaro asked.

"Not much, I've only stayed there for a few days, so they might be…"

"Hey, dudes!" A boy voice called out getting Jotaro and Shadow's attention seeing as they are their opponents for this round.

One is a boy with spiky blue hair similar to Shadow's hair-style and green eyes, wearing a blue clothing theme such as the jacket with a white shirt underneath, pants, red shoes with one white stripe, white gloves, and holding a gold and silver sword with a crown-like figure on its pulled back hilt with ruby in the center. The guy seems pretty confidence of himself and making Shadow feel like he could be worth a challenge.

The other next to him is a girl with long rainbow-colored hair and moderate cerise eyes. She wears a light-blue shot sleeve jacket with a white shirt that has a rainbow lightning bolt striking down from a cloud underneath, white and raspberry jeans, red and white sport shoes, black fingerless gloves. She holds a guitar-looking weapon that seems to also be a blade on one edge. She seems to be as confidence as the blue guy. She also has feather wings on her back meaning she's a Faunus.

These two represent team RNRS (Runners) that won their match in the team round.

"Small world, running into you here of all places than back at Vacuo." The blue boy said sounding like he met Shadow before.

"I'm sorry, but… who are you?" Shadow asked, confuse of why this guy knows him.

"Geez, I'm hurt that you don't even remember my name after that I helped you on that desert." The blue boy said.

"Forget it Sonic, this guy's probably too sallow to even care about others." The rainbow-haired girl said mad.

"Maybe you should put soap in your mouth, skittles." Jotaro mocked making the girl gasp then angry.

"Oh boy, now you've done it." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"What'd you called me?!" The girl shouted in rage.

"You heard me, what're you gonna do about it?" Jotaro asked smirk.

Meanwhile, at the sitting, Glynda is passing by some people trying to get to an open sit next to Jotaro and Shadow's friends while carrying a bag of popcorn and a drink.

"Hello everyone." Glynda greeted.

"Hey, Miss. Goodwithc, here to watch the match?" Katusragi asked while trying her very best to contain her lust of groping her teacher's breasts. Key word: trying.

"Yes, I'm excited to see how my little Shadow will against that Sonic fellow." Glynda answered.

"Is he that good?" Ruby asked curious.

"From what I can gather, Sonic has a Speed Semblance like yours, but said be over 8-10 times faster than the speed of sound or even more." Glynda informed to her students which shocks them.

"Whoa, that may give Shadow a run for his money!" Jaune said.

"Please, maybe a little faster than Shadow, but I bet he doesn't have the muscles and power to handle the Ultimate Life Force!" Yang stated proudly and Glynda agrees supporting her adopted son and his girlfriend.

"What about that rainbow girl?" Oozaru asked.

"Well, the girl, Rainbow Dash, is also a speeder too leaving rainbow-colored trails whenever she runs super-fast." Glynda answered.

"So, it's two speeders against one speeder and a muscle-power man, this could be quite the battle we're about to see." Weiss stated as everyone agree.

Back to the stage as the random selection for the battlefield is rolling in and the two teams mostly Jotaro and Rainbow Dash are smacking talk at each other.

"Just you wait tall dark and muscle-brain, you're about to face the Wrath of Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow proclaimed as she gets into her battle stance.

"You won't even have time to do anything once I'm done with you." Jotaro talked back readying himself.

"Well then, you're about to see why I'm the Fastest Thing Alive!" Sonic declared.

"Really, then you're about to face the Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow smirked readying his sword.

The battlefields are settled; one side is a ruin broken city-like, and the other is a desert with some large rocks, both sides are perfect for cover for long-range attacks and hiding to get the jump on anyone.

Port has begun the countdown until he shouted 'GO' and the team began charging at each other as each fighter went to their own opponent: Jotaro Kujo vs Rainbow Dash and Shadow Rogue Goodwitch vs Sonic Windrunner.

Jotaro charge at Rainbow with a forward-charge punch, but Rainbow dodge it using her speed as she runs around and hitting Jotaro though he manages to block and dodge most of the speedy attacks even when he got 2 or 3 hits on him. When he saw Rainbow making another attempt to hit him he quickly reacts on duck under the incoming blade-guitar slash and grabs her arm for a shoulder throw sending her a few feet away, she looks piss as she turns the dial on her weapon to a lightning symbol; the blade-guitar glow with electric shocks and she swings it hard unleashing a flying lightning slash attack at Jotaro, but he dodges it as it nearly touches his face.

"How'd you like that! This baby does more than slice-n-dice and play awesome music!" Rainbow Dash bragged before firing more lightning slashes at Jotaro.

Jotaro dodges them as he activates his gloves into lightning mode; firing streaming of lightning bolts at the cocky rainbow girl with his barrage fast punches. Rainbow quickly moves fast with her speed semblance dodge the bolts as much as she can while firing more her own attack. Jotaro charges at Rainbow while still firing his lightning punches, once he was close enough he switches to fire as he shot a fireball near Rainbow's feet and it explode making her protect herself as she saw it coming, but didn't realizes it was a distraction for Jotaro to deliver a strong left-hook across her face and a knee to the stomach then punch her straight to the right in the face with wind-mode in play literally blowing her away to the ruin city side.

"Come on, Jojo, give her the **ORA ORA ORA**!" Katsuragi cheered mincing Jotaro's barrage attack.

"Well, those Rainbow Dash and Jotaro sure were giving us a stocking match until Jotaro blew her away!" Oobleck commented.

"Indeed, my friend, it's muscle vs speed for them, and speed vs speed for Sonic and Shadow!" Port said seeing Shadow and Sonic fighting even though it looks like a blur of red-black and blue clashing.

Sonic and Shadow clashes their blades as they move around fast trying to get the upper hand on each other, they move onto the desert area while trying not to get sands in their eyes. Sonic's sword glows blue for a moment or two until Sonic upward swing as a wind-slash attack flies at Shadow as he dodges it letting go through the rock behind him and the top-half slices down to the ground.

"Let see if you can handle this." Shadow said. His body glows as dozens of sharp energy spikes appear around, all aiming at Sonic.

" **Chaos Spear"** The spears all fly fast by the wave of Shadow's hand. Sonic with his speed semblance dodges them all before they could even get close enough.

Sonic runs around as Shadow continue his firing assault until the blue blur burst his speed even fast to move right in front of Shadow that he barely saw him getting closer and manages to block a blade thrust attack before kicking Sonic away and the two began clashing their blades once again.

"Go get him, Shadow!" Glynda cheered.

"Yeah, kick his ass!" Yang cheered jumping in joy.

"You're good!" Sonic complimented on Shadow's skills.

"You too, you may prove to be a worthy challenge!" Shadow grinned getting this exciting feeling from just fighting Sonic.

Everyone is cheering the fight is becoming great and exciting to watch, including the rest of Team JOSK and everyone else with them are cheering giving their support to Jotaro and Shadow, also cheering a little for Rainbow Dash and Sonic as they are putting up a good fight as well.

On the ruin city side, Rainbow runs and jumps onto some stones while Jotaro tries to hit the girl with some lightning and fire attacks, but the girl was moving too much to land a single hit; Jotaro is getting annoy by this thinking it's time to stop holding back.

"What's wrong, am I going too slow for you. If you want I can go a little faster!" Rainbow mocked after swinging her blade-guitar at Jotaro from behind, but he dodges that without even looking and swing kick her away crashing through a stone pillar.

"You talk too much, like you an idiotic broken record player." Jotaro mocked smirking at the angry Rainbow Dash.

"You're SO going get it now!" Rainbow yelled as she slams her fist to the ground before running off to where Sonic and Shadow are fighting. Jotaro wonders what is that girl up to.

"Sonic! Time for the Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow called out.

"Hmm, I wonder what they could be planning?" Port wondered.

"Whatever it is, it's probably going to blow our minds away!" Oobleck claimed.

"Oh, the Sonic Rainboom on one guy, he must've really push her buttons." Sonic smirked before pushing Shadow away and run towards Rainbow to the certain.

Rainbow and Sonic grab onto each other's arms and start spinning around and around together in circles so fast that the blurry colors are mixing in together as the two continue to go faster like they're charging up an ultimate finishing move in a videogame. Jotaro and Shadow ready themselves while single each other to show off their true power.

Moments later, the two finally let go of each other and are launch straight towards their opponents like to human rockets as a very loud and large rainbow-colored shockwave erupts from the two speedy teammates shaking the whole stage and probably the whole Amity Colosseum a little.

Rainbow smiles wicked widely as she charges at Jotaro ready to finish him off and win this fight so that Sonic can move on to the finals. But what she doesn't realize it that Jotaro with smiling and that he and Shadow are going to win this.

" **The World/Chaos Control"** Both Jotaro and Shadow stop time at the same time right when Rainbow Dash and Sonic were literally one feet near them as everything else is frozen.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA"** Jotaro unleashed his barrage fury onto the frozen Rainbow Dash while she looks unfazed from the punches, she'll feel them when time starts moving again. Though he seems to notice that his time stopping has slightly increase to 1 second.

Shadow starts rolling fast in place charging up his **Spin Dash Attack** as knowing Jotaro has already finish off his opponent then attack Sonic with a powerful force and jumps back a few away.

" **Now, Time will flow"** Time has begun again; Rainbow Dash is suddenly send flying backwards while her body is like screaming in pain and has no idea how that happened when she was so close to finishing off Jotaro.

Same could be said about Sonic, he couldn't tell how Shadow was able to deliver so much damage to him in an instant that he didn't even move when he was just standing there and the next found Shadow farther away and flying back in pain.

Soon, Rainbow and Sonic find themselves crashing into each other and fell to the ground on the side of their bodies.

"And it's OVER!" Port announced, looking at the aura meter: Rainbow and Sonic's aura level are in the red zone, thus declaring this match to Jotaro and Shadow wins.

"Good God, that match fast, but it was amazing in such a way!" Oobleck excited jumping out of his chair.

Jotaro and Shadow walk up to the two seeing as they are okay.

"You did great out there, you were awesome." Jotaro commented on Rainbow in battle offering his hand to help her up.

Rainbow is still angry for losing, but she quickly smiles knowing that she gave it her best and took Jotaro's hand.

"Thanks, you were awesome too… just not as awesome as me!" Rainbow said Jotaro rolls his eyes.

"Your speed is certainly something, I barely keep up with you moving around like that." Shadow commented on Sonic speed.

"Thanks, you were pretty powerful yourself, maybe we can hangout together sometime." Sonic suggested seems to have made a new friend as the two shake hands together.

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

"OH MY GOD! That was an exciting battle!" Joseph shouted, feeling great of seeing his grandson winning the match.

"Not bad, they're definitely better." Qrow said taking a sip of his drink.

"So, have you chosen your guardian yet?" Qrow asked, Ozpin turn his chair from the hologram-TV to Qrow.

"Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring... but most importantly, she's ready." Ozpin said.

Down below on the ground level, Pyrrha is walking to the elevator to Ozpin's office after being called by him. She doesn't know why, but she hopes it isn't something serious, though she will soon learn it's much more serious than she can imagine.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you fight the newest fight I got for Jotaro and Shadow facing against Sonic who belongs to SEGA and Rainbow Dash belongs to MLP and the weapons I gave them were great!**

 **Next up is Pyrrha learning about the certain truth and a responsibility she must endure.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	31. Chapter 27 Vol 3 Episode 6

**Fall and Rage**

Jotaro and Shadow are seen together walking together with Qrow, Rangiku, Haineko, Glynda, Joseph, and Ironwood towards the elevator after they all got a call from Ozpin to come up to his office to show Pyrrha Nikos the truth they're about to reveal. The question is on everyone's mind: will Pyrrha accept her new role?

"Anyone else feeling nervous about this?" Shadow asked trying to keep up his tough guy act.

"I know it must feel difficult to involve one of your closest friends in this." Glynda comfort Shadow, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, considering that our enemies are here plotting to destroy Beacon from within and trying to get the other half of the Fall Maiden's power, we have to make our move quickly before they get the upper hand." Jotaro stated the situation they're in.

"I had hope we have more time, but like Jotaro said we must move." Joseph agreed with his grandson.

"I think Pyrrha will be up for it?" Shadow asked feeling concern for his friends.

"Let just hope the enemies won't make their move until after the Vytal Festival, though I fear it'll be sooner." Ironwood said.

"And our suspects are Emerald and Mercury along with Cinder, I can differently feel something from that girl." Shadow mentioned.

"Have you got any chance to into their backgrounds?" Rangiku asked Joseph.

"I'd looking over their records beside Haven Academy, and so far, nothing from combat or personally history. Except for Mercury Black being the son of the once strong assassin Marcus Black." Joseph informed about Mercury.

"I've heard rumors that he died in a fire at his house and a boy was seen near it." Glynda said.

"I guess Mercury must've hated his dad for a long time while he learned to fight and killed him when he got the chance. I remember seeing some rage in his eyes when I asked about his father and how great he was." Jotaro recalled, seeing Mercury angry when he tried to ask about his dad.

"Wow, talk about rough childhood with a bad dad." Haineko commented.

"I see Emerald as a lonely girl trying to survive the world all by herself and learned to things on the street until Cinder found her that is." Shadow said as sometimes he can read people like an opening book.

"We'll just to keep a very close eye on them until they made their move and we will catch them in the act." Ironwood planned, hoping they'll be arrested before things becomes worse.

The elevator arrived seconds later after Jotaro push the button and everyone enter inside, the elevator door closes then lifts everyone up to Ozpin's office. Everyone prepares themselves as they're about to reveal the secret of the Maiden's to Pyrrha and hope she'll cooperate to their 'Secret' war. The elevator doors open showing they have arrive and see a shock and worry Pyrrha sitting on a chair in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Wait, what is this? Who are you? And why are Shadow and Jotaro here?" Pyrrha asked.

"You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and Headmasters, and fellow studens you met when you arrived at Beacon." Glynda reassured.

"But we've got a little part-time job." Qrow said after one sip from his flask.

"We know things that the whole world doesn't know, a very deep secret we sworn to protect." Jotaro said crossing his arms.

"We are the protectors of the world." Ironwood said.

"Protecting the world from something more dangerous than you can imagine." Shadow said clutching his fist.

"And we need your help." Ozpin said.

Pyrrha is confused of what's going on and what sort of help do they need, all she knows is that she will be shown something that no one in the world would believe with her own eyes.

"This is something is don't tell to just ANYONE!" Haineko clarified.

"But we believe you've earned the right to know." Rangiku stated.

 **(The Vault)**

"And this here is the fall Maiden, Amber." Jotaro introduced showing Pyrrha the sleeping Amber in the capsule.

"Is she… alive?" Pyrrha asked looking at the scared woman.

"For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented." Ironwood said, Pyrrha confused of what he means asked that her powers will transfer to another host.

"If the she had her full power yes, but half of it was stolen by her attackers, so if she dies that half will seek out the other." Haineko mentioned.

"If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?" Pyrrha asked.

"From what we can understand, it used to be common sense in the ancient." Joseph said leaving Pyrrha confused.

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere." Qrow said before taking a little sip of his flask.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Glynda began explained.

"I'm sure you can imagine that there are people who want power for themselves." Shadow mentioned.

"Plus, no one would believe us, which is what we want." Jotaro added.

"If they knew, it would cause a panic. And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls. (turns his gaze away from the others) Which is why we would like to..."

"I'll do it!" Pyrrha cut off Ozpin, surprising him.

"If you believe that this will help humanity... then I will become your Fall Maiden." Pyrrha said determine though still not sure.

"Easy, the problem is you won't inherit the power naturally, lucky, Ironwood has a plan." Jotaro said.

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it." Ironwood explained.

"Capture it and cram it into something else." Qrow gestured to Pyrrha as realizes what he means.

"That's…!" Pyrrha said facing Ironwood.

"Classified." The General said.

"You mean wrong, you, overprotective, cold-hearted papa bear!" Shadow insulted getting a glare from Ironwood.

"Feelings mutual son, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Glynda reminded Shadow though she too glares at Ironwood.

"Look, Pyrrha, you don't have to decided right away, we'll give you until after the Vytal Festival." Jotaro said giving Pyrrha time.

Jotaro can tell that Pyrrha is still scared and shock of seeing all of this about the Maiden, the attackers are here pretending to be exchange students, and she's going to be the next Fall Maiden after a dying. He can sense fear in her probably will get clouded with some doubts thinking she may not be ready, but he's confidence she'll make the right decision. What could go wrong.

 **(Amity Colosseum)**

"Alright, Yang is next and it's going to be AWESOME!" Ruby cheered holding up a yellow foam-finger.

"You got that right!" Weiss agreed with her younger.

"I know Yang will beat Mercury, but I'm worry that something bad may happen." Oozaru said nervous.

"I'm sure nothing bad can happen." Katsuragi assured.

Jotaro and Shadow however, remain quiet as they kept their eyes on Mercury hoping he wouldn't doing anything to Yang in the match. They figure that Dio and the group Mercury will try to use the people to create negative emotions to draw in Grimm to invade Vale bringing chaos and destruction.

Soon, the match started as Yang and Mercury begun fighting for the final one on one round.

So far, the match between the two seem pretty even of punches vs kicks as Yang tries her best to get some hits on Mercury but he's too agile moving fast as she has trouble fighting against kickers considering she mostly fight with her fists. She almost managed to push Mercury off the stage though he uses his gun-boots to blast himself up high back on stage and the fight continues. Mercury begin his plan to defeat Yang by surrounding her with air dust bullets like trapping her inside a tornado as the two clash each other into some combos then Mercury jump back before letting the dust bullets all hit Yang creating a big explosion. Mercury turns his back and rub some dust off his shoulder with a smirk thinking he won the fight.

But the fight is far from over.

A burst of yellow and orange explosion erupts from behind Mercury as he turns around seeing Yang still standing looking all angry with her semblance activate making her more powerful with her strength and dash towards to deliver some beatdown. Mercury tries to defend himself from Yang's fury, but he knew it wouldn't last long as he can feel his aura is draining until it went to the red zone and 0% as Yang punched him down to the ground as he groans in defeat.

"The Winner is Yang Xiao Long!" Port announced as everyone cheers for a great fight.

"Better luck next time." Yang taunted before turning around and walking away.

Yang's team, JNPR, and JOSK are cheering and clapping for Yang's victory. Shadow smiles seeing that nothing had happened yet and glad to see Yang doing great until he saw something on the stage.

"There won't be a next time." A demonic voice said behind Yang as she turns around to see a dark Shadow look alike.

"Mephiles!" Shadow growled as he clutches his fists.

"Wh-Who are you?" Yang asked nervously as she put up her fists.

"Oh, you didn't confuse me with Shadow, you're smarting than you're beautiful. Too bad, you're going to die in front of Shadow's eyes." Mephiles said in anger holding his hand in front to Yang then an energy ball appears.

Yang tries to move her arms to throw a punch at the evil looking guy or at least move her feet to get out of the way, but she couldn't because her body is frozen in fear as she stares into Mephiles's eyes; it's like they're paralyzing her from just looking at her very soul.

 _SLASH_

Shadow slash his sword right between Yang and Mephiles as he dispels his energy ball quickly before the blade can make contact, Shadow wrap his free arm around Yang's waists and pulls her away a few feet from Mephiles.

"Hello Shadow, glad you could join the party." Mephiles none-real smiled.

"What are you doing here, Mephiles?" Shadow asked anger, pointing his sword him.

"Oh, let just say you will be the certain of attention!" Mephiles said sneaky-like.

As Shadow prepare himself to fight against Mephiles hoping to beat some answers out of him, Atlas soldiers and Atlesian Knight-200 droids came as the stage came back down and surrounds them pointing their guns at the floating evil hedgehog Faunus.

"Hands in the air, bastard!" An Atlas soldier commanded. Mephiles ignored them.

Mephiles look towards Mercury with a surprise look on his face, he remembers the plan Dio told him to do when he gets to the stage; he fires an energy spear blast right in the chest at Mercury sending him crashing to the ground rolling a dozen feet as he screams in scream.

"Your ability with **Chaos Control** has gotten stronger since last time, even more powerful with your rage." Mephiles commented.

"Yeah, just you wait and see how angry I can be when idiots like you try to mess with my GIRL!" Shadow threatened as his red eyes glow a little, Mephiles saw this mentally smirking.

"In that case." Mephiles suddenly teleported behind Shadow in an instant placing both his hands on his head as he unleashes his own **Chaos** energy into Shadow's head as he screams in pain that he's attacking from inside his mind.

"SHADOW?!" Yang freaked out, she jumps at Mephiles to punch him only be push back at a dark-blue forcefield.

On the stands, Jotaro and the others are shock to seeing the event that is happening. Everyone, students and others watching this, is both angry that someone has come to interrupt the festival and scared that Mephiles seem really strong which he is.

"Now, why don't you show the whole world your fury." Mephiles said before letting go Shadow as he stumbles like he's drunk.

Shadow just stand there with his head hung staring down at the floor motionless.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Jotaro muttered and look towards his friends and team.

"Katsuragi, Blake, Weiss, go find Emerald and bring her to Ozpin's office!" Jotaro ordered confusing them.

"Emerald?" Katsuragi confused.

"I'll explain later! Ruby and Oozaru, go get Glynda, she'll help stop Shadow, GO!" Soon, everyone went off to do their jobs as Jotaro took out his scroll to call his grandpa Joseph as he makes his way to the stage.

"S-Shadow?" Yang asked nervous, wondering what that 'Mephiles' guy done to him.

Seconds later, Shadow threw his head up high facing the sky with his eyes completely red like blood and roars like a wild animal on hunting season as he gives off a powerful red shockwave.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Brotherhood had shown Pyrrha the secrets they have been protecting hopefully that she'll join them for their cause.**

 **I made a little twist in Cinder's original plan on framing Yang into making Shadow a monster in front of the world possibly giving the bad guys what they wanted, and things are going to get more intense from here!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through on hos this story will go!**


	32. Chapter 28 Vol 3 Episode 7

**Chance of Fate**

"…Is he going to be okay?" A worried Yang asked, looking at the sleeping Shadow on the bed of team JOSK's room.

With them are Glynda, the rest of team JOSK, team RWBY, and JNPR. They're all gather together around Shadow hoping he's okay after the incident at the stadium.

"Don't worry, Miss Xiao Long, we both know how tough Shadow is." Glynda reassured.

"To think we run into those guys we fought at that ruined part of the city." Oozaru said.

"That weird look-alike guy seems to know Shadow more than himself, you think they've met in the past?" Ruby asked wondering if theirs a connection between them.

"What I want to know is that why would they be here and what do they want?" Katsuragi asked tapping her foot frustrated.

"Calm down, we'll get to the bottom of this, but we also have to be careful considering these are dangerous people we're dealing with." Jotaro suggested.

"I hope you guys didn't put him in a coma." Jaune worried.

"I held back a little, but Shadow is like super strong I had to go all-out!" Oozaru said.

"We're just lucky that his aura depleted before things went worse." Glynda signed, looking at her adopted son hoping he'll come to his senses when he wakes up.

Before anyone else could say a word, they heard a soft moaning which turn their attention to Shadow whose hand started moving and his head turning from left to right and back again.

"Shadow!" Yang and Glynda called out at the same time, moving closer to him as they see his eyes slowly begun to open.

Shadow start seeing the ceiling knowing he's in a room and look around to see all his friends and his mom all together in the room looking at him like he just died.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shadow asked still feeling dizzy and can't remember why. He felt being tackle into a hug or two from both Yang and Glynda.

"Don't you ever scare us like that!" Yang cried.

"We didn't know if you would be still influence by Mephiles' power." Glynda worried.

"Wait, Mephiles?" Shadow confused, then he quickly remembers the time at the stadium that Yang won her single round and Mephiles suddenly appeared at the certain of the stage. He also remembers that evil version of Shadow did something to him.

"Is anyone hurt?" Shadow asked, hoping he didn't cause any casualties.

"Everyone who were watching from the sits are fine, Mephiles mad you go berserk like a wild animal and was about to attack Mercury, but Yang stopped you." Blake explained.

"However, you weren't easy to stop by myself. Luckily, Professor Goodwitch came in with some extra help from Ruby, Oozaru, and Jotaro." Yang mentioned.

"It wasn't easy, that freak not only made you go crazy, but he also enhanced your strength and speed making you more of a pain in the ass to deal with." Jotaro said, rubbing his arms as he could still feel the powerful kick he blocked.

"I'm sorry I put you through all that for my sake." Shadow apologized.

"Relax dude, you got nothing to be sorry for." Jaune stated.

"Indeed, it was Mephlies who is blame for what happened." Ren agreed.

"Speaking of Mephiles, what was up with him looking like you? I mean he could be your twin, an evil twin." Nora wondered, surprisingly not too concern on the danger bad guys right now.

"I wish I knew, I claim to know me years ago… something about he and I having connection to Chaos or something." Shadow said. Wondering if Mephiles knows more about his past that he can't remember.

"We haven't been able to find him since he teleported out of the stadium and Emerald seem to have left before Mephiles appear." Weiss said.

"I still find it hard to believe that she and Mercury are involve with them somehow." Ruby said sad that the team she and the others met were friendly to them before the tournament.

"We have our suspicions on them for a while, mostly on Cinder consider she maybe the mastermind of the group." Jotaro stated.

"I got word that Mercury and his team are flying back to Mistral to treat his injury he got from Mephiles." Glynda informed.

"Well, that's going to be hard to investigate." Jotaro said.

"I think for now we continue on with the tournament but be on your guard at all times." Jotaro suggested.

Everyone seems to agree with Jotaro though Weiss seem like she doesn't buy this whole situation, like she has some doubts.

"Forgive me for speaking to you in such way, but it feels like you're hiding something from us; like there's something more to it with Mephiles." Weiss said.

"Yare yare daze, I figure you would ask about that. I'll tell you when the time comes." Jotaro said before sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

Weiss didn't say anything, knowing that she won't get any answers out of the young Jojo as he's a tough cookie to crack and all. She also knows deep down that Jotaro will come around to tell her and the others on what he knows that maybe more than she can imagine, hopefully it isn't something major like the end is coming or something like that.

"Alright, I'll drop it for now, but you better come clean soon." Weiss said before walking out of the room.

"Well, I think it's time we get going ourselves since Yang is moving up in the tournament." Blake reminded her team waling out to the door following Weiss.

"Make sure to call me if anything happens." Yang said, giving him a quick peek on the lips.

"Don't worry, this is the Ultimate Life Form you're talking to!" Shadow smirked, Yang chuckles and left through the door.

"We'll leave you some alone." Jaune said as he and his team left the room.

Oozaru see that Ruby didn't leave with her team with a worry and sad look on her face like something is bothering her.

"Hey, you okay, Ruby?" Oozaru concerned for his red-hooded girlfriend.

"Yeah, it just that… I get a weird feeling that something big is going to happen and I'm worry that we may not be able to stop whatever it is." Ruby said, afraid that she may lose someone close to her like Yang or Oozaru.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Miss Rose, you're here to prepare yourself for any threat that comes in your way and protect as many lives as you can, and not alone too." Glynda comforted Ruby, making her feel better.

"Thanks, Professor Goodwitch, I'll see you in your fight Jotaro." Ruby waved everyone goodbye and gave Oozaru a kiss on the mouth then quickly zoom her way out with her semblance.

"NO using semblance in the hall!" Glynda shouted, except Ruby was already gone. This made Shadow and Jotaro laughs a little.

Sure, things may lead to something dangerous during their time of peace, but sometimes they could use something to keep their mind off the danger and fighting. Even though they're training to become Huntsmen to protect the world from the Grimm and all danger, they know when it's time to relax like hanging out with friends and love ones. However, they also know fully well that nothing in this world last forever like peace before destruction comes in, which is why even during some time of peace they must always be ready for action and prepare themselves for the worst-case scenario.

"I just realize that my berserk state might have been on TV." Shadow recalled the tournament in Vale is being broadcast all over the world for all to see.

"Yeah, you should've seen how the people have been reacting by the "Sudden Attack of the Evil Twin" and are becoming worry." Jotaro mentioned.

"Evil twin?" Shadow confused.

"Well, Mephiles does look exactly like you with the hair style, except being more pale, different colors, and he literally has NO mouth." Jotaro listed the difference between Shadow and Mephiles.

"He could be like your clone or from another world where all of us are the opposite, like being evil and stuff." Katsuragi guessed.

"Great, people are gonna start asking questions." Shadow frowned, he really can't stand people who question him like he's a suspect of a bad guy or something.

"Don't worry, as long as you keep fighting for good they'll see you're on their side." Glynda assured patting on her son's head.

"Besides, you us to stand by your side if people start doubting you!" Oozaru proclaimed, giving Shadow a big thumb up.

"I best be going, I have to check on Ozpin to see what our next course of action will be and hopefully we can stop whenever plan the enemies has in store." Glynda said, bidding farewell to the two teammates and went off her way to Ozpin's office.

"And all we have to do is wait." Jotaro added.

"I'm just glad that our team didn't get disqualified from the tournament when Shadow jumped on the stage." Katsuragi relieved, glad he did it after the fight between Yang and Mercury.

"Yeah, and Jotaro is going to be out there representing our team!" Oozaru mentioned, turning his head to Jotaro.

"You better give it your all and make through to the very end!" Oozaru grinned as he held out his fist, his way of wishing his Leader good luck.

"Don't worry, I'll also be fighting for our big sisters too, I'll definitely go Beyond!" Jotaro smirked fist bump with the monkey boy feeling each other's burning spirit.

"Still, can't help but wonder what the enemies are doing right now." Katsuragi said, as the whole team thought about what she said wonder one thing in their minds.

Are they ready to face the danger that may come to them soon?

 **(Warehouse Hideout)**

"Ouch, did you have to hit me THAT hard?" Mercury complained while clutching on his stomach.

"Oh, relax, your aura will heal you and I held back so you wouldn't die in front everyone." Mephiles said floating above the group.

"Yes, with Mephiles sudden appears and brainwashed Shadow into going on a rampage, the people are starting to have doubt that their "Hunter" will protect them." DIO smirked.

"And those doubts will soon turn into fear, and fear draws in the Grimm to the city." Cinder added, snuggling on DIO's muscle arm.

Emerald has that dislike look on her face looking at Cinder warming up to that creepy blonde guy who came here all the sudden thinking he's the boss of her.

"(I don't care how frightening or powerful this guy is, nobody gets between me and MY Cinder!)" Emerald thought angrily, tightening her fist hard.

"So, when does the carnage start?" Broly asked with Hikage sitting on his huge muscular shoulder as she sharpen her knife.

"Soon, Broly, very soon. The seed has been planted and it will spurt chaos in all of Vale!" DIO answered.

"And that's where I'll find the Fall Maiden and steal the rest of the power and be complete!" Cinder grinned as she ignites a fire on her palm and her eyes glow.

"I take the next match is ready for everyone to see?" DIO asked as he slide his hand on the evil maiden's hair.

"Yes, tonight, we will gain everything we want and see this kingdom burn!" Cinder smiled sinisterly.

The villain teams plan for Vale and the Vytal Tournament is going everything as they wanted, Mephiles being at the stadium and drawing out Shadow, the White Fang getting ready, and the hordes of Grimm marching their way to Vale to destroy all that stands in their way. Now all they need is for the moment for them to move out, the moment where everything will come to an end.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It seems the DIO and Cinder's plan are coming true with everyone in Vale now on the edge of their sits after Mephiles sudden appearance and making Shadow go nuts. Will our heroes stop their plan before it comes to fruition? Let hope so or else is doomsday for everyone.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	33. Chapter 29 Vol 3 Episode 8

**One End is Another Beginning**

DIO is seen standing at the large window of the warehouse where he and his team are currently hiding out with Mercury here as well to trick everyone at the festival thinking he has been "injured" and was sent home. Cinder and Emerald have gone to the stadium to wait for the final phase of their plan though also making sure that they don't get spotted by people who'll recognizes them.

"I see you're enjoying the view." Mephilessaid walking up behind DIO.

"Just wanting to remember how these buildings were before they come crumbling down tonight." DIO smirked clenching his fist.

"Yes, in just a few short hours, Vale will face a terrible fate that not even the Huntsmen here will stop it." Mephiles glazed upon the city.

"You know, this reminds me of the time we first met." DIO recalled.

"That memory is still fresh in my mind like it was only yesterday that I pulled you out of the ocean while you were taking a hundred-year nap." Mephiles said.

"The way I see it, that was the beginning of our path to conquer Remnant." DIO smirked.

 **(Flashback, Over Four Years Ago)**

Mephiles is flying over the ocean heading to Atlas thinking about sneaking into some of its labs to get some data on a super top-secret project that was said to be a failure and was completely shut down over 50-years ago. Mephiles has been searching for something or 'someone' special who was involved in that project all those years ago, that someone goes by the name of Shadow.

"Let's hope I can find something usefully there, it was boring to have wait for my powers to grow back after that battle, but I'm sure it'll be all worth it." Mephiles said to himself.

However, he suddenly stops himself as he senses something odd getting a weird reading that's definitely nearby though couldn't see anything.

"Odd, what was that? It feels like there's something here." Mephiles confused, he focuses his mind on the strange energy reading.

It took him a full minute to find where the source is coming from pinpointing the location directly below himself.

"Hmm, whatever I'm getting seems to be at the bottom of the ocean. Guess it wouldn't hurt to go for a little swim." Mephiles said before putting up a forcefield around himself and diving into the ocean.

He went deep, deep, and deep without any problem with his forcefield protecting him from the crushing pressure as the fishes nearby kept swimming minding their own business and moving out of the way as he swims in their path. He continues going down hoping whatever he's looking for won't be a waste of his time, though something inside was telling him that it'll be worth once he reaches to the very bottom. Which isn't much longer as he just spotted something shiny in the seaweed field and went there getting a closer look that it's some kind of large chest.

"It looks like someone didn't care much for the ocean throw away their trash." Mephiles joked and raises his hand as the chest begun to float from the field and into his forcefield.

He teleported himself and the chest out of the ocean and right at an abandon castle as the sun is setting down in the horizon. Mephiles places the chest in the former living room.

"Now, let see what makes you so special to get my attention." Mephiles said looking for around the chest seeing if he can find something to open it up.

Then he spotted some words on the chest, scrubbing the barnacles off now seeing three letter words in gold.

"D… I… O… Dio? What the hell is that?" Mephiles asked wonder what could this 'DIO' be.

"Hey! Whose there?" A man shouted.

"Great, just what I need." Mephiles sighed in annoyances as he turns around to see two muscle old men coming in from the front door with guns in their arms.

"This place is off limit, please leave and no funny business." One old man said pointing his gun at him.

"I prefer if you gentlemen were to leave now, otherwise things will get… unpleasant." Mephiles threatened as he starts opening the chest and the crimson sky turns dark for the night.

"We're serious man, you could leave now or have bullets pick out at the hospital!" The other old man angered. Mephiles ignores them as he sees what's inside which made him confuses now.

Inside is a body of a man with blonde hair with very pale skin meaning that he's mostly likely dead though the weird energy reading is coming from this body.

"What the…?"

The 'dead' man's eyes suddenly shot open and jumps out of the chest as Mephiles move out of the way letting 'him' get the two old men as they scream for the life. The now active man impaled his fingers into their necks, then strangely their bodies begins to shrivel up like being without water for weeks and losing more weights than they should have. The old men struggles to get this monster off of them as they can feel their life slipping away as they're about to die from the major blood sucking this man is taking.

Then seconds later, the men stop waving their arms around and drop to the ground now lifeless as the man from the chest have taken every single drop from their bodies, sighing in relief as he stands up on his feet as his glaze his new surroundings.

"Well, never would I imagine myself meeting a vampire in real-life though I thought they suck blood through their fangs, no their fingers." Mephiles said, not caring even a bit for the unfortunate dead men.

"I'm a special case, more than just your ordinary vampire." The man said turning his sight on Mephiles.

The black light-pale blue hedgehog looks back at the name on the chest quickly figuring out this guy's name.

"I take it your name it DIO?" Mephiles asked.

"Indeed, it is I, DIO, has return from my slumber to start on the path of conquering the world!" DIO shouted as his red eyes glows.

"Interesting, and from what I can tell of this chest, I say about… a hundred twenty years have passed since you were asleep." Mephiles analyzed.

"So, over a century has passed." DIO said looking out the window, starring at the broken moon.

"If that's the case then a lot have change over the years, meaning I'll have to be careful of how I approach this." DIO said, thinking of studying this new era.

"Perhaps I can be of help." Mephiles said walking up to him.

"I've been around this world for about 50-years, looking for something important and destroy it before I can move on the world itself." Mephiles explained though not going for the full details, yet.

"We have a common goal, and I believe it's better for us to work together." Mephiles smirked, even though he literally doesn't have a mouth.

"Really, and do I know I can trust you?" DIO asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't." Mephiles simply said.

DIO look serious for a few seconds until he smiles evilly as he chuckles.

"I like you, and I believe with us working together we will bring the world to its knees!" DIO declared as he extends his hand to his new friend.

"Excellent, I'm Mephiles, by the way." Mephiles introduced himself as he shook DIO's hand.

This would mark the day of the two most dangerous men on Remnant to come together for the goal to destroy the world.

 **(Months Later)**

"Spread out, he got to be around here somewhere." A police officer said as the others spilt up to search for the criminal Roman Torchwick.

Speaking of Roman, he is currently hiding in a ruined-like area with buildings all old and a bit broken down and not a single person in sight, probably the place has been abandoned for years.

"Damn those coppers, can't they just let a guy steal some in peace." Roman complained.

He peeks out of the door seeing the coasts is clear, he moves along the sidewalks quickly making his way to the nearest dock to get a Bullhead ride out of Vale for a while.

Until he accidently bumps into a trash can.

"What the… who the Hell would leave a trash can in the middle of nowhere?" Roman asked.

"There he is!" A police office shouted, spotting Roman from a corner.

"Shit!" Roman cursed before running for his life as the other policemen starts chasing him.

Roman ran through some streets and entering some building hoping to lose them, but no such luck as they are still in pursuit of the red-haired man. He kept running until he hit a dead end in an alley and see the officers right behind him.

"This is your finally warning, come peaceful or" The officer's sentence was cut off when something or someone jump on him and begun sucking his blood.

Then before anyone could process what jus happen, the mysterious figure starts to kill all the other policemen alone spattering their blood all over the place while Roman became scared of one guy killing everyone here and fear that he'll be next.

"Don't worry, you won't die today." Mephiles said suddenly appearing right behind Roman which made him jump and gasps.

"Yes, because we see some 'potential' in you that you could of something great. With our help of course." DIO said extending his hand to Roman.

Roman gulps feeling like he doesn't have any choice in the matter as he took DIO's hand thus becoming a minion for this strange, dangerous man as he accepts the hand.

 **(A Year Later)**

"Are you sure about this?" Mephiles asked as he and DIO walk into a hallway disguises as workers in a prison island that was developed by Atlas.

"From what we heard of this young man, his power is beyond that of any Huntsmen in history to be able to destroy an entire city with one blast killing hundreds and thousands of live all in one day." DIO impressed.

"But he is also a nut-case that all he wants is destruction and killing, he's almost insane as that scorpion Faunus I heard about." Mephiles mentioned as they walk down the stairs.

"Which we could use that something like that into our group and giving him proper training to control the power. Broly will be a great addition to our cause." DIO smirked.

A few minutes later and they found two very large doors in front with two security panels on each side.

"You got the cards?" DIO asked, knowing they'll need the security cards to get through those doors.

Mephiles nodded showing he has two keycards in his hands he got from the guards who were keeping them close until the dark hedgehog put them to "sleep" for a very long time.

They enter the cards into the panels, the lights went from red to green and stream spraying out as the doors starts to slide open and the two villains went inside to see the guy they are looking for. The young man who looks about to be in his little early teens, named Broly with the large tag on the wrapping of chains around his body and a mask with some little holes for the mouths.

"So, you're the famous Broly the Legendary Killer the world fears so much?" Mephiles asked as the large, muscular boy grunt with a death glare at the two.

"And who are you two, have you come to play?" Broly asked chuckling.

"We have come to seek your strength, I know how you feel; you want to show the world that YOU are the strongest warrior, that no one can ever hope to surpass your mighty power. And kill anyone who dares to stand in your way because you are the top of the food chain!" DIO bragged with intention in his eyes.

"We can give you this chance to take revenge on those who would shun you from the world and show them why they should be feared of you!" DIO chopped the chains off freeing Broly from his prison.

"Hehe, and people say I'm insane. Why don't you prove to me if you have the strength than all that talking!" Broly yelled as he throws a punch at DIO, only to find it punching nothing but air.

"My, a man of action I see." DIO commented appearing right behind him.

"Damn you!" Broly shouted in rage, didn't like people toying with him.

Broly threw another punch hoping that it would hit this time, but DIO smirks as he brought out his Stand The World launching its fist against Broly creating a powerful shockwave burst and they enter into a power struggle. The World's fist has opened a crack which DIO's hand opens up the same wound as blood splash out he groans in pain a little, but he didn't care about that.

"Good, your strength is indeed 'legendary' for everyone to fear." DIO smirked. The power struggles end and DIO's hand have healed almost instantly, then DIO walk pass Broly to the door.

"Where are you going, I'm not done fighting!" Broly growled.

"Oh, don't worry, there will be plenty of blood for you to spill and you can join us too." DIO pointed at the dark shadowy corner.

Then footsteps were heard walking out of the shadows revealing herself to be an emotionless young girl wearing a black school uniform.

"I didn't think anyone would notice me, guess you have more skills than a ninja." The girl commented.

"I just happen to smell blood on you, lots of it meaning you kill some too." DIO said.

"Indeed, I have killed before and so on." The girl answered.

"Then how about joining us, could use skills such as yours." DIO offered.

"Sure, I'm Hikage." Hikage accepted thinking being with these guys would do more than her old group she used to be in.

"Excellent!" DIO smirked.

 **(Present)**

"Soon, soon, everything will be mine in time and my Fire-Princess shall gain her power to rule by my side!" DIO said smiling sinisterly watching the night sky with some stars and stare at the giant floating fighting stadium.

"It won't be long until I finally destroy the last two Joestars bloodline, forever!" DIO declared as his red eyes glows.

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **DIO past has been revealed of how he met Mephiles, Broly and Hikage into his group and it won't be long for the Fall of Beacon to come for our heroes to face the danger head on to make their last stand. Including some fateful battles.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
